La edad de la confusión
by Zerohuey
Summary: Hum... no soy bueno para los resúmenes. A ver, contine yaoi kakaxsasusasuxnaru, lemon y trata sobre los problemas de sexualidad por los que pasan los protagonistas... no se que más explicar.
1. Confusión, conociendo la vida sexual

Está de más decir que Naruto no me pertenece --U

Bueno, este es un fic que trata mayoritariamente sobre la sexualidad, quizás sea algo fuerte para algunos, quizás no. También hay parejas homosexuales, heterosexuales, bisexuales... en fin es una gran mezcla. Lo hice inspirándome en los pensamientos por los que pasan muchos adolescentes (me incluyo entre ellos jeje). Bueno, lo dejo a elección del público, ya están advertidos de su contenido...

Los pensamientos de los personajes están hechos entre comillas (ya que no todos los signos sale... no se por que ù.u) y los paréntesis son acotaciones mías

**La edad de la confusión:  
**

**Capitulo 1: confusión, conociendo la vida sexual**

-Mira, mira, ahí va Sasuke-kun

-¡Siii! ¡Es tan kawai!

-Ohhh que daría porque se fijara en mí... ¿me miró?

´´Siempre es lo mismo, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que no quiero nada como ellas?...OK, si, es extraño que con mis 16 años aun no tenga novia, ¡pero no soy el único! ¡El idiota se Naruto tampoco tiene! .... no debí compararme con el... bueno como sea, aun así hasta a mi se me hace raro, no estaré desarrollando mis gustos de una forma... ¡no, eso jamás!

El joven Uchiha siguió caminando hacia su destino: un campo abierto en un cerro, lugar donde se entrenaría esa mañana con Kakashi. Luego de llegar a su destino se sentó y esperó... y esperó.... y esperó...

´´Me pregunto cuanto más puede tardar Kakashi. O mejor dicho, ¿en qué tarda tanto? ¿Será que se duerme muy tarde, que se quedará haciendo? - un tono carmesí se apoderó de las mejillas de Sasuke - .... ¡Diablos que cosas pienso! últimamente ni me reconozco, ¿será que solo yo tengo pensamientos tan obscenos? me pregunto si a Naruto le ocurrirá igual que a mi... ojala pudiera conversarlo con alguien

Y ese alguien llegó justo a tiempo (OK, no justo, sino varias horas tarde), haciendo que Sasuke se diera un susto, no por temor a ser atacado, sino por ser sorprendido justo cuando su mente se dejaba llevar por pensamientos lujuriosos y sentir un leve toque de culpa.

-Ka... Kakashi-sensei....

-Hola, siento llegar tarde Sasuke, pero en el camino me encontré con..... ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado?

¡¡Noooo!! ¡Lo notó! ¡Esto no puede ser!

-¿Ah? ... el calor, lógico - Sasuke se levantó como si nada - Bien, ¿comenzamos con el entrenamiento o qué?

-Jaja, bien, por eso eres mi favorito, siempre entusiasmado - le revolvió el cabello a lo cual Sasuke lo miró fríamente y Kakashi sonrió- Bien, hoy quiero que repasemos posturas de defensa. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría si estás a punto de caer a un precipicio porque tu enemigo te está empujando, te ves desprovisto de armas y con una mano herida para realizar cualquier sello y que a demás no haya ningún árbol al cual treparte?

-................. Hay que ser realmente idiota para terminar en esas circunstancias, sinceramente creo que este entrenamiento le queda mejor a Naruto... pero bueno, poniéndome en el caso...... ¿estaría perdido?

-No Sasuke... ¡hay formas de evadir un precipicio en esas circunstancias!

-Ah.... ¿pateándolo entre las piernas?

-Puede ser... - Kakashi se llevo una mano al mentón pensando - Hey es buena idea, pongámoslo en practica, verás que no es tan sencillo.

-Bien...

-OK Sasuke, simulemos que donde está este arbusto comienza un precipicio ¿OK? - Kakashi señalo un arbusto frente a ellos -

-Bien.

-Ahora Sasuke, comenzaras tú, trata de empujarme hacia el arbusto.

Sin esperar más Sasuke lo empujó, pero no solo con sus manos, sino con hombros y toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero Kakashi no se movió... este adoptó una posición baja que lo hacía casi inmovible. Entonces Sasuke optó por hacer lo que antes se le había ocurrido, aprovechando la posición baja de Kakashi trató de golpearlo entre las piernas, pero.... no pudo. Un color se puso en sus mejillas, a lo que Kakashi aprovechó y con su pierna izquierda le hizo una barrida arrojándolo al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué planeabas Sasuke? - Kakashi lo miró hacia el abajo, donde se encontraba -

- ... Yo.... pensé en... patearlo...

-¿Patearme dónde? - era idea de Sasuke o la voz de Kakashi se había vuelvo pícara al decir "¿dónde?"

- Pa… Patearlo… entre las piernas....

- Jajajaja, bueno, de todos modos no te hubiera sido muy fácil, mis reflejos no te lo hubieran permitido (modestia aparte), pero... ¿por qué no estuviste si quiera a centímetros de hacerlo?- Sasuke no respondió a lo que Kakashi lo miró con intriga, pero no le dijo nada mas, en realidad no hizo falta... sus mejillas hablaban por él - Sasuke, te he notado extraño últimamente, dime, ¿hay algo que te perturbe?

- .......................

-¿Lo que sea?

-...........................................

´´Ojala pudiera decirle... ¿pero cómo?! : Kakashi-Sensei, últimamente me éxito por cualquier cosa, incluso por usted, pero no me apetece sexo con algunas chicas... ¡no! ¡Eso jamás podré decírselo!

-Sasuke, a mí no me engañas, se que algo te pasa.

-.... -fingiendo indiferencia - claro que no, sigamos entrenando.

-No, por hoy lo dejaremos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Sasuke, no quiero parecer trágico en el tema jaja, pero.... bueno, sé que no has tenido oportunidad de desarrollarte como un joven normal, me refiero a que te faltaron tus padres y en la edad que estás se necesitan mucho. En realidad hubiera sido mejor antes, pero que se le va a hacer... mejor tarde que nunca.

-.... ¿A qué punto llegará esta plática?

-Puuuués... -sonrió a lo que Sasuke lo miró ya un poco aburrido e impaciente - a que quiero que sepas que a demás de ser mi alumno en el camino a ser un gran ninja, también puedes ser mi alumno en la vida, si tienes algún problema, duda o inquietud no dudes en preguntar.

´´Ojala le pudiera decir... pero no.

Kakashi miró al joven de mirada oscura y perdida que tenía frente a si, y sonrió, a lo que Sasuke se sonrojó un poco.

¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¿Por qué me sonrojo ante Kakashi? ¿Será su mirada? en qué demonios pienso...

Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro del joven y se pudo notar bajo su máscara que su sonrisa se acentuaba aun más, entonces pasó algo que Sasuke jamás imaginó, Kakashi se descubrió el rostro para darle un tierno beso.

-Sasuke... Sasuke...

-¿Ka...Kakashi-Sensei?

-Sasuke..... Vamos... Sasuke...

-Mmm... Si... si, si, ¡si! ahh....más...

-¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe para hallarse con Kakashi moviéndolo y hablándole. Se había desmayado sin previo aviso luego de que Kakashi le había sonreído por primera vez, todo lo demás, el beso y las lujuriosas imágenes que pasaron por la mente del adolescente, habían sido producto de un sueño.

-Me duele la cabeza - Sasuke se sentó con ayuda de Kakashi, pero quedó horrorizado al mirar sus pantalones, justo entre sus piernas se formaba un bulto bastante notorio - ............................este.....

-...Hum.... descuida a todos nos pasa.... - Kakashi trató de parecer comprensivo, pero la verdad hasta el estaba avergonzado y sonrojado - aunque, jeje a ti te paso en un momento un poco fuera de lo común...

-.....

-Bueno, es normal, en serio descuida, eso le pasa a todos los hombres... - pero fue cortado por la voz de Uchiha -

-Kakashi-Sensei, sé perfectamente que eso le pasa a los hombres cuando se excitan... pero yo me excité ahora, con.... con un sueño en este sueño estaba....

-¿Una linda chica cierto?

-.................. Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa.

Y así sin más Sasuke se retiró abrumado por sus pensamientos. Kakashi comenzaba a comprender todo, pero no sabía como tocar el tema de la homosexualidad con su serio y vengativo alumno.

Sasuke se metió a la ducha necesitaba relajarse, pero difícil lograrlo con tanto lío en mente. Al rato (igual de tenso) salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla blanca y se tendió sobre la cama luego de secarse. Se quedo ahí mirando al techo, tal y como había nacido: desnudo. Se quedó dormido y para su felicidad no tuvo sueños eróticos de ningún tipo, pero tampoco le agradó lo que soñó: se vio a si mismo comiendo en la mesa con sus padres, luego llegaba Itachi y hablaba sobre un desertor en la familia, pero este decía que no era un desertor que los quisiera matar, sino que era uno que había fallado a su naturaleza. Sasuke despertó.

´´Yo soy ese desertor.... con mis ideas turbias y mi confusión sexual. ¡¿Maldición cómo pude venir a tener estos líos?! ¡Yo debería estar entrenando para encontrarme con Itachi y cumplir mi venganza! ¡No debería si quiera distraerme con pendejadas como el sexo! ¿Qué hará Naruto en estos casos?

Precisamente en esos momentos Naruto se encontraba en una librería, buscaba revistas para adultos, esas de chicas desnudas que todos conocemos al menos por nombre (y no me digan que no)

-¡¡Siiii!! ¡Esta justamente me faltaba, un especial de chicas con traseros enormes! ¡Y senos redondeados y apetecibles!! uuuuh cómo me vería yo con estas bellezas? ¡Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage rodeado de chicas lindas! jojojojojo...

Luego de pagar la revista se marchó a su casa a leerla (OK, ¿que va a leerla? a mirar a las chicas mejor dicho) con toda calma. Pero en su camino se topó con un grupo de chicas que corrían apresuradas cuchicheando cosas incoherentes entre sus grititos. Pero Naruto escuchó claramente como una decía "Sasuke-Kun desnudo"

-¡¡¡ ¿Queeeeeeé?!!! ¡¿En qué demonios se ha metido el maldito de Sasuke ahora?! ¡¡De seguro ha de estar mostrándose como exhibicionista..!! .... bah, ni que tuviera mucho que mostrar, yo estoy mucho mejor - y sin dar mas vueltas al asunto siguió rumbo a su hogar.

Sasuke seguía pensando en su "maldición" con el sexo, hasta que advirtió que había un pequeño hueco por su ventana que no estaba cubierto por la cortina, y del hueco se veían ojos que se turnaban por mirar. ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?! Era común oír voces de chicas histéricas fuera de su casa, pero esta vez era demasiado! corrió cubriéndose con las manos y como pudo movió bien la cortina, luego se quedó apoyado contra la pared respirando agitado y muy sonrojado.

´´Lo que me faltaba.... ¡todas me vieron malditas babosas! mujeres sedientas de sexo, ¡¡ ¿que no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea en follar?!! ....... pero... yo también pienso en eso... si bien tengo mis confusiones con respecto a mis preferencias, pero esta seria una maravillosa forma de aclararla. Es cierto que ninguna de ellas me agrada, pero eso no quiere decir que sus cuerpos no me existen....

Se asomó hacia la ventana y miró, aun seguían ahí unas cuantas chicas, entre ellas Sakura e Ino discutiendo sobre algo (sobre quién se queda con Sasuke, obvio). Por la mente del adolescente pasó una idea, degenerada y loca, pero era una buena forma de aclarar sus dudas. Luego de cubrirse bien con la toalla llamó a Sakura e Ino, estas pasaron gustosas a su casa.

´´¿Está bien lo que hago? diablos no se ni que decir... me están mirando, están sonriendo, ¿qué debo hacer yo? ¿Seguir actuando con seriedad?.... ¡¿qué, qué?! ¿Ino qué hace, se quitará la ropa a caso? ... si, eso está haciendo, no quiero que se detenga, realmente no quiero... mmm, parece que no se piensa detener... eh, pero Sakura se va.

-¿Sakura, a dónde vas? - Sasuke habló con tono imperial -

-Sasuke-Kun, lo siento pero yo... yo no soy así... yo... - se podía ver algo de lágrimas en los ojos de Sakura, a causa de la decepción de encontrar a Sasuke en una situación así, por más que ella lo deseara no podía agradarle estar con el en circunstancias así, no de ésa forma tan vulgar con Ino dispuesta a formar un trío, y Sasuke no se opondría a ello - Yo me retiro, lo siento Sasuke-Kun....

Y así sin más se marchó Sakura, dejando a un Sasuke confundido de sus actos, pero junto a una Ino muy excitada y dispuesta a todo.

-Sasuke-Kun.... - sonrió mientras se ponía frente a el solo en ropa interior - ¿no vamos a hacer caso a las palabras de Sakura, cierto?

´´Ese cuerpo... vaya ahora podría decir con toda seguridad que mi estúpido sueño con Kakashi no fue mas que una pendejada, quiero poseer a Ino, es lo que más quiero ahora, mi cuerpo lo reclama... y eso haré

-Si... acércate más.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rondando por las calles de Konoha se hallaba Kakashi, su mente divagaba en la extraña reacción de Sasuke, ojala pudiera ayudarlo.

-Debe ser una humillación para él sentirse atraído por un hombre... dios Sasuke, no es tan malo en realidad... eso no te hace gay... o eso quiero creer yo jaja - pensaba para si Kakashi. Pero de pronto vio correr cerca de el a la chica de pelo rosado, sus manos ocultaban su rostro - Esa fue Sakura?... hey! Sakura, espera!

-Ka... Kakashi-Sensei... - Sakura se volteó mirando al piso -

-Sakura, dime ¿qué pasa? estás llorando.

-No es nada Kakashi-Sensei - otras lagrimas de decepción pasaron por las mejillas de la joven Haruno - .

-Hum... Sakura, te invito a comer algo, no me dirás que no - sonrió - .

-...Está bien - sonríe también y camina un poco más calmada hacia la heladería junto a Kakashi - Kakashi-Sensei... esto... em. ¿Qué piensa sobre tener sexo?

-Ah?? ... ¿Sakura tu...?

-¡No!... no, yo no... Es solo una pregunta por curiosidad.

-Bueno, jeje con eso me dejas mas tranquilo, la verdad creo que el sexo no tiene nada de malo, pero hay que saber controlar la situación, no sería correcto que alguien lo hiciera con el/la primero/a que se ponga en su camino.

-....Si... opino lo mismo.... ¿cómo alguien que parecía hacerse respetar tanto puede...?

-A qué punto quieres llegar Sakura? puedo ayudarte, en verdad mis alumnos están cada día más extraños... creo que el único que se salva es Naruto

Y tal como quien invoca al diablo, el chico zorruno entró corriendo a la heladería persiguiendo a un Konohomaru que llevaba nada más ni nada menos que su revista pornográfica.

-¡¡¡Entrégame eso!!! Konohomaruuuuu!!! - Naruto arrasó con una silla que por poco tumba a un camarero con helado y todo.

-¡¡Noooo jajajaa ahora es mia!! - Konohomaru se detuvo unos segundos para advertir la presencia de Kakashi y Sakura - ¡Naruto mira quienes quieren ver tu revista!

-¿Eh? ... Kakashi-Sensei... ¡¡Sa.... Sakura-Chaaaaan!! ¡¡¡Ni te atrevas Konohomaru!!! - en un intento desesperado Naruto se lanzó contra Konohomaru haciéndolo caer al tiempo que sillas se volcaban en el suelo, la revista se escapaba de sus manos y daba a parar justo al lado de Kakashi y Sakura, dejando ver todas las imágenes de chicas sin ropa.

La cara de Sakura se distorsionó en una mueca de disgusto y Kakashi nada mas sonrió.

-Narutoooooooooo!!!! - Sakura se levantó para regañar a Naruto, pero se volvió a sentar en seguida al advertir que tenían toda la atención del lugar puesta en ellos -

-Hem... Sakura, Naruto creo que mejor nos vamos... Konohomaru, ¿tu regresa a tu casa OK? - Konohomaru asintió y se marchó aprisa - Bueno, creo que esto está llegando al límite, tenemos que conversar sobre cosas que le suceden a los adolescentes

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se tornaron un poco sonrojados pero no pusieron objeción. Sentados en una banca a la sombra estaban los 3 ninjas, Sakura y Naruto mirando al suelo, este último tratando de ocultar la revista entre sus rodillas.

-Bueno, verán, dadas algunas circunstancias creo que es bueno tener de vez en cuando una conversación sobre sus vidas privadas

- Kakashi trataba de parecer sereno y de mostrar confianza - están en una edad de cambios, las hormonas se vuelven locas y la mayor parte del tiempo piensan en sexo, por lo general mas los chicos que las chicas, por lo tanto Naruto es normal que veas esas revistas... nada más trata de no salir a la calle con ella y exhibirla

-¡Fue Konohomaru quien me la robó!

-Y como fue a parar a las manos de Konohomaru?

-Jejeje lo llamé para que fuera a verla a mi casa

-Dios! los hombres son unos puercos, nada mas falta que se masturben juntos!! - Sakura alzó las manos al cielo -

-Sakura-Chan... no... No es verdad - Naruto estaba muy avergonzado pero fue calmado por Kakashi -

-Jaja, tranquilos los dos. Sakura, es normal eso, así son los adolescentes

-Lo sé.... hasta tríos harían - la voz de Sakura se quebró de pronto, Kakashi y Naruto la miraron asombrados

-Sakura-Chan, ¿que pasa?

-Sakura, ¿quieres hablar sobre que te preocupa?

-.... Yo.... está bien, pero es un secreto... lo que pasa es...

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Ahh.... mmm... Ino... - Las manos de Sasuke se perdían entre los senos de la chica, acariciándolos de forma salvaje mientras esta gemía de placer a cada envestida de Sasuke

-Sasuke-Kun!! ahhhhhhhh!! Sasuke-Kuuuun.....

´´Es la emoción más fuerte que haya tenido.... ahh... a penas si puedo analizarlo, tanto placer... estoy extasiado en sus gemidos, me fundo en su cuerpo disfrutando de su calor... no hay nada igual, sus gemidos me erizan la piel, mi respiración está más agitada que después de un arduo entrenamiento... mmm... puedo gozar con su cuerpo... ahh es demasiado placer que no lo soporto, sus gemidos se vuelven gritos... y casi sin darme cuenta yo también gimo más fuerte, no puedo controlarme, mis movimientos se aceleran de forma desesperada ¡ahhhh... ! Antes de cerrar los ojos sumido en placer la veo a ella, su rostro se pierde en un grito de lujuria, luego yo me pierdo en lo mismo... ideas descabelladas y degeneradas pasan por mi mente nublando mi cerebro por unos instantes mientras no soy conciente de mi grito al llegar al clímax...

-Sa... Sasuke-Kun... ai shiteru - Ino se abrazó al agotado Sasuke que respiraba entrecortadamente mientras miraba al techo, sentía su cuerpo relajado, liberado y adormecido, no respondió a lo que Ino le dijo, el sabía que todo había sido el momento, el no la amaba, todo había sido una revolución de hormonas

--Continúa--

Bueno, he ahí el 1º cap. es el 1º fic que escribo --U así que por favor perdonen si lo hice muy mal.

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentariodejen review.Hasta el prox cap.


	2. Mi mente no razona, pero no importa, sol...

Aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo... bueno, daré advertencias, este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas de yaoi y lemon, así que dejo bajo su elección leerlo o no.

**La edad de la confusion:  
**

**Capitulo 2: Mi mente no razona, pero no importa, solo tengo el corazón**

El viento sopló siendo el único testigo de sonido en el lugar, los 3 ninjas que se encontraban sentados en la banca permanecían en silencio. Sakura miraba al suelo con aspecto sombrío mientras sus lágrimas caían, Naruto observaba a la joven llorar mientras su semblante se tornaba molesto, solo pensaba en ver a Sasuke y darle una lección; y Kakashi se llevaba una mano al mentón pensando.

-Esto... ya suponía que Sasuke tenia algún problema, pero sinceramente pensé que otro, similar pero otro.- Kakashi miro a Sakura - no te pongas así, se que te decepcionó pero no es su culpa, después de todo ustedes solo son... - pero fue cortado por Sakura -

-Lo sé Kakashi-Sensei, nosotros solo somos compañeros, el no me debe nada, pero yo... nunca creí que Sasuke-Kun fuera así...

-Sasuke se excedió, y merece un castigo - Naruto se puso de pie repentinamente - ¡Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, le enseñare como debe ser un hombre!

Kakashi sonrió. Vaya, esto se está poniendo más difícil, tendré que hablar con Sasuke antes de que Naruto de con el

-Naruto, por ahora mejor déjame a mí el trabajo, yo hablare con Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Sasuke miraba al techo, su respiración ya era regular, también la lujuria había desaparecido, todo ese placer sexual y sentimiento de gloria se había hundido, acabado, reducido a la nada... ahora solo había un vacío, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento, tanto así que no se atrevía si quiera a mirar hacia el lado derecho. No quería enfrentar la realidad de ver a Ino desnuda acurrucada a su lado.

Ya no podrías decir que soy un desertor a mi naturaleza Itachi... Ya está, soy un hombre... No, no lo soy, soy un pendejo que se acostó con la primera que le abrió las piernas, un pendejo que quiso demostrar su hombría refugiándose en el sexo. Ahora solo pago las consecuencias de sentirme miserable. No es que lo haya pasado mal o que no me haya gustado, todo lo contrario, me encantó, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal. A demás de que jugué con Ino, se de sobra que ella me ha amado durante mucho tiempo... también herí a Sakura... y me herí a mí mismo, esta no era la respuesta que yo buscaba.

Sasuke se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, Ino lo miró.

-¿Te acompaño, Sasuke-Kun?

-No... Creo que mejor te vas a tu casa Ino, alguien podría notar que sales de mi casa, y quienes te vieron entrar sospecharan del por qué tardaste tanto en salir.

-Pe...Pero... Sasuke-Kun, luego de esto... ¡¿luego de que hicimos el amor, todo seguirá como si nada?!

-Ino... nosotros no hicimos el amor, esto... esto no fue amor.

Ino quedó muda, si bien ella sabía que al comienzo podría haber sido un trío incluyendo a Sakura, pero luego de estar a solas con Sasuke pensó que al menos el la quería. Ahora notaba que solo había sido un juego para el. Se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo y tras dar una última mirada a Sasuke con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se marchó. Sasuke dio un golpe a la pared, qué hijo de perra había sido. Llenó la tina con agua caliente y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, pronto el agotamiento que le había quedado luego del sexo lo llevó al mundo de los sueños. Podía ver un revuelco de sábanas, sus sábanas, pero no eran como las de ahora, aun así el sabía que eran suyas...quizás sábanas como las de su niñez. Pudo distinguir que se encontraba alguien sobre el, pero todo era confuso, un mechón de cabello plomizo le cubría la vista, se aparto ese mechón ajeno para ver a la chica que estaba sobre el... pero una mano le cubrió los ojos y le movió la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, solo podía ver ahora su mano... su mano atada a la cama?! Curioso, pero no descartaba ese tipo de placer. Trató de ver de nuevo a la chica, pero sin resultado, esta se lo impedía, curiosamente lo dominaba como si nada, podía con el, pero Sasuke no se resistía mucho, carisias excitantes se posaban en su cuerpo, pero algo extraño ocurrió de pronto... le levantaban las piernas y luego la chica se acomodaba y acercaba la boca a su oído para susurrar: "estúpido hermano menor..." luego Sasuke sentía horrorizado como el cuerpo de Itachi se acercaba más al de el, a punto de...

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! - Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe -.... Qué pesadilla, es lo más desorbitado que he soñado... Itachi, hasta en sueños me atormentas y de formas espantosas.

Un "toc toc" sonó, alguien llamaba a la puerta. Sasuke salió de la tina, esta vez envuelto ya desde el baño con la toalla, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Un ojo lo miraba tratando de aparentar calma y alegría, Hatake Kakashi estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei... qué...? - Sasuke lo miró desconcertado -

-¿No me invitarás a pasar? - Kakashi sonrió levemente a lo que Sasuke reaccionó haciéndole un gesto para que entrara -

-Y bien... ¿pasa algo? - preguntó intrigado Sasuke -

-Bueno, la verdad si. Tenemos que hablar Sasuke. - Sasuke levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación - Quizás te parezca que no tengo el derecho, o que es ridículo hablar de esto, y que a demás no soy ni tu padre ni nada, pero... - Sasuke lo detuvo -

-Sin rodeos ¿de que se trata esto, Kakashi-Sensei?

-................ Bien. Sasuke me contó lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, que casi se acuesta contigo o algo similar y que ella cree que lo hiciste con Ino...

-.................................................

-Eh.... ¿es verdad o no Sasuke?

-Sakura habla demasiado... qué tiene que ir a contar mis cosas a todo el mundo?

-Sasuke, no vengo a reprocharte ni nada similar, no digo tampoco que esté mal o bien lo que has hecho, porque supongo yo que no perdiste oportunidad con Ino - un leve sonrojo y una expresión de culpabilidad apareció en el rostro del Uchiha, por lo que Kakashi supo que su suposición tenía por respuesta una afirmación - , solo quiero aconsejarte y orientarte un poco.

Sasuke no respondió. En ese momento muchas cosas se venían a su mente; lo que había hecho casi recientemente con Ino, lo que había soñado con Kakashi, también el sueño con su hermano... todo había sido demasiado rápido en un solo día, parecía que su estado de ánimo variaba a cada minuto. Su cabeza era un lío y Kakashi lo sabía.

-Sasuke, yo también a tu edad estaba confundido, muy confundido. - Kakashi tomo la mano derecha de Sasuke entre las suyas, a lo que Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco y se quedó viéndolo a los ojos con impresión - Pero no te desesperes, esto es normal, el sexo es parte de la vida de todos, sea la forma en que se manifieste es como una exploración. No te digo que violes a chicas jaja, pero no te mortifiques por tener sexo.

-........Yo... también pensé algo así al estar con Ino. Pensé que solo quería probar, estaba excitado y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Pero ahora... me siento distinto, no quiero eso, no es lo que yo esperaba... yo quiero amar, quiero sentir que puedo amar a alguien y que ese alguien también me ame.

Diablos, otra vez... ¿por qué le cuento esto a Kakashi? de seguro me verá como un idiota inmaduro incapaz de salir de sus problemas

Pero para el asombro de Sasuke, Kakashi lo abrazo, de una forma muy cálida, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo abrazaba nadie. Por instinto los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron. Sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si quería continuar abrazado por Kakashi o si quería que lo soltara y se marchara ya, pero de nuevo sus instintos reaccionaron pos si solos haciendo temblar el cuerpo del joven Uchiha, luego en una fracción de segundos este se encontraba correspondiendo el abrazo.

No se por qué lo hice, no se por qué correspondí al abrazo de Kakashi. Quizás no debí, estoy mostrando una debilidad, pero... no me arrepiento. Quisiera poder contarle todo, mis temores, mis frustraciones, todo. Lo que me he guardado por años, poder gritar de impotencia y dolor, llorar a mis padres muertos y maldecir con gritos desgarrados a Itachi, y quisiera que el no me mirara en menos, que me entendiera y no me tratara como una victima, sino que tan solo me escuchara y me diera apoyo.

Siento el cuerpo de Sasuke reclamar cariño. Es como Naruto, quiere ser querido, pero Sasuke parece al mismo tiempo temer a ello, a diferencia de Naruto, quien hace lo imposible por llamar la atención, pero ambos están igual de impacientes por ser queridos. No puedo evitar conmoverme, además... Sasuke es hermoso y eso lo hace aun más irresistible. Su cuerpo firme y fuerte, pero a la vez frágil me hace impedir que separe mis brazos de el, podría quedarme así todo el rato, protegiéndolo.

Sasuke comenzó a distanciarse un poco, por lo que su rostro quedó a algunos centímetros del de Kakashi. Ambos se miraron sin decir ni hacer ningún sonido. Sasuke sentía la necesidad de poder expresarse pero no se atrevía, su mirada se perdía entre los ojos del ninja copia y luego al suelo, a los ojos de Kakashi y otra vez al suelo.

-¿Sasuke, hay algo que te inquiete?

-La verdad... si...

-¿Deseas hacer algo, pero no te atreves, verdad?

-... Algo así...

Kakashi sonrió y lo miró las profundamente, luego le tomó el rostro con sus manos.

Sé que Sasuke desea lo mismo que yo en este momento, sé que nada mas no se atreve, así que debo ser yo quien de el primer paso...

Kakashi-Sensei me mira de una forma un poco extraña... me intimida debo admitir.

Kakashi acercó cada vez más su rostro al de Sasuke, este miraba sin comprender bien que es lo que pretendía. Muy pronto los brazos de Kakashi rodearon la cintura del joven Uchiha atrayéndolo hacia él. Sasuke se quedó de piedra al sentirse atraído de esa forma, pero su asombro no fue nada comparado a cuando Kakashi tocó los ojos de Sasuke con la mano izquierda haciendo que este los cerrara, se descubrió el rostro (cosa que Sasuke no vio ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados), cerró también sus propios ojos y posó sus labios en los del joven adolescente.

¡¡ ¿Qué?!! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¿Pe... Pero por qué me besa? ... ¿y por qué no lo detengo yo? ya descarté la posibilidad de ser gay al acostarme con Ino... ¿por qué no lo detengo? Tengo que hacer algo, esto no puede continuar, siento como su lengua entra en mi boca, no me desagrada del todo, pero no es lo que deseo.

Sasuke comenzó a echarse hacia atrás, pero Kakashi lo abrazó con fuerza. Por un momento Sasuke se desesperó y comenzó a forcejear para soltarse. Fue cuando Kakashi detuvo el beso, pero siguió abrazando a Sasuke sin dejarlo ir.

-¡¡Ka… Kakashi-Sensei! ... no... ¡Suélteme! - Sasuke trataba de liberarse sin recurrir a fuerza muy bruta, pero Kakashi parecía sostenerlo como un candado - ¡¡Basta!!

-Sasuke... no te exaltes, esto es lo que deseabas... ¿no?

-¡No! yo quería... ¡no era esto! - enseguida Uchiha sintió como el cuerpo de Kakashi cedía, y se apartaba de su lado -

¿Por qué siento este desamparo? acabo de pedirle que me suelte y el lo hizo, debería sentirme bien...

Kakashi se cubrió lentamente el rostro, su expresión era un poco dolida, pero trataba de aparentar serenidad.

-Lo siento Sasuke, malinterpreté las cosas.

-.......................

-Descuida, nadie lo sabrá y no lo volveré a repetir. Creo que mejor te dejo solo.

Diablos, no deseo que se vaya aun. Aunque esto haya ocurrido aun deseo que se quede, que me de apoyo, quiero contarle como me siento en este instante... no te vayas por favor.

-Bueno, si deseas entrenar nada más avísame. Adiós Sasuke, y perdón.

-............................

Kakashi desapareció tras la puerta de la casa de Sasuke. Caminó perdidamente por Konoha en dirección a su hogar.

No puede ser, se supone iba a ver a Sasuke para apoyarlo y orientarlo, pero acabo de hacer todo lo contrario. Esto puede ser fatal, no se bien por qué lo hice, porque yo no amo a ese chico, no negare que lo quiero mucho al igual que Sakura y Naruto, pero no es amor de pareja... ¿entonces por qué lo besé? ¿habrá sido por esa belleza que me cautiva? esa expresión de seriedad en su rostro?... No lo sé, tan solo sé que no se puede volver a repetir. A demás, ahora el confundido soy yo.

Sasuke se encogió en su cama, su cabeza no daba más, sentía que eran demasiadas cosas las que habían pasado, y sus sentimientos otra vez no eran claros. Necesitaba descansar, y eso hizo, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Mientras, lejos de ahí, Naruto invitaba a Sakura a comer ramen.

-Gracias Naruto – Sakura sonrió a lo que Naruto se sonrojó y devolvió la sonrisa con corazones en los ojos –

-De nada Sakura-Chan… Sakura-Chan, eh… ¿en todos los años que han pasado desde que Sasuke, tú y yo nos conocemos, nunca has dejado de amarlo? – Sakura miró un tanto impresionada a Naruto

-¿Por qué lo preguntas…?

-Pues… porque… la verdad… - Naruto miró al suelo – Yo quiero saber si yo… si yo tendré posibilidades contigo algún día…

Sakura se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero no alcanzó a responder, porque justo en ese momento Kakashi pasó frente a ellos, pero sin mirarlos, en dirección a su casa. Sakura se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia el.

-¡¿Kakashi-Sensei, que pasó con Sasuke-Kun?!

-Ah… - Kakashi evitó la mirada de la pelirosada – Mejor lo dejas descansar, no se siente bien, así que por favor no vayas a verlo.

Naruto miró su plato de ramen aun sin acabar, era la primera vez que no deseaba comer más ramen. Se levantó y se marchó sin que Sakura y Kakashi lo notaran. Caminó con paso desanimado hasta su casa y se dejó caer sobre su cama. La melancolía lo invadía, Sakura no había respondido, pero realmente no hacía falta que lo hiciera, con tan solo ver a Kakashi lo abandonó para preguntar sobre Sasuke.

-¡¡¡Maldito Sasuke!!! – Naruto dio un puñetazo a la cama mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos – ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Sakura-Chan no se fija en mí? ¿Qué tiene Sasuke que yo no tengo?... belleza, madurez, estilo… ¡¡kuso!!

n- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - --- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - --- - - - -- - -

Llegó un nuevo día. Era un mal día en realidad. Sasuke se levantó sintiéndose terrible, salió a caminar y como cosa del destino se topó en seguida con Ino, esta lo miró, pero el fingió no verla.

Es horrible esto, ojala nunca me hubiera acostado con ella, ahora no se como volver a mirarle.

Kakashi tampoco se sentía mejor. La noche había sido terrible, llena de sueños morbosos en los cuales Sasuke era el protagonista de los grandes gemidos. Soñaba que lo poseía una y otra vez.

¿Cómo vine a caer en esto? A mi propio alumno, deseo a mi alumno que aun es un niño…

En cuanto a Sakura no se resistía en saber como se encontraba Sasuke, pero prefería hacer caso a Kakashi y limitarse a esperar, a demás luego de lo que casi pasaba entre el y ella no sabía que cara poner al verlo.

Naruto despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor, la noche de lágrimas y sufrimiento lo habían endurecido un poco, ya lo estaba asumiendo. Pero aun deseaba algo, hacer una visita a Uchiha para darle al menos un pequeño golpe. Y así lo hizo; se dirigió a casa de Sasuke y al ver que no estaba partió a buscarlo por los alrededores. No tardó mucho hasta hallarlo bajo un árbol con expresión perdida.

Maldito, está de lo mejor bajo la sombra. Aunque no se le ve muy relajado, debe estar fingiendo, de seguro me notó ya y trata de aparentar sufrimiento, que sínico.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke con paso firme, Sasuke levantó la vista al toparse con un par de piernas frente a él.

-Naruto… - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Sasuke antes de que un golpe se dirigiera directo a su cara; pudo haberlo evitado, pero no quiso, simplemente lo vio venir con total calma y Naruto lo notó.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¡Se que hubieras podido! ¡¿Es acaso un nuevo truco para inspirar lástima Sasuke?! – el solo hecho de que Sasuke no se hubiera defendido aumentó la rabia del chico zorruno.

Sasuke volvió la cara su agresor, le había roto el labio. Su mirada estaba opacada mientras que la de Naruto destellaba ira.

-Porque no se me dio la gana, Naruto. – la expresión de Naruto se volvió aun mas amenazante, dirigió dos puñetazos mas a la cara de Uchiha, y este, al igual que la vez anterior, los recibió. – Naruto… pégame las veces que desees, no me importa.

¿Qué… qué? Éste no puede ser Sasuke, ¿qué demonios le pasa? Ni si quiera me ha llamado idiota ni se ha molestado…Debería aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero… me da lástima… creo. Algo tiene, su mirada esta extraviada, algo le pasa.

-Sasuke, eres un tonto. – Naruto se sentó a su lado mirándolo – ¿En qué piensas tanto?

-……..En nada.

-Hum… me dirás o te… - pero Naruto no tuvo que decir nada más, tal era la necesidad de contarle a alguien sus emociones que Sasuke abrió la boca para liberar sus pensamientos.

-¿Naruto, alguna vez has sentido una confusión horrible? Me refiero a que te sientes perdido, no sabes qué es lo que quieres, hasta no sabes bien quien eres, pierdes identidad, y por esa causa cometes errores fatales, y luego todo se complica. Cosas que creías jamás hacer las haces de un segundo a otro, no parece haber una salida y tu mente piensa en ello cada segundo.

-Sa… Sasuke… ¿ocurre algo muy malo?

-No se Naruto, ya no se si es bueno o malo, solo sé que cometí un grave error y ahora sin haber salido del primero me estoy metiendo en un segundo.

-¿Puedo saber de que hablas?

-………… No. – Sasuke se levantó pero Naruto lo jaló de la mano – ¿Qué crees que haces? No puedes obligarme a que te cuente.

-Claro que puedo. – Naruto lo tiró con fuerza del brazo haciéndolo sentar a su lado – Ahora me dirás.

Sasuke lo miró entre molesto y desafiante, pero luego su semblante se relajó y Naruto podría jurar que vio una leve sonrisa de gratitud en sus labios.

-Naruto, se que con lo que te voy a contar quedaras algo espantado, y probablemente dejes de verme como alguien digno… pero ya no importa eso. – Esperó alguna aprobación de Naruto para continuar, este le dedicó una mirada aprobatoria – Bien… lo que pasa es que… pues todo comenzó hace unos meses, varios meses en realidad; mi mente parece haberse vuelto morbosa, pienso habitualmente en sexo… y eso lógicamente perjudica mi entrenamiento, pero eso no es nada, luego comencé a fantasear con distintas cosas y entre ellas… con hombres… y hasta con Kakashi-Sensei. Tuve la oportunidad de tener sexo con Sakura e Ino, pero Sakura no accedió, así que me quedé a solas con Ino y bueno paso lo que ya sabes… pero ahora… esto es lo peor… creo que siento algo por otra persona…

-…. ¿Por quién? – Naruto estaba un tanto atontado con lo que Sasuke le había dicho, no esperaba tal confesión del antisocial vengador.

-Por…….. Kakashi-Sensei…. Él me… besó…

Los ojos de Naruto crecieron como platos redondos.

-¡¡Ka… Ka… Kakashi-Sensei te be…!! mpfh – Sasuke enseguida tapó la boca del rubio mientras miraba a todos lados nervioso de que alguien pudiera haber adivinado las ruidosas palabras de Naruto, y solo quitó su manos cuando este se tranquilizó – Lo siento, pero… me tomó muy por sorpresa. ¿Entonces Kakashi-Sensei es gay?

-No lo sé.

Sasuke se levantó y se dispuso a caminar, pero Naruto lo detuvo unas vez más, esta vez con palabras.

-Sasuke, yo… - adoptó una expresión que reflejaba un dejo de humillación, pero a la vez de alegría – bueno, quiero decir que… tienes mi apoyo en esto.

Sasuke lo miró con la boca levemente abierta.

Naruto… me asombra realmente. Ja, idiota, no sabes cuanto lo agradezco… amigo.

Ahhhh… ¿cómo le dije eso a Sasuke? Hum… ahora me va a desprestigiar. A demás quedé como idiota, ayudando a mi mayor rival.

-Naruto idiota… gracias. – Sasuke sonrió y le tendió la mano al rubio, quien lo miró pestañando incrédulo y recibió su mano para estrecharla en un gesto de gran amistad – Ahora, creo que tengo que aclarar las cosas con Kakashi-Sensei.

-Si, es lo mejor… mientras tanto yo iré a ver a Sakura-Chan. – Una enorme sonrisa cruzó los labios de Naruto y se fue rápidamente. Sasuke volvió a sonreír al verlo irse –

Hasta se ve tierno… Diablos, no pensamientos estúpidos de nuevo, menos con Naruto… malditas hormonas

Caminó lentamente y con un nudo en la garganta y dolor en el estómago hacia la casa de su sensei. Por suerte no se topó en el camino ni con Ino ni con Sakura. Pero en realidad esa no era su mayor preocupación en ese momento, lo más terrible se hallaba frente a él: la puerta. ¿Cómo tocar? Si, bien, es sencillo, nada mas se estira un poco la mano y se golpea, pero… para Sasuke no era tan sencillo. Aun así reunió todo su valor y golpeó tres veces seguidas; y la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Kakashi con el cabello revuelto y aun en pijama, evidente que había pasado todo el tiempo en cama luego de una mala noche.

…. Kuso, se ve sexy así… como recién despertado luego de… ¡Ahhh! Maldición no tengo remedio, Uchiha Sasuke eres un idiota.

Kakashi miró a Sasuke algo asombrado y con un pequeño rubor que era visible en lo que se veía de su cubierto rostro. Como ninguno de los dos hacía mas que mirarse, el adulto tuvo que romper el ya incómodo silencio.

-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?

-… ¿Puedo hablar?

-Por supuesto que puedes. – Kakashi sonrió rompiendo un poco la tensa situación –

-Hum, me refiero a que si puedo pasar para hablar… ¿puedo?

-Jaja, claro Sasuke, se a que te referías, anda, adelante.

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón como Kakashi le indicó amablemente; se dedicó a mirar hacia los alrededores antes de decir palabra alguna, aun tenía esperanza de que fuera el ninja copia quien comenzara a hablar, pero no fue así, Kakashi esperó en silencio lo que su alumno tenía que decir.

-Kakashi-Sensei yo… quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó, sobre… el beso. – no pudo evitar mirar al suelo mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas –

Kakashi se asombró, jamás pensó que Sasuke se atreviera a querer conversar sobre eso, es más el pensaba que Sasuke no le hablaría en largo tiempo.

-Ah, eso. Ya pedí disculpas y dije que no lo volveré a hacer, lo dije en serio, así que no te preocupes más y da por acabado el asunto Sasuke. – miró a los ojos del Uchiha, pero este parecía insatisfecho con la respuesta –

-No, no puedo y no quiero olvidar… eso es lo que me preocupa. Yo antes de… tener sexo con Ino estaba demasiado confundido, incluso tenía fantasías con… usted.

Sasuke no sabía si la expresión de Kakashi era de asombro o de algo más, porque podría jurar que se le veía casi feliz.

-Sasuke… me has dejado sin palabras esta vez. – Pero si Kakashi creía que las palabras de su joven alumno lo habían asombrado estaba equivocado, lo que realmente lo asombró fue ver como el Uchiha se levantaba veloz de su asiento para ir a dar un rápido beso a los labios de su maestro sin descubrirle el rostro – Sasuke………..

Debo controlarme, lo mejor sería que Sasuke se marchara ahora mismo, pero no soy capas de correrlo de la casa, no quiero que se vaya. Su presencia aquí me cautiva, su rostro hermoso pidiendo desesperado que se termine su confusión, sus manos temblando al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, el rubor en sus mejillas, su mirada extraviada, todo… se ve adorable.

¿Por qué…? Ya no se que pasa por mi mente, no sé por que lo besé. Pero en el fondo no me arrepiento, me siento bien, confundido pero bien. Me mira con expresión embelezada, sé que le gusto, sé que me quiere. Si, me quiere de verdad. Muchas chicas dicen amarme, y no lo pongo en duda, pero nada se compara con la mirada de deseo que ahora tiene Kakashi-Sensei, nada.

Kakashi no se resistió más y se acercó a Sasuke tomándolo por los hombros, dispuesto a abrazarlo y a algo más, pero justo en un último instante se contuvo lo suficiente como para hablar.

-Sasuke… es mejor que te vayas si no quieres que las cosas se compliquen más.

-¿Qué sería en este caso complicarse más? – Sasuke sabía lo que Kakashi quería decir, pero ya poco le importaba, quería, él quería estar con Kakashi –

-… Ya sabes que sería Sasuke, Por favor no me provoques, o las cosas terminarán como con Ino.

-No, no sería como con Ino… porque yo quiero, quiero con mis sentimientos reales, no por simple capricho esta vez.

Fueron suficientes esas palabras de aprobación para que Kakashi se lanzara contra su Sasuke como un lobo a su presa, acariciando frenético la espalda del adolescente quien estaba impresionado y hasta un poco asustado. Era demasiado diferente eso a lo que había pasado con Ino, esta vez Kakashi tenía el control de todo. Pasaba sus manos una y otra vez por la espalda de Sasuke mientras lo besaba (ya se había descubierto el rostro… qué daría por verlo así XD) mordiendo suavemente sus labios de vez en cuando, luego sus manos tomaron al chico por la cintura y con un movimiento lo hicieron quedar bajo Kakashi.

Nunca creí que llegaría este momento, nunca creí que Sasuke se entregara a mí. Se de sobra que está asustado, pero eso lo hace aun mas deseable. Realmente me cautiva, lo quiero… aunque no puedo decir que es amor… en este momento no me importa.

Desearía tener más valor como cuando estuve con Ino, pero no puedo. Kakashi me intimida, pero a la vez me hace sentir querido y me excita, pero no puedo negar que tengo miedo, no se si es miedo de lo que vaya a pasar después o miedo de entregarme a un hombre y ser gay… prefiero no dar mas vueltas al asunto, al menos no ahora… mmm, prefiero disfrutar.

Las insaciables y curiosas manos de Kakashi retiraron la caminas de Sasuke lentamente mientras este jadeaba despacio y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, ya fuera por placer, intimidación o temor.

Kakashi disfrutaba lamiendo los pezones de su alumno y se deleitaba con sus gemidos que le demostraban que ya comenzaba a perder timidez y se dejaba llevar por él. Pero luego su boca quiso subir y sus manos bajar; se aferro a su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo sensualmente mientras que sus manos se divertían pasando desde las caderas del joven hasta muy, muy, muy cerca de su entrepiernas haciéndolo estremecer y desesperarse reclamando placer.

-Ah, ah,… Kakashi-Sensei… más, más abajo…

-Mmm, ¿quieres más abajo?

-S-si, siii…. – Sasuke se perdía entre besos y carisias ya abandonando toda timidez y temor, participando a su vez con masajes al trasero y muslos de Kakashi – Ahh… Kakashi-Sensei…

Kakashi optó por no torturar más a Sasuke y le dio lo que pedía; bajó la mano hasta llegar a su entrepiernas y lo acarició sobre la ropa… pero justo era eso lo que le molestaba, deseaba el cuerpo del chico desnudo, y lo conseguiría. Sus manos volvieron a subir de su entrepiernas, llegaron al cierre del pantalón y lo bajaron, luego retiraron hábilmente la molesta prenda… pero aun quedaba el calzoncillo… pero para retirar tan provocadora prenda debía usarse algo que no fueran las manos esta vez. Bajó besando por el cuello, pecho, abdomen y caderas hasta llegar a la ropa interior, la tomó con los dientes y la retiro sensualmente. Sasuke gemía extasiado, sumido en placer, sus manos arañaban la alfombra mientras levantaba las caderas pidiendo la atención de Kakashi.

-Jaja, ¿impaciente porque haga eso Sasuke? – Kakashi miró a Sasuke a los ojos sonriendo, pero este le devolvió la mirada entre sonrojado y un poco molesto –

-Menos palabras y has lo que sabes que quiero. – Sasuke sonrió –

-Je, como quieras… no hay problema – se acerco un momento a su oído y susurro –, pero después yo me cobro lo que deseo…

Esas últimas palabras hicieron estremecer un poco a Sasuke… ¿acaso Kakashi se refería a lo que el estaba pensando al decir que se cobraría con lo que deseara? La respuesta no la supo enseguida, es más, luego de lo que ocurrió a continuación se le olvidó por completo.

Kakashi rodeó su ombligo con la lengua mientras su mano presionaba suavemente la punta de su pene, luego sus labios fueron besando sus caderas y sus muslos, para acabar perdiéndose entre las piernas del muchacho. Lamió todo el pene erecto de Sasuke y luego besó la punta mientras masturbaba con las manos, Sasuke gemía intensamente, tal como lo había soñado últimamente Kakashi. Sus manos revolvían desesperadas el cabello del jounin, enredando los dedos entre el revuelto plomizo. Kakashi se excitaba más al saber que Sasuke lo disfrutaba, pero eso era un tanto desesperante para él, dado que deseaba poseer al protagonista de los gemidos, lo deseaba ya, así que se dispuso a dejar la erección de Sasuke un momento, dejarlo excitado y deseoso de más placer, listo para que la penetración no fuese tan difícil.

Decidió hacerlo lento y con calma, era la primera vez de Sasuke y no estaba seguro de que se lo permitiera, y por más que lo deseara el no era un violador y no lo tomaría a la fuerza, por lo tanto tenía que prepararlo bien. Lo beso intensamente, dándole a conocer su cariño. Lo insito a que le quitara la ropa, y así lo hizo el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Recorrió con manos tímidas pero apasionadas el cuerpo de su sensei, palpando cada músculo antes de retirar la ropa, deleitando sus ojos cuando la prenda era lanzada lejos y el cuerpo del hombre quedaba al desnudo.

Kakashi-Sensei es hermoso, no había visto nunca a un hombre que me causara esta sensación. Es la primera vez que me éxito así por un hombre… la primera. Y ya no me preocupa que es de mi, no me preocupan mis preferencias, lo quiero y el me quiere, con eso me basta…

Kakashi ya desnudo abrazó a Sasuke, sus erecciones chocaron causando placer desesperado en ambos. Fue cuando Sasuke sintió a Kakashi levantarle las piernas, de inmediato el miedo se apoderó de él, no sabía como reaccionar y a demás no estaba seguro de que quería llegar tan lejos.

-No… yo no sé si esto sea bueno… Kakashi-Sensei. – dijo Sasuke preso entre temor y placer –

-Shhh. Tranquilo… tranquilo. – Kakashi besó los labios del joven mientras uno de sus dedos ya humedecidos se acercaba a su entrada, pero Sasuke rompió el beso para volver a objetar –

-No estoy seguro de querer… - Kakashi lo miró a los ojos –

-¿Entonces quieres dejar las cosas hasta aquí Sasuke? – con la otra mano le dio un rose a su pene –

-Ah… no… no se, yo quiero seguir pero…

-Tienes miedo.

-… No. – Sasuke se ofendió un poco ante el comentario de Kakashi, pero este rió –

-Jaja, esta bien. Es normal temer a lo desconocido, más aun si se trata de esto. Dejémoslo hasta aquí ¿vale?

¿Qué hago? No quiero detenerme, pero tampoco estoy seguro de querer ser poseído de esa forma… Kakashi-Sensei… es la persona que más amor me ha demostrado…

-No. Si quiero, es solo que… bien, si, tengo miedo.

Kakashi sonrió y abrazó a Sasuke con más fuerza proporcionándole seguridad.

-Es normal sentir temor en esta situación. - sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro - Descuida, eres mi alumno, haré bien las cosas y seré lo más suave posible.

Sasuke mostró otra pequeña sonrisa. Era maravilloso para Kakashi ver sonreír a su frío alumno de forma tan sincera y agradecida, era la primera vez que lo veía demostrar así sus emociones y eso lo halagaba enormemente.

Volvió a humedecer su dedo índice y lo dirigió a la entrada de Sasuke rozando despacio y luego adentrándose un poco. En seguida el cuerpo del chico se tensó haciendo las cosas un poco más difíciles.

-No te tenses Sasuke, trata de disfrutar.

-Duele un poco... - dijo Sasuke sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados mientras hacía un leve gesto de molestia -

-Se que duele, pero es un dolor pasajero, tienes que acostumbrarte.

Kakashi logró introducir el dedo haciendo a Sasuke dar un gemido entre placer y dolor. Poco a poco el cuerpo del adolescente se adaptó y dejo paso a un segundo dedo. Kakashi observaba complacido la expresión de su alumno: sonrojado, ojos cerrados, gimiendo y temblando suavemente mientras sus manos se aferraban a los pelos de la alfombra. Pasó su mano izquierda por la frente del excitado chico quitando los mechones de cabello oscuro que caían sobre sus ojos, ante tal acto Sasuke lo miro sin poder dejar de gemir. Sus ojos lucían brillantes y estaban mas bien entrecerrados, con una expresión de sumisión y placer que jamás había esperado ver en el. El placer de Kakashi aumentó, su deseo de poseer ese fuerte y a la vez frágil cuerpo era demasiada. Retiró sus dedos del cuerpo de Sasuke y lo tomó por las caderas acercándolo a el haciendo que pasara las piernas al rededor de su cintura (me explico: Kakashi está ahora sentado y Sasuke acostado con las caderas levemente levantadas y las piernas al rededor de Kakashi.), acercó su pene erecto a su trasero tras sonreírle de nuevo para darle confianza comenzó con la penetración. Le fue muy difícil; Sasuke estaba más tenso que la vez anterior y su cuerpo temblaba mucho, su expresión paso del placer al dolor y sus gemidos eran ahora quejidos.

-Relájate Sasuke, así el dolor será menos.

-Ahh... no, no puedo... - instintivamente trató de alejarse, pero Kakashi lo atrajo hacia él de nuevo introduciéndose un poco más en su cuerpo - Ahhh! No...

Maldición Sasuke es muy estrecho, esto está volviéndose más difícil cada vez... tengo que hacerlo rápido.

No me gusta esto, es doloroso y ya no siento placer como antes... si bien no se compara con el dolor a ser herido en batalla, pero duele mucho.

-Sasuke, por favor trata de relajarte ahora... - dio carisias estimulando su pene a lo cual Sasuke reaccionó mejor dejándose llevar y relajándose un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para anular el dolor -

Era ahora o nunca, no podía tardarse más, su erección no se lo permitía y si no lo hacía ahora estaría tratando de entrar en el Uchiha hasta la noche. Ya estando parte de su miembro dentro de Sasuke, Kakashi empujó con un poco de fuerza hasta entrar por completo en el. Sasuke gritó y se revolvió de dolor tratando de apartarse de su maestro, pero este lo afirmó por los hombros impidiéndole escapar.

-Ya pasó, tranquilo... - lo tomó por la espalda para dejarlo sentado sobre el y lo abrazó con fuerza besándole el cuello mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente - Te quiero Sasuke, tenlo en cuenta, te quiero.

-Ahh... yo también... - buscó los labios de Kakashi y le dio un beso que era cortado de repente por gemidos que ya no eran de dolor, sino de placer, un nuevo tipo de placer que estaba sintiendo -

Kakashi volvió a acomodar a Sasuke en el suelo y le levantó las piernas poniéndolas sobre sus hombros. Sus movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos y fuertes, cada vez más llegando a ser violentos, pero esto no molesto a Sasuke ya que se había adaptado y lo disfrutaba al cien por siento gimiendo como nunca, mordiendo los hombros de su maestro, clavando sus dedos en la espalda de este y pidiendo con locura más y más placer. Para mayor estímulo Kakashi masturbó su pene de nuevo dejando al frío vengador (que en ese momento de frió no tenía nada) en un estado de éxtasis total en el cual sus ojos entrecerrados dejaban adivinar que a duras penas sabía donde estaba.

No puedo pensar, solo sentir... mmmm, es tan intenso, me volveré loco, pero no me importa no quiero dejar de sentir nunca... ahhh, podría morir ahora y moriría feliz. Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida... amor, siento amor... placer, demasiado para soportarlo. No se si estoy en este mundo o en otro, solo quiero sentir más, nada me importa.

Los gemidos de Sasuke ya eran gritos desenfrenados y empapados en lujuria, las carisias que le propinaba a Kakashi eran totalmente salvajes dejando marcas que parecían heridas, palabras tan simples como "te amo" le costaba pronunciarlas ya que los gemidos las ahogaban, pero no eran capaces de ahogar el sentimiento.

Sasuke es tan provocador, me encanta... no recuerdo haberme sentido tan bien en demasiado tiempo... ahhh. Ya casi terminaré... lo siento venir... todo ahora es este chico, todo es el... sus gemidos inundan mi ser, su cuerpo cálido y estrecho me hace disfrutar al máximo sintiendo todo, su rostro lleno de placer me lleva a la gloria... mi mente se deja fundir en el derramando mi ser dentro de su cuerpo...

Con un potente gemido Sasuke alcanzó el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que Kakashi. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas. Se quedaron abrazados tratando de recuperar el aliento. Kakashi sonrió a su alumno y tras darle un beso en la frente se durmieron.

-- -- -- - -- - - - - -- ----- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras, Naruto hablaba con Sakura mientras comían helado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Así es Sakura-Chan, Sasuke tiene algunos problemas, pero ya los solucionará y volverá a ser el de antes. – Naruto sonrió –

-Si. – sonrió ella también – Gracias por los ánimos Naruto.

Tengo que ser un idiota para dejar bien a Sasuke… siendo que yo amo a Sakura-Chan más que nadie. Pero ya me resigné… sé que jamás la podré tener.

Espero que Sasuke-Kun resuelva su problema pronto. Me pregunto qué será… Bueno no importa, de seguro vuelve a ser el mismo Sasuke-Kun de antes.

--Continúa—

Bueno, ya tenía escrito este cap. Así que lo puse prácticamente enseguida… es más fuerte que el anterior jeje… Bueno desde ahora pienso complicar más las cosas XD no me agrada todo lo feliz, así que la parejita yaoi no podrá estar a salvo mucho tiempo!


	3. Anhelando la muerte

He aquí el 3º cap. Hum… de antemano… ¡¡gomen!! Ya verán por que lo digo. Advertencias: contiene yaoi y violación.

**Capitulo 3: Anhelando la muerte**

Kakashi se despertó y vio al chico que dormía a su lado pacíficamente. Le acarició con un dedo el rostro, pero bastó ese leve contacto para que Sasuke abriera los ojos.

-Kakashi-Sensei... - una honesta sonrisa cubrió sus labios -

-Hola Sasuke. - Kakashi sonrió divertido - ¿Te sientes bien?

Sasuke asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Kakashi lo abrazó y le besó el cuello suavemente, el Uchiha serró los ojos suspirando feliz.

-Gracias, Kakashi-Sensei.

-No hay nada que agradecer... y perdóname, creo que te hice doler mucho.

-Ah, no... Está bien. - un color carmesí cubrió las mejillas de Sasuke - Kakashi-Sensei yo... te amo.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos.

´´ ¿Sasuke me ama? Vaya, ya no sé si es bueno o malo. Yo lo quiero, pero... no para amarlo.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo esperanzado a que el respondiera de la misma forma, pero la respuesta jamás llegó, a cambio solo hubo una sonrisa por parte del ninja copia.

Pero de pronto Kakashi pareció alarmado.

-Maldición...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy debía entrenar a Naruto, se lo prometí.

-Jaja, descuida, tan solo llegarás tarde, nada fuera de lo común.

Rápidamente Kakashi se levantó (desnudo como estaba, así que imaginen la cara de Sasuke XD) y se dirigió al baño. A su vez Sasuke lo siguió y entró con el, no quería separarse de _su _Kakashi-Sensei.

La ducha fue maravillosa para el adolescente. Kakashi lo enjabonó completo, deteniéndose a prestar más atención a unas partes que otras provocando estímulos placenteros en el joven. Luego de la ducha se vistieron y salieron. Sasuke había decidido que él debía ir a entrenar también; no podía dejar a Kakashi solo entrenando con Naruto.

En un campo abierto (lugar fijado para entrenar) yacían Naruto y también Sakura, esta sonrió feliz al ver a Sasuke llegar junto con Kakashi. Naruto por su parte adivinó que algo pasaba entre ellos. Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan distraído en un entrenamiento y tan pendiente de Kakashi, a demás habían llegado juntos... no cabía duda de que algo pasaba.

Mientras corrían Naruto pasó al lado de Sasuke y lo miró sonriendo con burla.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? estás patético hoy. - Sasuke ignoró ese comentario, no tenía ganas de discutir ese día, se sentía bien -

´´Ja, Naruto idiota, tu estarías peor que yo su hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Ya cansados descansaron un rato de pie a la sombra, fue cuando Naruto tomando por sorpresa al Uchiha le propinó una patada en el trasero, haciendo que este diera un quejido de dolor. Kakashi reprendió a Naruto, cosa extraña ya que por lo general no se entrometía. Esto aumentó las sospechas de Naruto.

´´ Ya no hay duda... Sasuke y Kakashi-Sensei han... Un rubor cubrió las mejillas del Uzumaki. ´´ Dios, no me lo creo. Quizás me equivoco... pero entonces ¿Por qué le dolió tanto mi patada?... ¡Tengo que averiguarlo!

Luego del entrenamiento Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué demonios haces baka? - preguntó extrañado y molesto Sasuke. Naruto le estaba quitando tiempo para ir al lado de _su_ Kakashi -

-Cállate y sígueme, quiero hablar contigo.

Sasuke lo siguió intrigado, llegaron tras un gran árbol. Naruto lo miró a los ojos y debitó un poco en preguntar, pero tuvo que decidirse y soltar su pregunta, puesto que Sasuke comenzó a hartarse.

-OK, lo haré rápido. - tomó aire - ¿Tuvistesexoconkakashi-sesei?

-¿Qué? ¿Al menos puedes hablar bien? baka.- Naruto lo miró sonrojado y a la vez molesto -

-Que si ¿tuviste... sexo con Kakashi-Sensei...? - los ojos de Sasuke se duplicaron en tamaño y su rostro palideció unos segundos para luego tomar un color rojo -

´´ ¿Cómo mierda se dio cuenta...? Este Naruto aprendió a leer la mente o quizás...Y ahora, ¿qué le respondo?... Bah, no lo negare, estoy orgulloso de lo que hice... creo....

-Pues... tu pregunta es muy directa y mi respuesta sería muy personal. - fingió su típica frialdad e indiferencia, pero la verdad es que estaba sumamente nervioso y avergonzado - Bueno... s...si...

-¿Na...ni?......... - si bien Naruto sospechaba, pero de ahí a que el Uchiha lo afirmara... -

-.... Si, si. Pasó.

-Pero... ¡¿cómo, cuándo, dónde?!

Sasuke lo miró serio. No tendría porque contarle nada, pero... necesitaba desahogarse y la vez anterior Naruto había sido buen oyente. Tras dudar un momento terminó contándole todo, claro que sin lujo de detalles, eso quedaba para la intimidad.

Naruto quedó sorprendido y le tomó unos minutos creerlo y aceptarlo, pero después, al igual que la vez anterior, terminó brindándole su apoyo moral a Sasuke.

Pero mientras para Sasuke y kakashi las cosas iban de maravilla, para Naruto y Sakura no era así. Por un lado la chica estaba feliz de ver como su amado Sasuke-Kun parecía cada día más alegre, pero por otro lado lo sentía cada vez más distante e inalcanzable para ella. Naruto por su parte se sentía mal de no poder hacer nada por ella, quería decirle todo a cerca de Kakashi y Sasuke, pero no podía. Hasta que un día la joven Haruno rompió en llantos ante el chico del Kyuuby.

-Na... Naruto, ya no sé qué hacer... - miró al suelo y luego a los ojos azules del rubio - Creo que solo me queda asumir que... Sasuke-Kun jamás se fijará en mi... han pasado varios años desde que lo amo y jamás he sentido que me quiera más que a una compañera de equipo...

Naruto no sabía qué hacer. No sacaba nada con decirle que todo estaría bien y que algún día Sasuke se fijaría en ella, sería solo darle falsas esperanzas. Sin poder decir mucho se marchó a buscar al Uchiha.

Golpeó a la puerta de Sasuke, pero no fue este quien abrió, sino que fue Kakashi.

-Hola, Kakashi-Sensei.

-Hola Naruto. - el maestro ninja le dedicó una sonrisa - Oh, pasa, pasa.

Naruto entró y a los segundos apareció Sasuke sin camisa y con... ¿un látigo?

´´ ¿Na... Nani? ¡¿Qué demonios harán estos dos en sus ratos libres?!

Los tres ninjas quedaron en silencio por un momento, Sasuke rojo como un tomate, Kakashi mudo pero levemente divertido y Naruto estupefacto. Sasuke escondió tras la espalda el látigo, pero ese acto lo hizo aun más evidente, a lo que Kakashi rompió en carcajadas y al final todos terminaron riendo. Luego de que se calmaron Naruto les habló sobre lo preocupado que estaba por Sakura.

-................ - Sasuke miró a Kakashi buscando alguna sugerencia en los ojos del ninja, este le devolvió la mirada -

-Por mi ella puede enterarse. Conozco bien a Sakura, sé que no le estará contando a todos y se lo guardará como un secreto.

-Pero, Kakashi-Sensei, para ella podría ser demasiado doloroso saberlo... - dijo Naruto preocupado -

-Es verdad, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. - Sasuke se expresó con un toque de indiferencia - A demás sea cual sea la respuesta que se le de, ninguna la incluirá a ella conmigo, así que el resultado es siempre el mismo.

-Si, es verdad, a demás Sakura no merece que le mintamos. - Kakashi dio una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras, a lo cual Naruto pareció relajarse un poco - Ya verás como todo estará bien pronto Naruto.

La idea comenzó a gustarle al Uzumaki, quizás hasta tenía alguna oportunidad con Sakura luego de que ella se rindiera en sus intentos de conquistar a Sasuke... esa podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para que ella se fijara en quien la había estado pretendiendo ciegamente desde hace años.

Pero para el pobre chico la respuesta fue completamente diferente. Luego de que el mismo le contara, por petición de Kakashi, y la viera romper en llanto, luego de que el la abrazara y le diera apoyo, luego de que el le dijera que siempre estaría allí para hacerla feliz, ella respondió entre sollozos.

-Gracias... Naruto. - sonrió amargamente - Creo que solo me queda una opción; fijarme en quien si merece mi amor, en quien me ha apoyado enormemente...

Naruto sintió un vuelco de felicidad en el corazón.

-Ya Sasuke-Kun tiene a quien amar, y si el está feliz yo también lo estaré por el. Ahora debo preocuparme por tratar de querer a quien si me ama, y ser feliz... - Naruto sonrió ampliamente y estuvo a pocos segundos de lanzarse a abrazarla y gritar que la amaba, pero se contuvo, por suerte - Despuás de todo Lee-San siempre me ha apoyado, se lo debo.

A Naruto el mundo se le fue abajo. ¿Por qué nada le podía salir bien? Si él se había preocupado por ella, siempre estuvo ahí por ella... ¿Por qué ella no le correspondía...? No era justo, no lo era, el merecía al menos un poco de su cariño.

´´ No se cómo pude ser tan idiota de creer que se quedaría conmigo... siempre seré la última posibilidad, quizás ni si quiera eso. ¡Y no sé por qué me deprimo tanto si toda mi vida ha sido así! ¡Ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto! ¡Al rechazo de la gente, a no ser querido...! Entonces... ¿Por qué mantuve la esperanza? Pero... ya no más, esto fue lo último. Me rindo, no buscaré el amor de nadie nunca más, prefiero vivir solo y adaptarme al rechazo de una vez a seguir con mi ilusión y ser decepcionado una y otra vez.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del rubio, pero Sakura no lo notó, sus ojos estaban muy empañados para fijarse en los de Naruto.

Pasaron dos días en los que a Naruto no se le vio ni el rastro. Sasuke lo notó y partió a su casa una mañana temprano.

´´ Más le vale a este baka tener alguna buena excusa para estar tan ausente, me ha hecho perder una mañana de entrenamiento a solas con Kakashi-Koi.

Estuvo algunos minutos golpeando a la puerta y cuando desistió y decidió marcharse esta se abrió. Naruto estaba ahí, vestido y arreglado como si nada, pero aun así un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke... algo en Naruto estaba mal.

-¿No me harás pasar, baka?

-Entra. - Naruto le dio la espalda caminando hacia el living - ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

-Hum... eh... - Naruto lo miró impaciente, pero no dijo nada, solo lo esperó presionándolo con la mirada, una mirada extrañamente fría, poco típica en el chico - OK. Vine a ver que demonios te pasaba, no es que este preocupado, pero no has dado señal de vida en estos últimos días.

-Ah... eso... Solo no tenía deseos de salir.

-¿Solo eso? - Sasuke lo miró a los ojos - A mi no me engañas baka, ahora dime que mierda te pasa.

-No me llames baka - el tono de voz de Naruto era frió y calmado, no como antes que chillaba como volcán en erupción - y ya te dije, no tenía deseos de salir.

-.... Naruto, este no eres tu.

-Ja ¿entonces quien es?

-.... - Sasuke lo miró comenzando a perder la paciencia, se levanto y lo afirmó por los hombros moviéndolo bruscamente - Mira BAKA a mi no me tratarás así, y deja ya ese tono de ultratumba que no va contigo. ¡Dime de una estúpida vez que te pasa, BAKA!

Lo que pasó a continuación dejo al Uchiha helado. Naruto lo afirmó del cuello de la camisa y lo giró dejándolo contra la pared, se acercó mucho y le dijo con una voz reflejando odio.

-A mi tampoco me tratarás así... ya nadie lo hará, ni Sakura ni nadie, menos un marica como tu. - Sasuke quedó con la boca abierta e incapaz de articular palabra. Era la primera vez que Naruto no llamaba a la pelirosada Sakura-Chan, pero lo que realmente le asombró y a la vez le dolió fue que lo llamara marica - ¿Te quedó claro?

Sasuke se soltó con un movimiento brusco. Deseaba poder decir algo que dejara a Naruto callado, tener el la última palabra, pero esta vez Naruto lo había derrotado. No pudo hacer nada más que apretar los puños y dirigirse a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, pero lo escuchó, sus oídos sensibles de ninja le permitieron oír un sollozo muy leve. Se giró a Naruto y lo vio apoyado contra la pared, llorando. Dudó unos segundos y luego se dirigió a el. No sabía bien como actuar así que solo se quedó mirándolo. Sintió deseos de abrazarlo y darle apoyo, pero no... Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador, no era así. Por más blando que fuera con su Kakashi-Koi el no era así con el resto. Pero no se imaginó que sería Naruto quien se lanzara a sus brazos llorando como un niño pequeño, soltando todo lo que tenía guardado en su alma y que le hacía daño, maldiciendo su suerte y su odiando su soledad, lo dijo todo entre sollozos en el hombro de Sasuke, y este decidió dejar de lado su orgullo y frialdad para abrazar al chico y tratar de calmarlo. Después de todo, ¿quién entendía mejor que el la soledad de Naruto? Si bien el siempre tuvo cariño de sus admiradoras, pero eso no significaba nada. Cuando al fin Naruto se calmó un poco se sentaron en el sillón.

-Sasuke... gomen.

-... ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

-Por todo, en especial por... por como te llame hace un rato.

-........OK. - Sasuke estaba molesto y ofendido por haber sido llamado marica, pero después de todo no deseaba darle más vueltas al asunto - Naruto... olvídate de Sakura, es mi mejor consejo... A demás estos días la he visto junto a Lee.

-Si, estoy tratando de olvidarla. Es más, no me volveré a fijar en nadie nunca más. - su cara reflejaba amargura -

-Creo que eso no lo puedes planear, pero bueno, las cosas se darán.

-Si. Ah, Sasuke... gracias. - Naruto le tendió la mano a Sasuke y la estrechó con el en gesto de amistad mientras sonreía ampliamente mirándolo a los ojos... ¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Sasuke eran tan hermosos? - En serio, gracias.

-Ya no las des... baka. - Sasuke también sonrió para el rubio y este pasó una mano acariciando el rostro de su amigo - ¿Naruto... qué haces?

En un rápido movimiento Naruto juntó sus labios a los del Uchiha, fue un beso demasiado leve, casi imperceptible.

-Lo siento, no sé por qué lo hice... solo tuve el impulso y la curiosidad.

-.... No lo vuelvas a hacer... Ya me tengo que ir baka, Kakashi-Sensei tenía tiempo libre ahora.

En cuanto Sasuke se marchó Naruto llevó sus dedos a sus labios... Qué sensación más extraña... si bien antes había probado esos labios, pero en aquella ocasión le habían parecido más fríos. Ahora eran tan cálidos y suaves, tan apetecibles...

´´ Sasuke... quiero verte de nuevo. ¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Qué idiotez acabo de pensar?! ¡¡Nooooo, me estoy volviendo loco, esto de Sakura-Chan me afecto más de lo que creí!! Aunque, debo admitir que esta visita de dicho personaje de mirada penetrante capas de helar la sangre me ha sentado muy bien, me siento mucho mejor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino a la casa de Kakashi, Sasuke vio sentados en las sillas de una heladería a Sakura y Lee. Este último miró al Uchiha con aires de victoria, se le veía realmente feliz. Y Sakura tenía una sonrisa sínica, abrazaba notoria mente a Lee como queriendo sacar celos a Sasuke.

´´ Ja, bien por Lee... Que baka es Sakura, como si me importara.

Abrió la puerta de la casa de Kakashi con toda confianza, hacía un tiempo que ya estaba prácticamente viviendo con él. A pesar de que mucha gente los miraba raro, pero nadie tenía pruebas de nada, a demás ya tenían planeado decir que era todo cosa de entrenamientos especiales, y si no se lo creían no importaba.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Kakashi, ahí estaba el en la cama; cabello mojado, toalla en la cintura... sexy. La boca de Sasuke quedó entreabierta y el ninja copia sonrió al ver el efecto de su sensual pose, extendió las manos a su alumno invitándolo a compartir la cama con él. Tuvieron una buena sesión de carisias y placer intenso, donde Sasuke ya también sometía a su Kakashi-Koi.

-Sasuke... mmmm... estás salvaje hoy... ¡Auch! cuidado no tan fuerte... mmm... si, si, así si... ahhh... más rápido.

Sasuke tenía a su koi boca abajo haciéndolo morder las sábanas de vez en cuando. Sasuke tenía la costumbre de ser más bien violento en sus cosas, pero luego era Kakashi quien se cobraba la mejor venganza. Esposándolo a la cama lo sometía como quería, dándole doloroso placer, a veces hasta propinarle algún leve golpe. A Sasuke no le molestaba todo eso, pero a veces sentía que era él quien más amaba en la relación, sentía que Kakashi lo quería mucho, pero no pasaba de un cariño carnal, quizás leve toque de paternidad al ser su alumno. Él tenía que sacarse todas esas dudas de la cabeza. Luego de acabar con varios rounds de intenso placer y dolor, Sasuke lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Te amo más que nada en el mundo... - se quedó callado esperando el "yo también" que jamás llegaba... y una vez mas no llegó. Kakashi solo respondió con un beso suave. Esta vez Sasuke acabó el beso más rápido - Kakashi-Koi tu... ¿tu me amas?

Un incómodo silencio se formó, pero Sasuke podía escuchar con claridad los latidos de su propio corazón esperando una respuesta, la respuesta que el quería oír.

-Sasuke, amor es una palabra demasiado intensa.

-..... ¿Eso quiere decir...? - los ojos de Sasuke imploraban otra respuesta de su amante -

-Quiere decir que no. No te amo Sasuke. Te quiero demasiado, pero no te amo...

-...................

-Lo siento.

-¿Si no me amas por qué haces el amor conmigo? - Sasuke luchaba contra sus impulsos por no mostrar debilidad. Uchiha Sasuke debía aparentar seriedad aunque por dentro se sintiera herido -

-No creo que sea necesario amar para llegar a tener relaciones Sasuke.

-Pero... pero es lo esencial. Entonces solo tienes placer conmigo, entonces me utilizas para satisfacerte, entonces no eres sincero. ¡Juegas conmigo! - como todo ser humano Sasuke se sintió derrotado, por más que fuera el vengador frió se sintió deshecho esa vez -

-Sasuke, cálmate, estas exagerando las cosas... - pero fue cortado por un nuevo grito de Sasuke -

-¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes! Yo te doy lo mejor de mí y tú no me respondes de la misma forma. ¡Así que no me digas que exagero porque no es verdad! - Kakashi se acercó a el tratando de calmarlo con un abrazo, pero el chico lo apartó de un brusco empujón - ¡Ya no! No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar hasta que me ames.

-........ Que infantil eres Sasuke. No me empujes así otra vez, no tienes el derecho.

-¡Y tu no tienes el derecho de jugar conmigo!

¡Paf! Sasuke quedó con la cara daba vuelta y el labio sangrando; Kakashi le había dado con el puño en la mejilla derecha. Una vez más los cubrió el silencio. Una lágrima se esforzaba por salir del ojo derecho del muchacho, pero este no lo permitió, activo su orgullo y se tragó esa tristeza que lo estaba invadiendo. A demás, después de todo aceptaba que se había pasado al decir todas esas cosas recientemente, pero aun así no se sentía feliz sabiendo que su amor no era correspondido.

Kakashi lo abrazo esta vez y le acarició la espalda y la nuca.

-Perdóname... no quería pegarte tan fuerte. - Kakashi le habló suave en el oído -

-... No hay problema, me lo merecía.

-Sasuke.... yo sé que no te voy a amar. Al menos no por mucho tiempo. - adivinando el "¿por qué?" de los ojos del Uchiha respondió - Porque no deseo atarme a nadie y porque en el fondo... no puedo dejar de verte como mi alumno... y como un niño.

Esta vez la lágrima rebelde corrió por la suave mejilla de Sasuke y a el no le importó. Esa lágrima era la decisión que debía tomar... un vengador sabía cuando había que hacer algo necesario, doloroso pero necesario para el. Lo abrazó con fuerza y se permitió llorar en su cuello. Kakashi comprendió su llanto como la decisión que el mismo había estado pensando. Le acarició el pelo con delicadeza.

-Sasuke, quiero que siempre sepas que te quiero, y no es un cariño como el que le doy a Naruto o a Sakura, es un cariño mucho mayor, te quiero como mi pareja pero...

-Pero esto no puede ser... - despegó su cara del cuello de Kakashi y le sonrió con amargura - Lo entiendo. Sé que me quieres y mucho, pero después de un tiempo las cosas acabaran mal... mejor terminar ahora, cortar por lo sano.

-.... Si. Retiro lo dicho sobre tu inmadurez, eres muy maduro Sasuke. - le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió - No quiero que se pierda el lazo de amistad Sasuke.

-Ni yo... Kakashi-Sensei.

-Fue una linda experiencia, y nadie sabe si en un futuro vuelve a ocurrir... - le dio un beso en la frente a lo que Sasuke sonrió -

Los siguientes 4 días fueron difíciles para sensei y alumno. Sasuke no fue capas de ir a entrenar con el grupo, se quedaba casi todo el día en su casa reflexionando, hasta deseaba pensar en Itachi para sacarse a cierto ninja de cabello plomizo de la cabeza. Pero no su odiado hermano bastaba.

Para Kakashi las cosas eran agotadoras, no lograba concentrarse bien al momento de entrenar a sus otros dos alumnos, por suerte estos no le exigían de mas; se habían dado cuenta que algo había ocurrido. Y fue exactamente gracias a uno de esos dos alumnos que las cosas para el joven Uchiha tomaron un camino más alegre, y a su vez también para Kakashi, al ver al chico sonreír de nuevo.

Uzumaki Naruto, que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza el calor de los fríos (rara combinación... lo se XD pero me gusta así) labios de Uchiha Sasuke, decidió devolverle el favor. Ahora era su rival amigo quien necesitaba sus servicios. Entró por la ventana (que estaba abierta... lógico, sino como entra) ya que después de tocar incansablemente (tocó 5 veces nada mas) nadie abrió. El cuarto del chico estaba ordenado, pero ni había nadie. Luego dedujo que ese estaba bañando, porque era demasiado extraño que de adentro de un cuarto que estaba cerrado se escuchara lluvia. Se estiró en la cómoda cama del chico de cabellos negros y esperó. Al poco rato este salió... desnudo. Los ojos de Naruto triplicaron su tamaño... tremendo panorama, el cuerpo de Sasuke era hermoso, muy bien definido a causa del entrenamiento. Naruto reconocía que el también tenía un buen cuerpo, pero Sasuke parecía mayor; más alto y con un cuerpo mas varonil.

-........ ? - Sasuke quedó un tanto avergonzado por la situación -

-.................................................. - el rubor en las mejillas del rubio era demasiado notorio y a la vez contagioso, ya que en cuanto Sasuke notó el tono carmesí de Naruto su cara ardió y sus mejillas adquirieron el mismo color.

-............. Kuso... ¿Piensas mirarme todo el maldito día baka? - dicho comentario acabo un poco con la tensión del ambiente e hizo que Naruto se diera vuelta dejando de ver el panorama (tremendo panorama) -

´´ Sasuke... maldición cada día me asombras mas... esto no es bueno... ¿o si? Tampoco es malo... solo es diferente. Sentimiento más loco no había tenido jamás.

´´ Koitsu, maldito baka, espero nada más que no haya estado con alguna micro cámara fotográfica... conociéndolo es capas de tomarme fotos para venderlas por todo Konoha.

Sasuke se vistió y luego se dirigió a Naruto dándolo vuelta bruscamente por el hombro.

-Tampoco era para que te quedaras toda la tarde dado vuelta baka. - Naruto lo miró molesto, pero no se atrevió a reclamar, no por temor ni nada parecido, sino por un cierto dejo de lástima. Antes no se había fijado en lo tristes que lucían esos ojos negros -

-Sasuke... este... ¿Cómo has estado?

´´ No podía preguntar nada más idiota. Maldición, ¿por qué cuando quiero preguntar algo pero no se como termino diciéndolo de la forma mas estúpida?

-Hmm... Es lógica la respuesta Naruto. Supongo que tu pequeño cerebro te da para enterarte lo que pasó entre Kakashi-Sensei y yo.

-........ Si.

-Bueno, pues me estoy recuperando, soy fuerte y puedo con esto. - sonrió con aires de importancia - Sabes, sinceramente esperaba más una visita de Sakura que una tuya..... Te doy las gracias por venir baka.

-Jeje, solo lo hice porque tú hiciste lo mismo por mí.

´´¡¡¡Y también porque tenia que verte!!! Condenado Sasuke me tienes pensando en ti desde que sentí tus labios... mierda, tus labios... los tengo a unos metros de mi reclamando besos.

-Ah, fue solo por eso.

-.......... No en realidad no. No fue solo por devolverte el favor, sino porque eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y porque... quería verte.

-¿Por qué querías verme? ¿Hay algo que me quieras pedir baka?

-No... Bueno si.

-Decídete. - Sasuke sonrió y Naruto lo miró aparentando molestia, pero luego mostró una linda sonrisa, una sonrisa con un toque infantil que lo hacía ver muy tierno -

-OK. ¿Quieres saber por qué es que también he venido?

-Si.

-Vine porque... Vine porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que sentí mis labios contra los tuyos.

Para variar.... silencio. Pero esta vez a Sasuke no le incomodó, hasta simpático le pareció. A demás adoraba ver a Naruto nervioso y sonrojado, esperando una respuesta.

-Ah. Oír eso me agradó más que la versión de que viniste para devolver el favor. - sonrió a lo que Naruto lo miró asombrado y luego sonrió también... y volvió a asombrarse cuando vio al sobreviviente Uchiha acercarse a el con aspecto de lobo cazador - Sabes Naruto, me gusta dejar a la gente pensando en mi...

Naruto se sintió en un sueño cuando Sasuke lo besó intensamente... Que delicia de labios poseía ese joven alto y de piel pálida.

´´ Oh Sasuke... podría quedarme así para siempre...

´´ Hmmm... Naruto es bastante deseable... mmm... me gustan sus labios suaves e infantiles.

Luego de separárse Naruto se sonrojó de nuevo, Sasuke también pero mucho menos que el chico zorruno.

-Y bien ¿eso te dejará pensando en mí por unos días más? - Sasuke sonrió con maldad -

-Sin duda que si... - sonrió también -

De pronto la mirada de Sasuke se volvió seria y su semblante aparentaba reflexión.

-¿Nani? - preguntó Naruto al ver a Sasuke así -

-Es que... No puedo creer como es que mi mente cambia tanto en tan poco tiempo. Kakashi-Sensei me dijo que es por la edad, pero es demasiado.

-Si, lo mismo conmigo. Yo que amaba a Sakura-Chan... ahora... tú estas primero que ella. - Sasuke lo miró impresionado - Hey, no dije que te ame tampoco jaja.

-Jaja lo se baka.

Desde ese día Naruto y Sasuke pasaban más tiempo juntos, de vez en cuando se besaban, pero aun no quería pasar de ser más que amigos con algo de ventajas. Ambos necesitaban su tiempo para olvidar del todo a sus antiguos amores. En cuanto a estos, Kakashi y Sasuke volvían a tener la confianza de sensei y alumno y siempre que Sasuke tenía alguna inquietud Kakashi estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Y Naruto con Sakura seguían siendo amigos como siempre, esta última parecía ya haberse resignado a Sasuke por completo y se dedicaba a Lee.

Las cosas eran casi perfectas... Eran.

Una tarde, sobre un árbol, un rubio colgaba cabeza abajo mientras un chico de cabello negro descansaba sentado con los brazos cruzados. Platicaban como siempre, ofendiéndose amistosamente y tratando de vencerse el uno al otro. Fue precisamente cuando Naruto se disponía a tratar de empujar a Sasuke de la rama del árbol cuando ambos sintieron algo. Dos sujetos estaban demasiado cerca de ellos, en el árbol vecino. Eran Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame. En seguida la ira de Sasuke se hizo notoria. Era tiempo de probar todo su progreso en los tres años que habían pasado.

Pero en cosa de milésimas Itachi tenía a Naruto agarrado del cuello y Kisame apuntaba a Sasuke con su espada roba chakra. Naruto forcejeó hasta que logró soltarse, o más bien Itachi lo soltó, quería ver que tan bueno podía ser el rubio. Lamentablemente parecía ser que el arduo entrenamiento por parte de los jóvenes no causaba mucho efecto en los dos ninjas superiores, lógicamente ellos también habían progresado mucho. Itachi inmovilizó a su hermano menor dejándolo de cara contra el tronco de un árbol y el brazo derecho doblado a punto de quebrárselo. Naruto no estaba en mejores condiciones, Kisame lo tenía colgando de un pie. Pero

ni Sasuke ni Naruto se dejarían vencer así de fácil. Mientras uno liberaba su sello maldito el otro dejaba salir su chakra del Kyuuby, logrando así soltarse de sus atacantes y poder emparejar las cosas un poco... solo un poco, porque en cuanto el sharingan de Itachi logró captar a Sasuke este quedo fuera de batalla en poco tiempo, luchó contra el poder de su hermano, pero el nivel de sharingan de este parecía haber aumentado aun más. Sasuke se quedó inmovilizado viendo como su amigo era golpeado brutalmente, oyendo sus gritos sin poder hacer nada, completamente impotente como la vez en que su hermano asesinó a todo su clan menos a él.

-¡¡Deténganse!! Déjalo, pelea conmigo, déjalo a el. - Sasuke gritaba frenético viendo a Naruto en cara en el suelo -

Itachi se volvió a su hermano y le dijo en un susurro.

-Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en ti aún. Sé paciente estúpido hermanito, otro día te tocará a ti. Ahora disfruta de esto. - con un veloz movimiento quedó al lado del herido Naruto, miró a Kisame y este hizo una señal de afirmación con la cabeza, luego afirmo al rubio que luchaba en vano sin poder soltarse. - Mira hermano... mira esto... sé que quedará tan gravado en tu mente como la muerte de nuestros padres.

Itachi con un brutal y ágil movimiento de sus manos despojó a Naruto de sus ropas y en un segundo acto ágil se despojó de las suyas mientras Kisame obligaba por la fuerza al chico a ponerse a gatas en el suelo. Sasuke observaba horrorizado adivinando lo que su hermano se disponía a hacerle a Naruto.

-Por favor... No.... Detente, no le hagas eso... - Sasuke rogaba en vano a su hermano para que no siguiera acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo -

Muy tarde, no podía hacer nada... nada... solo observar y llorar por su amigo... oír sus gritos de dolor desgarrante cuando Itachi lo afirmó por las caderas y con un brusco movimiento hacia delante lo penetró salvajemente, haciendo gritar a Naruto de dolor, liberando lágrimas y quejidos incesables.

-¡¡Bastaaaaaaaaa!! ¡Tómame a mí! Pero porfavor déjalo... lo ruego... tómame a mi... déjalo a el... basta... - Sasuke lloraba mientras se afirmaba la cabeza con las manos. Naruto gritaba entre sollozos y hacía lo imposible por liberarse -

Fue cosa de minutos, luego de que Itachi acabó se dispuso a marcharse junto a Kisame, no sin antes dirigirse a su hermano menor.

-Esta vez no haremos más que eso. Luego nos veremos de nuevo estúpido hermano menor, ya te tocará a ti, ten paciencia, y en cuanto a Naruto... el Kyuuby aun puede esperar un poco, no deseo robarlo mientras tengo a mi rival en este estado en el cual ni si quiera puede pelear. - luego de eso se marchó -

Cuando Itachi ya no se veía a lo lejos Sasuke pudo moverse de nuevo, corrió hacia Naruto que seguía en el suelo ahora llorando en silencio, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y no era capas de articular palabra. Sasuke lo abrazó mientras maldecía entre dientes y seguían escapándose lágrimas de sus ojos. Podía escuchar los gritos de Naruto aún en su mente… esto si que no se lo perdonaría a su hermano, cuando fuera más fuerte le daría la peor de las muertes.

-Na…ruto… vámonos de aquí. – dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente luchando por mantener la calma cuando por su mente seguían pasando esas imágenes y sonidos recientes. Pronto advirtió que la ropa de Naruto estaba hecha añicos, entonces se quitó la camisa y se la pasó a Naruto para que al menos pudiera cubrirse con ella de la cintura hacia abajo - …. Ten.

Naruto se cubrió como pudo y se levanto reflejando en su cara dolor, pero ya no lloraba, ahora tenía la mirada perdida por completo. Sasuke pudo distinguir unas casi inaudibles palabras salir de la boca del chico, las repetía de vez en cuando mientras caminaban entre los árboles para no ser vistos por nadie hacia la casa de Naruto, las decía sin ganas, sin expresión, se podría decir que eran palabras bacías, pero no, no eran bacías porque su significado recaía en el dolor de toda la vida de Naruto: "siempre a mi, la gente me hiere sin razón… nunca conoceré el cariño… me quiero morir"

--Continúa--

¡¡¡Perdón!!! Ahh, pobre Naruto T.T… ojala no me odien por esto u.uU, juro que el prox. Cap. Compensaré Narutito T.T es que tengo la manía de hacer sufrir a los personajes lindos ñ.nU.

Bueno, hasta el próximo cap.


	4. Daría mi vida por verte sonreir

Huuuum, 4º cap. vaya, nunca creí actualizar tan rápido jeje.

A ver... las típicas advertencias: yaoi, lemon.

**Capitulo 4: Daría mi vida por verte sonreir**

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a la casa del primero logrando no ser vistos por nadie (lógicamente porque nadie querría ser visto semidesnudo ni menos en las condiciones de Naruto y bueno... quise hacer de cuenta que Naruto no quería que casi nadie se enterara). Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la cama de Naruto, sus manos apretaban con fuerza el cubrecamas, aún oía y tenía imágenes en su mente de lo recién ocurrido, tan claro y detallado: la expresión de malvada felicidad de Kisame cuando Itachi penetró a Naruto, la expresión de dolor, humillación, tristeza e impotencia de este cuando eso ocurrió, las brutales envestidas que recibía el pobre chico, sus gritos... esos gritos que estaban destrozando el corazón y alma de Sasuke en ese momento. Deseaba más que nada quitarse todo eso de la cabeza, había sido obra de su hermano gravar claramente la escena en el, así como lo hizo al asesinar a los Uchiha.

Naruto miraba como el agua que caía de su cuerpo y del chorro de la ducha se perdía por el desagüe. Para él era agua sucia e impura, ya con el solo hecho de haber tocado su cuerpo se volvía así. Desesperado tomó el jabón y se enjabonó todo el cuerpo, luego tomó una escobilla y se refregó con brutalidad, como si quisiera sacarse esa impureza que sentía, rogando que al limpiarse el cuerpo se borrara lo que le había hecho Itachi. Su piel enrojeció y quedó rasmillada en algunos lugares, luego arrojó lejos la escobilla... no tenía sentido, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que lo hubieran violado. Miró sus manos buscando respuestas... nada ocurrió.

Sasuke temblaba mientras por su mente oía los gritos de Naruto, pero de pronto el grito de su mente se mezcló con uno real; Naruto había dado un desesperado grito. Rápidamente Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, derribó la puerta de una patada y se encontró con Naruto, estaba a salvo, al menos no había nada ni nadie perturbándolo. Su grito había sido de ira, un deseo de morir, odio hacia su suerte, desesperación, rendimiento...

-...Vete Sasuke... no me mires... no quiero que nadie me mire así... - Naruto se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con la cortina de baño - ¡¡Vete!! ¡No me veas! ¡Aléjate de mi, no quiero que me veas desnudo, no quiero que nadie me vuelva a mirar, ni si quiera una chica, no quiero ser visto por nadie, no quiero que nadie me desee! no quiero.... no quiero vivir.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudarlo. Cerró los ojos antes de dirigirse al chico.

-...Descuida Naruto... no te miraré... tranquilo no te haré nada malo. Solo dime... maldición, dime qué hacer.

-No puedes hacer nada... - Sasuke oyó como Naruto había cortado el agua, luego lo oyó pasar cerca de el y salir del baño - Ya puedes mirar...

Sasuke abrió los ojos, Naruto estaba ahora frente a la cama, cubierto por una toalla que le tapaba desde el cuello hasta los pies. Se veía un poco más tranquilo, resignado mejor dicho. Se sentó en esta y al hacerlo dio una mueca de dolor. Sasuke no soportó más y se acercó a el abrazándolo, pero Naruto trató de apartarlo.

-No me toques... - Naruto empujaba a Sasuke por los hombros, pero este no cedía -

-...No. Naruto, quiero... ayudarte.

-¡No! te dije que no puedes hacer nada... ¡Suéltame!... suéltame... su... - pero casi sin darse cuenta el rubio era ahora quien abrazaba con más fuerza, ocultando su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del hermano de su agresor - Sasuke... dime que esto es un sueño por favor... dime que despertaré y que nada malo habrá pasado, dime que será solo un mal sueño y que serás tú quien me despierte de forma cálida.

Sasuke de solo oír sus palabras quería llorar, pero se contuvo, sabía de sobra que llorando no le serviría de nada al Uzumaki. Así que manteniendo la calma (al menos fingiendo que la mantenía) le susurró palabras de consuelo y de cariño al oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le besaba el cuello suavemente. Esto tranquilizó un poco a Naruto quien dejó llorar y hablar, su respiración también era un poco más serena, se quedó así hasta que se durmió. Sasuke lo acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a meterlo entre las mantas, pero dejarlo con la toalla mojada no le parecía buena idea... aunque Naruto se molestara al despertar, puesto que era lógico que ya no quisiera que nadie más lo viera. Lentamente le quitó la toalla descubriendo su cuerpo, que hermoso se veía, reclamaba cariño.

"El solo hecho de verlo así tan desamparado cautiva mi corazón... kuso, ¿desde cuándo estoy tan sensible para mis cosas?... pero... ¿acaso hay alguien en este mundo que estando en mi lugar no se sintiera maravillado y a la vez desesperado?... Pobre Naruto."

Sasuke lo cubrió con la ropa de la cama y se acostó a su lado, sin taparse para mantener un poco la distancia entre el desnudo cuerpo del chico y él.

Naruto estaba profundamente dormido, ni si quiera los incontables besos suaves que Sasuke depositó en sus labios y en todo su rostro lo despertaron. El sueño comenzó a contagiar a Sasuke y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente mientras le acariciaba la mano al pequeño kitsune (zorro... me pareció tierno llamarlo así) durmiente.

"Naruto, te haré feliz, lo juro... Haré lo imposible por volver a verte sonreír... Si eso me cuesta la vida o la de alguien más no me importa. Solo tú mereces la felicidad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi y Sakura estaban extrañados, habían quedado de ir a comer ramen con Naruto y Sasuke, pero estos no se habían presentado.

-Kakashi-Sensei, ¿no les habrá ocurrido algo malo? - preguntó Sakura mientras terminaba su plato de ramen -

-Espero que no... De seguro andan por ahí armando lío o divirtiéndose. Últimamente se les ve mucho juntos.

-Si...

-Creo que ya no llegaron, mejor nos vamos Sakura.

-Si, Kakashi-Sensei. A demás quedé de ver a Lee. - una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la joven al igual que los de Kakashi - Antes no hubiera creído que lo llegaría a querer tanto. Ahora digo con total seguridad que casi lo amo.

-Eso es muy bueno Sakura... poder amar a quien te ama es responder perfectamente sus deseos...

Poco después la chica se marchó y Kakashi se dispuso a ir a su casa, pero algo lo dejó demasiado intrigado... Cambió el rumbo y se fue directo a la casa de Naruto. Acercó el oído a la puerta pero no oyó nada, se apoyó en la manilla y la puerta se abrió.

"Vaya, al parecer entraron con mucha prisa y ni se percataron de cerrar bien..."

La curiosidad fue mayor, entró y tras darse cuenta de que no estaban en el living se dirigió al cuarto, abrió y ahí los vio: ambos dormían, Naruto se veía tranquilo, en cambio Sasuke tenía la expresión de estar en un muy mal sueño. Y así era exactamente: Sasuke revivía otra vez la violación de su amigo.

Por suerte, en cambio, Naruto soñaba con un tranquilo lago donde el agua transparente lo bañaba, a su lado estaba Sasuke, con su expresión de seriedad y de misterio que le encantaba, luego volvía el rostro hacia el y le sonreía.

Kakashi advirtió la desnudes del rubio.

"Sasuke no pierde tiempo... Debería sentirme feliz de que ya se sienta bien, pero no puedo. Aun sigo pensado que este chico fue mío. Mejor me marcho, no debo pensar estupideces, mientras ellos sean felices está todo bien."

Kakashi si dio media vuelta y en cuanto dio un paso para alejarse escuchó a Sasuke gritar "¡detenteeeeeee!"

-¿Eh? Sasuke, ¿por qué quieres que me detenga? - el ninja copia no entendía que pasaba. Sasuke lo miró desorientado, sudaba mucho y tenía rastros de lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Pasa algo Sasuke?

El joven se dirigió la mirada a Naruto, este estaba abriendo los ojos. Su expresión era de decepción al darse cuenta de que su felicidad era solo un sueño.

-Ehhh... descuiden muchachos, haré como que no me enteré de nada, sigan en lo suyo. - Kakashi iba a marcharse de nuevo, pero esta vez Naruto lo detuvo -

-No, Kakashi-Sensei, no ha pasado nada de lo que piensa. - se incorporó sentándose en la cama, pero tanto su pecho desnudo como el gesto adolorido que hizo al sentarse daban a pensar lo contrario -

Kakashi miró a Naruto poniendo en duda sus palabras, este lo miró como decidiendo si contarle o no, buscó apoyo en los ojos de Sasuke pero este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. No le quedó más opción, le contaría a Kakashi y así lo hizo, por más que deseaba mantener lo ocurrido en secreto sabía que era mejor que los jounins y Tsunade supieran que Itachi andaba cerca. El joven relató todo sin que su voz se quebrara y sin que una sola lágrima saliera de sus ojos, pero la expresión de abandono que tenía era para desear que gritara y llorara o que hiciera cualquier cosa, menos tener esa cara.

Kakashi quedó mudo por unos segundos, no lo podía creer, o mejor dicho, no lo quería creer. Se sentó en la cama cuando al fin salió de su asombro, puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto y se dispuso a hablar. Fue cuando Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se alejó.

-Sasuke... ¿a dónde vas? - Kakashi preguntó al Uchiha -

-A cualquier lado... regresaré después. - sin decir más se marchó dejando a Kakashi libre para hablar con el rubio con total calma -

Sasuke recordó que ese día había quedado de ir a comer ramen, entonces pasó a comprar un plato muy grande para llevarle a Naruto, luego se dirigió a la florería. Para mala suerte se encontró con Ino, se armó de valor y pidió un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas. Todo fuera con tal de lograr al menos una sonrisa en _su _chico kitsune. Pero Ino lo ignoró, a pesar de que era el único cliente en la tienda no lo atendió.

-Ino, dame el ramo que te pedí. - Sasuke habló con autoridad comenzando a molestarse... Otra vez, cero respuestas - ¡Kuso, te estoy hablando!

Ino lo miró despectivamente.

-¿Y a mi qué? ¿Acaso a ti te importaron mis palabras cuando te dije que te amaba? - Sasuke no supo que decir, ella tenía razón - Ja, lo supuse, no te importaron. ¿Entonces por qué me tendría que importar a mí que es lo que tú quieres?

-........ No tendría por que importarte supongo.

-Exacto Sasuke.- ese _Sasuke_ le sonó fatal al chico, jamás creyó desear los _Sasuke-Kun _de Ino - Ahora hazme un favor y sal de mi florería, vete a comprarle flores en otro lugar a tu amante de hoy.

-No, no son para eso...

-Ah... seguro que no, descuida, te creo. - la chica sonrió cínicamente -

-....... Kuso... Ino por favor... necesito las flores, son para alguien que esta mal.

-Lástima. Dime quien es y yo misma le daré las flores. - Sasuke no dijo nada - Lo supuse, tú no eres capas de hacer un gesto lindo por nadie, al menos no de forma sincera. Ya sabía yo que eran para alguna chica que se decidió a abrirte las piernas.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

"Quizás es mejor marcharme y buscar otra cosa para Naruto... No, nada de eso, yo quiero las flores para él. Dudo que alguna vez alguien le haya dado regalos así. Quiero esas flores para él y las conseguiré."

-Ino... te imploro que me des las flores... si quieres humillarme cada vez que me veas hazlo, si quieres puedes decir que soy impotente o lo que se te ocurra frente a todo Konoha y yo lo aceptaré, pero por favor... necesito las flores.

La chica rubia lo miró extrañada. En su vida esperó ver a Uchiha Sasuke así, humillándose ante ella. Por alguna razón no le agradó, le dio lástima y a demás... lo había amado tantos años que aun no se lo podía quitar del corazón.

-OK... Ten las flores... - Ino se las entregó mirando hacia abajo para ocultar la humedad de sus ojos, aun así Sasuke lo notó -

-Ino, perdóname por todo.

-Si, si... no digas más Sasuke-Kun. Ya vete. - Sasuke la miró una vez más y se marchó -

Caminó por la ya oscura calle. Empezó a recordar como habían sido sus primeras experiencias con Naruto; el beso, cuando el lo salvo de Haku y casi pierde la vida en ello, cuando Naruto lo salvó a el y lo humilló haciéndolo salir de su trance... todo pasaba por su mente, la vez en que ellos se enfrentaron y él se fue junto a los hombres de Orochimaru.

-Naruto... siempre hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas... y ahora, otra vez, estaré ahí. - Sasuke habló para si mismo mirando la luna -

Llegó a la casa de Naruto, Kakashi ya se había marchado. Sasuke entró en silencio al cuarto de su amigo por si acaso este se encontrara durmiendo, pero no, Naruto jugueteaba con un kunai pasándolo de mano en mano. Había muy poca luz en el cuarto, así que Sasuke la encendió y aprovechó de dejar el ramen en una mesita antes de girarse a saludar a Naruto.

-Te traje ramen y flo....... - el ramo de flores se cayó de las manos de Sasuke mientras este ahogaba un grito; Naruto miraba el kunai que pasaba de su mano derecha a su mano izquierda una y otra vez, las sábanas estaban teñidas de rojo al igual que el kunai y las manos de Naruto, el muchacho estaba pálido y de sus muñecas caían hilos de sangre - ¡Naruto!

Con un rápido y hábil movimiento Sasuke le arrebató el kunai arrojándolo lejos. Luego se rompió parte de su camisa y cubrió las manos de Naruto. Este solo lo miraba sin decir ni una palabra, sentía que pronto se desmayaría y acabaría todo, su visión se nublaba y ya no oía lo que Sasuke decía... perdió el conocimiento.

La noche era helada, Sasuke corría cargando a Naruto embrazo, sus pies estaban descalzos, no se había tomado el tiempo de ponerse zapatos. Llegó al hospital de Konoha y enseguida atendieron a Naruto.

En la sala de espera se unieron a Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura, esta última ignoraba por qué Naruto había actuado así. Luego de un rato Kakashi fue a preguntar como se encontraba el Uzumaki, este estaba bien, algo débil pero ya bien. Le habían donado sangre y solo necesitaba descansar.

Sasuke pasó la noche ahí y en la mañana Naruto se marchó junto con el. No hablaron nada en todo el camino. Cuando Naruto entró en su habitación vio el plato con ramen y las rosas en el suelo. Sintió algo de culpa, pero no dijo nada, se metió a la cama y se durmió.

Pasaron cinco días y Sasuke creía que en cualquier momento caería exhausto. Las cosas no mejoraban en absoluto, Naruto no quería comer, no sonreía por más que Sasuke se esforzara y ya casi no hablaba.

-Anda, prueba el ramen por favor... esta delicioso. - Sasuke intentaba una vez más que Naruto comiera -

Naruto se resistía, pero algo contra lo que no podía luchar era con la cara de aflicción de Sasuke. De mala gana comió un poco y luego se giró en la cama dándole la espalda al Uchiha y cerrando los ojos para dormir.

"Gomen... Sasuke... "

En la cocina Sasuke maldecía entre dientes, estaba cansado y con los nervios imposibles. Se aseguró de que Naruto estaba bien dormido y se marchó, no sin antes ocultar todo tipo de armas y de poner un sello fuera de la puerta de la casa para proteger al chico de lo que fuera (hagamos de cuenta que ya con quince años manejan ese tipo de cosas). Se dirigió a la casa de Kakashi para hablar con el como de costumbre hacía cada vez que pensaba que no daba para más. Kakashi siempre lo animaba y le daba algún consejo, se había convertido en su figura paterna y ya no lo amaba, pero el cariño que sentía por el se incrementaba cada vez más.

Otra vez salió a la calle, la noche era tibia esa vez. Caminó en dirección al bosque buscando alguna rareza para llevarle a Naruto con la esperanza de alegrarle un poco. Fue cuando sintió que alguien estaba cerca, se puso en guardia hasta que el sujeto salió... pero no era un sujeto, sino una chica baja de cabello castaño. Llevaba algo en la mano.

-¿Quién eres, qué haces aquí? - Sasuke preguntó sin bajar la guardia -

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia y en cuanto a qué hago aquí... - se permitió hacer una pausa para admirar un frasco que era lo que llevaba en la mano derecha - Vine a ayudarte. Te he visto estos días consiguiendo cosas incansablemente y murmurando para ti mismo frases como "ojala pudiera borrar lo que te ocurrió". Aunque ignoro que es exactamente lo que pasa se que puedo ayudarte.

-¿Y cómo? - Sasuke preguntó intrigado -

-Con este frasco. Contiene una pócima capas de borrar la memoria de alguien hasta donde uno desee. Por ejemplo, yo puedo hacer que olvides todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora solo con hacerte beber el líquido que el frasco contiene. Tú quedarías profundamente dormido y luego bastaría con que yo dijera qué es lo que deseo que olvides y así será.

"Esto me suena demasiado poco creíble... Puede ser una trampa, es lo más seguro... ¿A demás qué gana ella?"

-¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto?

-Ten - la mujer le arrojó un frasco más pequeño -, este frasco no es tan potente como el que tengo en mis manos. Prueba este frasco en alguien, solo puedes borrar con él memorias que hayan ocurrido recientemente, por ejemplo, si golpeas a alguien y luego logras que beba el líquido la persona olvidará eso.

-.... - Sasuke miró el pequeño frasco y luego miró a la mujer - ¿Y tu qué ganas? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Digamos que... me agradas... Y en cuanto a lo que gano ya lo sabrás- se dio la vuelta y emprendió marcha alejándose - Mañana te veré aquí a esta hora, si deseas este frasco que tengo solo pídemelo, yo te pediré también algo a cambio.

Sasuke no pudo dormir bien pensando en qué debía hacer. Miró al rubio que dormía a su lado mientras los primeros rayos de sol le iluminaba en rostro.

-Lo que más deseo es verte feliz... Entonces mañana estaré en el bosque... Compraré tu felicidad Naruto. - Luego de esto Sasuke se durmió -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gomen, Sasuke-Kun, se me hizo tarde - Haruno Sakura llegó corriendo a la heladería, Sasuke la había citado ahí a solas -, Lee-Koi me armó un lío al saber que nos juntaríamos.

-Descuida. ¿De qué sabor quieres el helado?

-Hmmmm... Hay no se, no se. - Sasuke la miró con su típica cara de "tengo mejores cosas que hacer" - Jeje, quiero de frutilla con chocolate con nuez.

Sasuke pidió el helado de Sakura y se dispuso a entregárselo.

-Sakura, ¿no es ese Lee el que viene? - apuntó hacia la derecha, y mientras la chica se giraba aprovechó de vaciar el líquido en el helado - Ah, no, era solo una sombra. Toma tu helado.

-A todo esto Sasuke-Kun, ¿por qué me citaste aquí? - La chica probó el helado mirando a Sasuke -

-Hum... porque quería que supieras que eres una baka.

Sakura lo miró entre ofendida y molesta, pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambió, sus ojos se cerraron y casi cae de espaldas de no ser porque Sasuke la sostuvo. Se había dormido.

"A ver si esto funciona..."

En menos de un minuto Sakura abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?... ¡Sasuke-Kun! ¿Qué haces aquí...? ¿Qué... qué hago yo aquí, donde esta Lee-Koi?

"No lo puedo creer... realmente funcionó... A ver si el frasco más potente es capas de borrar el momento que yo desee de la mente de Naruto."

Luego de decirle a Sakura que ellos habían quedado de juntarse ahí solo porque si y de que ya se fuera a su casa, Sasuke se marchó. En la casa Naruto estaba relativamente bien. Se había levantado de la cama y había comido una manzana. Ese simple acto puso a Sasuke feliz.

Cuando ya era la noche y debía encontrarse en el bosque con la mujer Naruto aun no se dormía.

"Kuso... tendré que decirle que iré por ramen."

-Eh... Naruto, no tardo voy por ramen. - le dedicó una sonrisa al chico y este asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, luego inesperadamente se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke y lo besó suavemente, después murmuró en el oído del Uchiha un "gracias" -....... De nada Naruto.

"Ya verás que te haré feliz..."

El bosque era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles. La misteriosa mujer ya estaba ahí cuando Sasuke llegó.

-¿Y bien, qué has decidido? - preguntó esta -

-Si, quiero el frasco, ¿cual es su precio?

-Verás... - la mujer se acercó lentamente al chico mientras sacaba una daga, pero Sasuke no retrocedió - Cuando yo era niña mi familia fue asesinada por un grupo de ninjas, unos Uchiha...

"Así que de eso se trata. Venganza"

-¿Entonces me pedirás venganza a cambio?

-Algo así. Quiero tu vida. Pero yo no soy como los Uchiha, yo cumplo mis promesas, tú utiliza el líquido en quien quieras, luego te mataré. - adivinando la cara del menor de los Uchiha agregó - Sé que puedes más que yo, pero si no te dejas matar regresaré la memoria a quien se la hayas borrado. Tengo medios para hacerlo.

Sasuke guardó silencio... era una decisión demasiado crucial.

"........... Kuso... ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! Quizás Naruto se recupere, ¿pero si no? También puede ser que Naruto tomé muy mal mi muerte... sé de sobra que siente lo mismo que yo por el... amor. Solo tengo una opción... borrar también su memoria cuando comenzó a quererme. Así el será feliz...."

-.............OK. Adelante. - la mujer sonrió al ver la expresión de sufrimiento del Uchiha -

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Naruto cuando un montón de kunais se clavaron en el pecho de la mujer. Era Naruto.

-Te oí anoche... ¿Acaso crees que puedes cambiar las cosas así Sasuke?.... - Naruto estaba llorando -

-Na... ruto... - Sasuke se giró a la mujer, estaba muerta - Perdóname por no decirte... pero... quiero que seas feliz. ¡Maldición solo quiero que todo sea como antes para ti, quiero que sonrías, que trates de ofenderme, que grites de alegría por el ramen! ... Ya qué importa si no estoy ahí... con tal de que tu estés bien...

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke.

-Así no se arreglan las cosas... idiota. - Naruto sonrió entre lágrimas y abrazó a Sasuke - Vámonos a casa...

Sasuke se puso pijama y se acostó enseguida, se sentía mal; por un lado frustrado por no haber podido conseguir quitar de la memoria los horribles recuerdos del rubio, y por otro lado se sentía idiota por haber querido hacer lo mismo. Fue cuando mientras se maldecía a si mismo en sus pensamientos, que sintió una cálida mano en su espalda, se giró y vio al chico sonreírle.

-Sasuke, gracias por todo... y perdón también. Has dado todo por mí... Y yo... siempre de idiota sin poder reconocerlo, ahogándome en mi mismo sin darme cuenta que la única salida que tengo está frente a mi ahora. - se abrazó a Sasuke quien lo miraba con la boca abierta queriendo decir algo, pero sin lograrlo - Ai shiteru baka.

Naruto lo besó apasionadamente, acariciando los brazos de un impresionado Sasuke.

-Muéstrame qué es el amor, qué se siente cuando es real. - susurró Naruto en el oído de quien amaba -

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte hablar así Naruto... - se giró quedando sobre el - Por supuesto que te mostraré que es el amor.

Sasuke lo besó nuevamente, amaba esos labios suaves e infantiles, metió las manos bajo la parte de arriba del pijama de Naruto y le acarició el abdomen y el pecho lo mas suave que pudo, no quería hacer nada salvaje cosa de que su kitsune se sintiera a gusto y no recordara nada de su violación.

Afortunadamente Naruto se dejaba entregar totalmente, nada malo se pasaba por sus pensamientos, en ese momento Itachi no significaba nada, solo quedaba Sasuke amándolo. Y el también quería participar. Besó y lamió la oreja de Sasuke mientras acariciaba sus piernas fuertes y su trasero firme. Sasuke comenzó a respirar más agitado, al igual que el joven que estaba bajo el. Poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo en distintas direcciones del cuarto, dejando paso a piel deseable de carisias y besos. Los suspiros inundaban el lugar al igual que el sonido producido por los besos. Los pies de Naruto se enredaban con las sabanas mientras los movía a causa del placer que le proporcionaba su koi. Era la primera vez para el que alguien le daba estímulos de esa forma, sensual y húmeda, húmeda como solo la boca podía ser. La lengua de Sasuke se deslizaba por el miembro del chico zorro haciéndolo gemir dulce e intensamente mientras sus ojos se perdían mirando al techo y luego a Sasuke, logrando producir rubor en las mejillas de ambos.

Sasuke dudó si debía llegar a algo más que amor oral (escribí amor, aunque por lo general se le llama sexo oral, pero me agrada más la palabra amor para esta situación), la experiencia de Naruto había sido muy traumática, quizás penetrarlo sería empeorar las cosas. Pero Naruto había aprendido a conocer tan bien a Sasuke en esos días que respondió a la pregunta que este no le hizo.

-Ahhh... Sasuke, te quiero en mí.... Mmmm... Te necesito sentir en mí...

Sasuke levantó la mirada de entre las piernas de Naruto y le sonrió, luego bajó lamiendo sus muslos y le levantó las piernas, llevó su mano derecha a los labios de su amado haciendo que este lamiera sus dedos, luego introdujo uno lentamente. Naruto dio un pequeño quejido, pero no más que eso, no le había causado tanto dolor. Pronto quedó espacio para un segundo dedo, Sasuke los separó lentamente y luego los movió en círculos y de adentro hacia afuera. Era igual a oír un coro de ángeles (o.oU como si Sasuke hubiera oído ángeles antes n.ñU), esos gemidos suaves y entrecortados por la agitada respiración hacían que a Sasuke se le erizara la piel. Naruto ya estaba listo y tanto Sasuke como el lo sabían, separó y levantó más las piernas, Sasuke las afirmó dejándolas hacia atrás, casi a la altura de las orejas del rubio, luego se puso entre ellas (entre las piernas de Naruto) y acercó su pene a la entrada del joven, lo miró a los ojos.

-Te amo Naruto... no sabría decir con exactitud desde cuando, solo sé que te amo. Haré de ti una persona feliz aunque me cueste la vida.

-No tienes por que poner tu vida en juego Sasuke, ya no... Porque ya me has hecho feliz. – una sonrisa cruzó los labios de ambos -

Sasuke recordó lo doloras que eran para el las penetraciones, así que con mucho cuidado introdujo solo la punta de su pene en Naruto, este dio un grito pero se calmó casi enseguida, Sasuke esperó unos segundos y luego introdujo el resto con el mismo cuidado dando un gemido de placer. Las manos de ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, estaban muy pegados sus cuerpos por lo que el abdomen de Sasuke daba roses al pene de Naruto haciendo a este enloquecer de placer.

-Más... ahhh... más... Sasuke sigue así... - las manos de Naruto se posaron en el trasero del chico de pelo negro empujándolo contra el, acto que lo excitó aun más haciendo las penetraciones más veloces y profundizándolas como su kitsune lo pedía -

Pronto Naruto comenzó a gemir de forma distinta, dando a entender a Sasuke que estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo, así que aceleró aun más el ritmo y pegó su cuerpo todo lo posible para que los roses contra el pene de Naruto fueran más fuertes.

Naruto se mordía el labio inferior sin poder dejar de hacer sonidos placenteros, su mano derecha apretaba el trasero de Sasuke y la izquierda le tenía tomada la derecha a este, quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras gemía en un tono bajo y sensual. Bajó la cabeza para morder los apetitosos labios de su koi rubio, pero sin herirlo, luego apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras su rostro adquiría una mueca de absoluto placer al alcanzar el orgasmo.

"Me siento explotar en Naruto-Koi... Mmmmm... Soy tan dichoso de que sea mío, de ser el dueño de su amor..."

Naruto también llegó al clímax mojando el vientre de Sasuke mientras se aferraba a su espalda en un abrazo apasionado.

"¡Ahhhh!.... Sasuke... Me siento agotado, pero a la vez demasiado feliz. Es lo más hermoso que me haya pasado, es amor; sentir su cuerpo sobre y dentro de mi, apoderándose de mi con cada movimiento y a la vez yo apoderándome de el al entregarme... Es como una fusión... Sasuke es mío."

Se durmieron abrazados y libres de malos sentimientos. Solo reinaba la paz y la felicidad en ese cuarto y esos dos corazones.

En la mañana una almohada dio contra la cara del, hace unos segundos, dormido Uchiha. Este abrió un ojo molesto para encontrarse con un joven rubio de mirada juguetona e infantil que le tenía sujeto en su mano derecha un ramo de flores.

-Buenos días Sasuke-Koi... - le tendió el ramo de flores - Siento haberte despertado así, pero no lo pude evitar, te estabas babeando.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido mientras tomaba el ramo de flores. Luego reaccionó.

-Hey, yo no me babeo baka... - sonrió con malicia y tras dejar las flores en la mesita al lado de la cama, tomó una almohada y se la arrojó a Naruto - Gracias por la flores.

-De nada, ¡pero tu gesto de gratitud no te salvará de esto! - se lanzó contra Sasuke y trató de "ahogarlo" con un cojín –

Sasuke luchó contra ese acto mientras sonreía ampliamente... Ese era su Naruto.

Cansados ambos se quedaron tendidos en la cama, Naruto vestido, Sasuke no.

-Por mi no hay lío que te quedes así todo el día Sasuke. – una sonrisa malvada y pícara se apoderó de los labios de Naruto, la cual hizo sonrojar al vengador –

-Me quedaré así solo si tú también te quedas así. – ahora era el turno de Naruto para sonrojarse – Jaja, te ves adorable. Vamos a bañarnos ¿OK?

-Hai.

En la tarde fueron a comer ramen. Naruto miraba todo como si no hubiera salido a la calle en años. Saludó alegremente a Iruka que pasó cerca de ellos. El chunnin mostró la alegría de ver a Naruto de vuelta en las calles de Konoha por medio de una sonrisa, pero esta se convirtió pronto en una expresión de asombro total. Era su impresión o ¿Sasuke y Naruto estaban de la mano? No era su impresión. Si bien cuando Sasuke estuvo con Kakashi la cosa era a escondidas no pensaba hacer lo mismo con Naruto. Si la gente los miraba feo se verían en problemas, ya nada podría separar su amor (juas, pero quizás si… muajaja).

Al día siguiente Kakashi les informó de que en la noche se celebraría una fiesta en honor a la recuperación de Naruto. La mayoría de los ninjas pensaban que el chico había estado sumamente enfermo.

-Gracias por venir a avisar, Kakashi-Sensei. – dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto lo abrazaba posesivamente –

"¡¡Estoy seguro de que Kakashi-Sensei mira a mi Sasuke-Koi con ojos de arpía!! Me lo quiere quitar, lo sé, lo sé, ¡pero yo, Uzumaki Naruto, no se lo permitiré!"

-¡¡Muajajajajajaja!! – sin notarlo el celoso portador de Kyuuby había estallado en una risa maníaca dejando a Sasuke y Kakashi extrañados – Oops.

-¿De qué te ríes baka? – Sasuke lo miró como quien ve a un loco –

-De nada, solo recordé algo.

-Jeje, quien sabe que cosas has recordado. – Kakashi le guiñó un ojo (el único visible) de forma amistosa –

"¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Lo seeeeé, Kakashi-Sensei guiñó su ojo con doble intensión, lo hizo para tratar de seducir a—"

-¡Mi Sasuke-Koi! – otra vez había hablando de más –

-Por los hokages Naruto, eres un celoso jaja. – Kakashi era más maduro que el rubio lógicamente y la forma de reaccionar de este le causaba gracia – Debes estar orgulloso Sasuke, dicen que los celos demuestran cuanto ama una persona… Aunque tampoco son buenos lo extremos.

-Ja, si, estoy orgulloso de ser amado por este baka. – depositó un beso rápido en los labios de su koi – Y por más baka que sea… yo también lo amo.

Naruto sonrió con triunfo, pero Kakashi ni si quiera le prestó atención.

-Bueno, ya están avisados de la fiesta. Creo que será toda una locura jaja, ya están grandes para beber alcohol, de seguro se la pasan bien. – luego de informar, Kakashi se marchó –

-¡Al fin algo bueno! Espero que haya comida deliciosa en la fiesta. – Naruto saltaba de alegría. Se lanzó sobre Sasuke haciéndolo caer sobre un sillón y quedando sobre el – ¡Ríete amargado!

-Quítate de encima baka o lo lamentarás.

-¿Ah si? ¿Se puede saber qué me harás? – Naruto desafió con la mirada y la entonación de voz al Uchiha -

-Ja, te podré al corriente Naruto-Koi, ¡tengo la manía de amarrar a mis víctimas a la cama y matarlos de placer!

Un leve escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo del rubio al oír esas palabras, le recordó vagamente como lo había afirmado Kisame mientras Itachi lo violaba, pero el escalofrío cesó enseguida; si era Sasuke-Koi quien lo ataría a la cama estaba todo bien.

-Entonces no me quitaré de encima de ti con tal de ser tu víctima. – le lamió los labios juguetonamente – La pasaremos bien hoy.

-- Continua --

Ahhh... ¿trágico? jaja, ¿cruel otra vez? XD sorry, no puedo evitarlo.

Ah, los reviews:

Kisuka: si me llegó tu 1º reviw, pero no lo pude responder en el cap. anterior porque cuando lo leí :s ya había acabado el otro cap. y lo había mandado ya :s gomen. Gracias también por decir que te gustó, jeje, aquí tienes tu SasukexNaruto, aunque siento haber hecho sufrir al kitsune una vez más ñ.nU pero te prometo que ya no le irá tan mal.

Sigel: Muchas gracias por tus halagos n.n me subes el ego de esa manera XD (lo que no quiere decir que tenga mal autoestima XD para nada :s ). Gracias de nuevo n.n

:s perdón si soy mala para responder reviews XD es la 1º vez que lo hago.

Bueno, cualquier sugerencia o crítica la aceptaré. Hasta el próximo cap. Actualizaré luego, últimamente tengo deseos de escribir.


	5. No me prives de tu amor

Al fín el 5º cap.

Las típicas advertencias de siempre: yaoi y lemon.

**Capitulo 5: No me prives de tu amor.**

"Kuso... maldito sol, ojala no me diera directo a los ojos... ¡Y el maldito de Sasuke se quedó dormido antes de desatarme de los barrotes de la cama!.... Lo despertaría pero se ve tan lindo... en esa pose sexy, desnudo, cansado, el cabello alborotado... Ahh, esos labios entreabiertos... Hey, y el decía que no babea, ¡pero si ahora esta con la boquita abierta!"

Naruto se quedó ahí mirando a Sasuke dormir plácidamente mientras el seguía con las muñecas atadas a los barrotes de la cama, desnudo y con el sol pegándole en los ojos. Luego de un rato (dos minutos) no soportó más.

-¡¡¡¡Sasuke!!!!!! - el Uchiha dio un salto alarmado y miró a Naruto con preocupación, el chico atado se dio cuenta de que no debió haber gritado así -......... Suéltame...

-¡Kuso, Naruto! Me diste un susto tremendo... - miró la expresión de zorrito cautivo que tenía su koi y no pudo evitar soltar una risa - Te dejaría así... te ves tan tentador... Hey, ¿y si nos damos un... qué numero es ya... quinto round?

"Ahh, Sasuke no se cansa jamás."

-No, suéltame. ¡Ya me duelen las muñecas y el puto sol me está quemando los ojos!

-OK, OK, deja de chillar. - Sasuke cortó las cuerdas que ataban al chico, enseguida este se abalanzó contra su opresor y lo hizo caer de la cama -.... Supongo que eso fue parte de tu venganza, lo dejaré pasar.

Naruto corrió a ducharse, Sasuke no perdió tiempo y lo alcanzó para bañarse con el.

-Oye baka, alcánzame el jabón. - como respuesta el jabón casi le da en la cara - Hn... Gracias.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo crees que sea la fiesta de hoy?

-Ni idea, sinceramente yo solo iré porque será en tu honor. Las fiestas no son para mí. - adoptó su pose de serio vengador que hacía enloquecer al rubio -

-Sasuke... acércate más. - Sasuke hizo caso sin si quiera preguntar por qué, no hacía falta, solo ver esa sensual mirada en su koi lo excitaba -

Naruto lo puso contra la pared y lo besó mientras el agua les caía mojando sus cabellos y sus cuerpos, lo besó con pasión y lujuria. A los pocos minutos Sasuke gemía sin cesar mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de Naruto que yacía entre sus piernas.

Muy pronto (bueno, luego varias horas, pero para ellos fue pronto) llegó la noche. Naruto estaba impaciente y Sasuke arto de oírlo gritar a cada minuto preguntando cuanto faltaba para asistir a dicha fiesta. Ya luego de una hora ambos salieron.

La fiesta se llevaba acabo en una casona, ahí se encontraban todos los jóvenes y los no tan jóvenes también. Hasta Jiraiya había asistido llevando como invitadas a tres bailarinas sumamente sexys. Kakashi celebraba con una botella de sake en la mano derecha, gritando feliz junto a Jiraiya mientras las bailarinas deleitaban a todos los chicos con sus bailes eróticos.

-¡¡Ahh, miren ese par te--! - Kiba no pudo seguir admirando, puesto que Tenten se encontraba a su lado y le propinó tal golpe en la cabeza que casi lo aturde -

Había alcohol por montones, y todos bebían. Sasuke ya iba por la tercera botella de sake, sin contar otros dos vasos de whiski que Kakashi lo había retado a beber. Naruto estaba junto a su, ya ebrio, koi. Tenía que admitirlo, no se la estaba pasando bien.

"Me siento como un crío aquí... Todos toman en exceso, algunos bailan y bromean... ¡Yo con suerte y tengo la resistencia para un solo vaso de sake!... Kuso, no quiero quedar como un bebe ante Sasuke... ¡Ah! si tan solo el dejara de beber tanto"

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Naruto-Koi?

-Nada.... He, Sasuke, ¿no crees que ya has tomado demasiado?

-Vamos Naruto, ¿no querías pasarlo bien? Relájate un poco y celebra como se debe.

Naruto miró su vaso de sake, estaba hasta la mitad. Luego miró a Sasuke, y después, por alguna extraña razón, a Kakashi. Este último estaba muy feliz, pero parecía controlarse a pesar de haber bebido mucho. Era evidente que por ser mayor ya sabía beber.

"¡No pienso quedar como inferior a Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, le demostraré a mi Sasuke-Koi que puedo estar a la altura de un adulto!"

Sasuke quedó impresionado al ver como Naruto se había tomado todo lo que le quedaba de sake de un solo trago.

-....Vaya Naruto... así se hace... - pero mientras Sasuke lo felicitaba Naruto estaba a asqueado -

"¡¡¡Kusooooooo, que horror!!! Pero al menos Sasuke me felicito."

-Naruto, no vuelvas a beber así. - Kakashi se les había unido - Terminaras borracho mucho antes.

Naruto dedicó una mirada de molestia a su maestro y luego se marchó en dirección al baño.

-¿Como la están pasando? - Kakashi se sentó al lado de su ex amante, Uchiha Sasuke -

-Genial. - Sasuke dio otro sorbo largo a su vaso y luego miró a los alrededores - Todos están vueltos locos... Jajajaja, Lee y Sakura se ven muy felices ahí en ese rincón, deben pensar que nadie nota como se manosean.

-Jaja, exacto, deben pensar eso, al igual como tu lo pensaste hace unos minutos cuando Naruto estaba a tu lado ¿cierto? - Sasuke se sonrojó e hizo un desprecio a Kakashi - Jaja, no lo tomes así. Hey Sasuke, confidencialmente, ¿lo que Naruto y tú tienen es una relación seria?

-La más seria de mi vida Kakashi-Sensei. - Sasuke sonrió, pero por alguna extraña razón Kakashi no le devolvió la sonrisa - Y por suerte nadie se ha tomado nuestra relación a la mala. Shikamaru nada más nos miró un poco extrañado al vernos pasar de la mano, pero solo eso.

-Claro. Es muy común ver parejas de gays hoy en día. - Sasuke se atragantó con el sake - ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que estás así por lo que acabo de decir... Que seas gay no es malo Sasuke.

"Kuso... Ojala no lo dijera de esa forma, bastante difícil se me ha hecho aceptar estas preferencias. Aunque aún así no me considero gay."

-¿Quieres más sake? - Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Kakashi. Asintió con la cabeza a lo que Kakashi respondió dándole una botella grande de sake - A ver si el vengador Uchiha puede beber todo esto jeje.

-Ja, en menos de un minuto estará bacía. - y efectivamente en menos de un minuto no había sake en la botella. Aunque Sasuke ya estuviera muy mareado y no deseara beber mucho más, continuó. Lo hizo por desafiar al ninja copia - Nadie... semtecon Uchoha Ssssasukeee...

Kakashi no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas al ver a su alumno trabarse al hablar, lo afirmó del brazo derecho y lo hizo levantarse.

-Vamos a algún cuarto, aquí ya hay demasiado alboroto. - ante el asombro de la mayoría Neji se encontraba cantando sobre una mesa - El alcohol tiene consecuencias increíbles... Mírate a ti mismo Sasuke, el frió y serio vengador riendo de cualquier idiotez.

Sasuke no respondió, tan solo caminaba con pasos torpes siguiendo a Kakashi, subieron por una escalera hasta llegar a un cuarto con varios sofás. Todo le daba vueltas al Uchiha, apenas y podía enfocar la vista, sentía que un ojo se le cerraba y que la mandíbula se le iba a caer, y a pesar de esas extrañas sensaciones no podía evitar reír. (al menos eso me pasa a mi XD, y se que a ustedes también, no lo nieguen!! XD)

Naruto por su parte había salido hacía rato del baño, pero se había perdido, la casa era demasiado grande y había cuartos por doquier. Cuando al fin logró llegar donde estaban los demás se dio cuenta de que su koi no estaba. Pero lo olvidó pronto, con el panorama que ahí había cualquiera hubiera dejado de pensar; Jiraiya estaba haciendo retos de quien podía equilibrarse de cabeza sobre un solo dedo y quien aceptara el reto y fallara debía tomarse toda una botella de sake lo más rápido posible. El resultado a ese reto había sido: Shikamaru en el suelo sobre Ino, que estaba totalmente borracha y no perdía tiempo en abrazar a quien estaba sobre ella; Kiba tratando de equilibrarse en un dedo, pero sin mayor resultado que caer rompiendo un florero que estaba por ahí (como ya estaban borrachos no se equilibraban); Jiraiya riendo como loco junto mientras se abrazaba a todas sus bailarinas; Sakura y Lee completamente perdidos en un rincón del cual se escuchaban sonidos de apasionados besos; Tenten bailando junto a Neji sobre la mesa; y sentada sobre un sillón estaba Hinata, parecía retraída como siempre.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí? - Naruto le preguntó a la tímida chica, quien tímidamente aceptó - No sé como pueden tomar tanto. Debo confesar que me siento apartado.

-Yo... ta...también Naruto-Kun.

-Quizás debamos unirnos, no quiero pasar toda la noche perdiéndome de la diversión.

-Si... - Hinata tomó dos botellas de sake y le dio una a Naruto - Salud entonces...

Y en algunos minutos Naruto se encontraba gritando porras a Jiraiya mientras este bailaba junto a sus chicas.

-¡Jaja! ¡¡Así se hace Ero-Sennin!!

Mientras, en el cuarto de arriba Sasuke se había tirado sobre un sofá sintiéndose absolutamente mareado, a penas entendía lo que Kakashi le hablaba, y la verdad poco le importaba. En esos momentos sentía el apasionado deseo de hacer suyo una vez más a Naruto y de sus pensamientos dijo, sin darse cuenta, el nombre de su kitsune en voz alta.

-¿Pensando el Naruto? - Kakashi miró a Sasuke, pero este ni si quiera lo notó -

"¿Por qué siento celos? Ya soy un adulto, debería entender que Sasuke y Naruto estén juntos. Después de todos soy yo quien no amó a Sasuke y lo dejé ir. Pero aun así, siento que este chico es mío, yo lo tuve primero."

Kakashi le dio unas palmadas suaves en la cara al Uchiha.

-Mejor vamos abajo, o te dormirás aquí mismo Sasuke. - Sasuke lo miró y trató de incorporarse, pero le fue imposible, se afirmó de la camisa de su sensei haciendo que este quedara levemente sobre él - Wou, si que estas mareado....

"Esos labios están a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mi... Si los pruebo una última vez no haré ni un mal..."

Kakashi aprovechó el momento y dio un rápido rose de sus labios con los del Uchiha, al ver que Sasuke no había reclamado ni puesto resistencia lo besó, esta vez apasionadamente y permitiéndose recargar todo su cuerpo contra el del muchacho. Pero bastó con que Kakashi metiera las manos bajo la camisa de el para que este reaccionara.

-No... Yo amo a Naruto. Esto no debe ser Kakashi-Sensei.

Kakashi se levantó dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error. Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos sin importarle las consecuencias, ¿qué pasaría si Naruto se enterara?

"Que mal maestro resulté ser. Fijarme en mi alumno no me trae nada bueno, menos si este tiene de pareja a mi otro alumno... No es mi intención herir a Naruto, ya le ha tocado muy difícil como para que yo empeore las cosas."

-Lo siento de verdad Sasuke. No se volverá a repetir. Sería mejor que Naruto no se entere de nada.

-Si.... Ahora mejor lo busco y me voy. Ya es tarde.

Sasuke bajó primero, no quería que Naruto lo viera ir junto con Kakashi o sospecharía. En el trayecto al salón (que es donde estaban todos) casi tropieza con Tenten que estaba tirada en la mitad del pasillo durmiendo. Quedó impresionado de ver a Shikamaru besándose con Ino apoyados contra la puerta que daba a la cocina. Todo era un espectáculo divertido... casi todo... mejor dicho todo se volvió horrible de un segundo a otro; sobre un sofá estaban Hinata y Naruto. La chica de ojos blancos le dedicó una sonrojada sonrisa al rubio y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

"¡¡ ¿Qué acaba de hacer Hinata?!! ¡Está loca, que horror, solo mi Sasuke-Koi puede besarme! Mejor me separo antes de que confunda las cosas y crea que me agradó."

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Sasuke no podía saber que Naruto no había estado de acuerdo con el beso de Hinata. El vengador pensó que en su ausencia Naruto había sacado provecho del eterno amor de la chica y la había seducido (no crean que Sasuke exagera, XD todos cuando bebemos... OK, no todos.... tendemos a ponernos hiper celosos). Sasuke apretó los puños con ira y caminó hasta quedar junto a ellos. De un empujón apartó a Hinata de _su_ Naruto y mientras este lo miraba impresionado y con un toque de temor reflejado en los ojos, Sasuke le dio con el puño en la cara, no una, sino tres veces hasta que Jiraiya intervino y lo mandó a volar contra una mesa. De tan ebrio que estaba apenas logró ponerse en pie, enseguida miró a Naruto con furia, incapaz de articular palabra. El rubio estaba con la boca abierta mirando a su amado, tenía los ojos brillantes por ganas de llorar y le sangraba el labio y la nariz.

-Sasuke... Yo... yo no quería, en verdad, esto me tomó por sorpresa... Yo... - Naruto no sabía como dar a entender a su furioso koi que el no había tenido nada de culpa -

-Naruto... no me esperes a dormir hoy. - sin decir nada más Sasuke se marchó. Naruto se levantó para seguirlo pero fue detenido por Jiraiya -

-Déjalo, en este momento puede ser peligroso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La soledad reinaba en la cama de Naruto. Este no podía dormir, estaba abrazado a una almohada y con expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Se sentía levemente culpable, si el no hubiera ido donde Hinata nada hubiera pasado, tampoco si no hubiera bebido tanto solo para dárselas de chico grande y de encajar con el resto. A demás ahora le dolía enormemente la cabeza, pero eso era lo de menos, ya el cielo estaba aclarándose y Sasuke no regresaba. Tomó una decisión, ir a buscarlo, de seguro estaba en su casa. Se abrigó y salió. El cielo estaba tomando tonos rosados, se veía hermoso.

"Ojala ahora estuviera viendo este cielo junto a Sasuke..."

Se llevó un dedo al labio, le ardía, los golpes de Sasuke le habían hecho un corte, por suerte su nariz no quedó hinchada. Aunque amaba con todo su ser al Uchiha debía admitir que era demasiado violento cuando se exaltaba. Pasó cerca de unas bancas y para su asombro ahí estaba Sasuke, acostado sobre una de ellas (sobre una banca, lógico) profundamente dormido. Naruto se acercó a el, olía a sake, lo movió del brazo para despertarlo, enseguida el chico de pelo y ojos negros lo miró, se sentó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Kuso... mi cabeza va a estallar... ¿Como llegamos aquí Naruto? - Naruto se encogió de hombros como total respuesta, de pronto la mente de Sasuke comenzó a recordar; la primera imagen que pasó fue haber bebido en exceso, luego la del beso entre Hinanata y su Naruto. Iba a reclamar enseguida cuando otra escena pasó por su cabeza: el beso apasionado entre Kakashi y él -.......... Mierda.

-Vamos a casa ¿si? - Naruto le dijo con calma a su koi, ya no quería discutir más. Pero Sasuke tenía una expresión de seriedad tremenda - Sasuke, perdóname, en serio yo no quería que Hinata me besara, fue ella quien lo hizo. Sé que quizás no debí acercarme a ella ni beber tanto, pero es que yo jamás creí que eso llegara a pasa y yo - -

Sasuke lo interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano.

-Si, vamos a casa. Lo que pasó con Hinata sé que no fue tu culpa... Yo no razoné, fui un idiota. - miró de reojo el labio partido de Naruto - Perdóname, no tenía el derecho. Si alguna vez vuelvo a pegarte defiéndete.

Ya en la casa se metieron a la cama. Naruto lamía juguetonamente la mejilla derecha de Sasuke, pero este a penas le prestaba atención. Ya mosqueado Naruto lo miró con el seño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? - no hubo respuesta - ¡¿Qué te pasa baka?!

-... Me duele la cabeza. - mintió. La verdad era que se sentía estúpidamente culpable de como había tratado a su kitsune, pero su culpabilidad era aún mayor al saber que había respondido el beso de Kakashi... No tenía derecho a reprochar nada a su koi - Quiero dormir.

Tras decir eso se giró dándole la espalda al rubio y cerró los ojos. Sintió una puntada en su pecho cuando Naruto le levantó la parte de arriba del pijama y le dio un beso en la espalda, luego le hizo masajes.

"Naruto... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno conmigo? Kuso, yo no te merezco..."

-Te amo Sasuke, te debo mil gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en estos días. - el rubio sonrió aunque Sasuke no lo viera - Perdón una vez más por lo de Hinata, fui un idiota.

-Yo también te amo baka... Y lo que hice no es nada. Soy yo quien te debe más. Y... ya no hablemos más sobre el tema de Hinata, no me pidas perdón ni te sientas culpable, fui yo quien actuó mal.

Aun dormían cuando la puerta sonó (eso de ke sonó es porque golpearon XD). Sasuke se levantó frotándose los ojos y abrió. Su expresión se opacó al ver a Kakashi.

-¿Qué... pasa... Kakashi-Sensei? - preguntó Sasuke rogando porque su sensei no recordara lo que había pasado -

-Tenemos que hablar Sasuke.

"Kuso, si se acuerda."

-.....OK. Pero no aquí ni ahora. - el chico bajó la voz al decir eso -

-Bien. Que sea dentro de dos horas en el campo de entrenamiento, ¿vale? - Sasuke asintió - Bien, ya me voy, necesito una Aspirina jeje, mi cabeza esta que se parte. (supongo que habrán Aspirinas en Konoha :s )

-¿Quién era? - preguntó el chico zorro cuando Sasuke regresó a la cama -

-Kakashi-Sensei. - en seguida la cara de Naruto adquirió un gesto de celos, lo cual produjo un escalofrío en el Uchiha, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Naruto le preguntó dónde había estado mientras el estaba en el baño y luego con el resto de las personas de la fiesta - ............ Yo... estaba arriba.

-¿Y qué tenía de interesante ese piso? jeje

-Na- - Nada...

-¿Entonces porque tardaste tanto en regresar?

-..... Naruto, aun me duele la cabeza, y tengo que alistarme, saldré un momento.

-Hum... ¿A dónde irás?

-¡Ya deja de preguntar cosas! - silencio - Gomen Naruto... estoy algo alterado.

-Descuida, ya casi había olvidado el pésimo genio que tienes. - Naruto se levantó de la cama muy molesto - ¡Después de todo ni el amor hará cambiar a Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador frustrado!

-........ Si, frustrado, pensando como un idiota en como vengar a su koi violado.

Ambos se quedaron mudos, ambos habían hablado de más hiriéndose mutuamente.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento Sasuke esperaba a Kakashi, quien, como de costumbre tardaba horas en llegar. Cuando al fin llegó comenzó a contarle como había acabado la fiesta y en las nuevas parejas que habían surgido, como Ino y Shikamaru y Neji y Tenten.

-Entonces de repente Neji se volvió a subir a una mesa y comenzó a quitarse la camisa y... - pero fue cortado por el cabreado Sasuke -

-¿Me citaste aquí solo para contarme esas estupideces?

-Hum... ¿de mal humor eh? Bien, no. Sasuke, tanto tu como yo sabemos que anoche nos besamos. Tenemos que aclarar ese asunto. No podemos pretender que nada pasó. Y a demás debo ser sincero, aun siento algo por ti. - Sasuke lo miró agrandando los ojos - No es amor, pero no sé... solo no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza.

"Koitsu, y ahora me sales con eso. Luego de que me amargué porque no respondías mi amor... Ya es muy tarde Kakashi-Sensei, y de todos modos, aun no me amas."

-Mejor que nos distanciemos un poco Kakashi-Sensei.

-Si... - sacó un sobre de su chaqueta - Solo toma, esto lo escribí para ti.

-OK... Lo leeré después. ¿O es muy urgente?

-No, no. Solo son... pensamientos por así llamarlo, cosas que jamás te dije.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camisas volaban en todas direcciones en el cuarto de Naruto, gemidos constantes y a veces hasta gritos y risas traviesas se perdían en las paredes, unos calzoncillos habían sido desgarrados con desesperación por las manos de Naruto mientras afirmaba a su koi por la cintura y lo hacía quedar de cara contra la pared fría. Las manos del rubio buscaron el sexo de su amado estimulándolo mientras se disponía a entrar en el. Un grito por parte del ahora sumiso Sasuke deleitó los oídos de Naruto; como adoraba hacerlo gritar al entrar en el, su koi ya estaba acostumbrado a los tratos bruscos y se aguantaba el dolor rasguñando o mordiendo lo que tuviera a su alcance. Por otro lado Sasuke aún no se atrevía a ser brusco con Naruto, si bien le gustaba atarlo a la cama y someterlo, pero jamás con penetraciones dolorosas.

Ya cansados se dejaron caer a la cama (habían estado en el suelo, de pie, etc., pero no en la cama) y se abrazaron.

-Sabes Sasuke, hace unas semanas yo aún adoraba a las chicas de las revistas pornográficas. - Naruto sonrió -

-Jaja, a mi aún me gustan, pero solo físicamente... Aunque mirándote a ti ellas no son nada. - le dio un suave beso en los labios-

Naruto estaba quedándose dormido, justo a tiempo, porque Sasuke había olvidado sacar la carta de Kakashi de su bolsillo. Esperó hasta que Naruto se durmió profundamente y fue por la carta, se metió al baño y la leyó:

_Sasuke, sé que esta carta ya no tiene mucha importancia, puesto que lo nuestro ya fue. Aun así te hago entrega de ella, porque no me agrada quedarme con estos sentimientos guardados_

_Yo te quise mucho, sé que te herí al no responder tu amor, así que primero te pido perdón por eso, por haber dañado tu corazón joven. Al menos ya encontraste amor en otra persona, en Naruto. Me alegro por ustedes, pero no puedo negar que aún siento algo extraño. No puedo sacarme tus besos de la cabeza, tu cuerpo, tu forma de hacer el amor, tu carácter fuerte y todo de ti. _

_Perdóname por escribir todas estas cosas, muestran mi lado inmaduro, la parte que no puedo completar como maestro. Mi debilidad... mi debilidad en este momento eres tú._

_Quiero decirte que... en el fondo... te quiero de regreso Sasuke, te deseo. Maldigo haberte besado en la fiesta, porque sé que eso me costará más noches de insomnio._

_Anticipándome a tu reacción te diré que no pienso hacer nada. No voy a volver a intervenir entre Naruto y tú, no puedo hacer semejante idiotez. Así que toma esto como un adiós a mis sentimientos de cariño que no son los que deben tener sensei y alumno._

_Te deseo felicidades mi alumno favorito._

_Hatake Kakashi._

"Kuso... No quiere interferir, pero lo acaba de hacer. Mierda, a este paso me tendrá pensando todo el día en lo que pasamos juntos... ¿Por qué tenía que ser el mi primer amor y no Naruto?" (juas, perdon por armar semejante lío XD pero es que no podía pasar un tema así por alto. Al menos a mi me afectó así. Nunca podré olvidar al primer idiota con el que estuve :s aunque lo odie XD, pero esas cosas siempre quedan)

Lentamente sasuke dobló la carta arrepintiéndose de haberla leído, la metió al sobre y la guardó en el cajón del velador que estaba junto a la cama al lado donde el acostumbraba dormir.

Los días pasaron yo todo iba casi normal. La vida de Naruto y Sasuke parecía por fin estar en paz, pero no era así. Dentro de la mente del vengador pasaban todo tipo de recuerdos junta a Kakashi. Sabía de sobra que a quien amaba era a Naruto, pero necesitaba estar a solas un momento con Kakashi, esa sería la única forma. No había tocado el tema de la carta jamás, ya era hora de hacerlo. Al ir por flores para su koi, cosa que ya era una costumbre casi diaria, dobló en otra dirección hasta llegar a la casa de su sensei. Hablaron largo y tendido, Sasuke le contó que dicha carta no lo había dejado tranquilo.

-Lo siento una vez más Sasuke, parece que cada cosa que hago trae una consecuencia no muy buena. - se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando seriamente, luego para tranquilizar al chico sonrió - Ya verás que todo estará bien Sasuke...

--- Unos días después, en el campo de entrenamiento, tras los matorrales, Sasuke y Kakashi ---

-No...

-¿Seguro que no quieres?

-................

-Dime que quieres, haré lo que me pidas.

-De.... deten......

Sasuke estaba tendido de espaldas en el suelo, Kakashi a gatas sobre el, sus lenguas peleaban entre la razón y los impulsos.

Luego de un rato Sasuke se quitó a su sensei de enzima y se sentó.

-¿Por qué paso esto....? - el adolescente miraba al suelo arrepentido -

-......... No se Sasuke...

-Hay que buscar una solución, cada vez vamos más lejos.

-Si.... - miró a Sasuke, su cara expresaba tristeza y arrepentimiento - Hay que buscar una solución... Pero aun no entiendo Sasuke... dices amar a Naruto.

-Lo amo con toda mi alma.

-¿Entonces por qué lo engañas? - los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron - Si, porque lo haces. Lo engañas conmigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la noche Sasuke llegó a la casa con un ramo de flores; su koi se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó y beso, para luego hacerle una zancadilla y patearlo amistosamente en el suelo... Según el chico zorruno, era para no perder la costumbre de rivales.

Luego de que Naruto se durmió desnudo en los brazos de su Sasuke, este se levantó de la cama, se fue al baño y leyó otra de las varias cartas que había ido juntando de Kakashi, la dobló y la guardó en el mismo velador junto a las demás. Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios, estaba cansado. No había vuelto a besar a Kakashi desde la fiesta, excepto por el día de hoy. Miró a Naruto.

"Que hijo de perra soy. Teniendo a este kitsune a mi lado no me conformo... Aun no sé que busco en Kakashi-Sensei... Quizás ser el alumno, ser en parte el sometido siempre... Naruto es quien cumple el roll mas infantil entre los dos, Kakashi me pone a mi en ese lugar."

En ese mismo momento Kakashi abría la puerta de su casa. Iruka se encontraba del otro lado. Bastó un "¿Como estas?" Para que Kakashi lo jalara dentro de la casa y le soltara todos sus líos.

-No te vuelvas a entrometer entre esos dos. - Iruka estaba notoriamente molesto - Naruto es como un hijo para mi, si lo vuelvo a ver triste sabré que es por tu culpa.

-Yo lo sé.... pero....

-Pero nada Kakashi. - el ninja copia quedó asombrado de ver al dulce Iruka hablar con semejante autoridad - A demás Sasuke es un niño, no puedes pretenderlo. Búscate a alguien de tu edad.

"¿Fue eso una insinuación Iruka?... Tu eres aproximadamente de mi edad..."

Kakashi no dijo nada (Ya se que es una pareja muy común pero encuentro tan tierno a Iruka-Sensei, y junto a Kakashi se ve divino, a demás hay que dejar tranquila a la pareja de infantes XD pobre Naruto no merece eso), pero no hizo falta. Iruka ya le había dado la solución.

Esa tarde Sasuke fue a la casa de Kakashi como por inercia. Pero supo enseguida que ya no volvería a probar los labios ni nada de Kakashi que no fueran sus entrenamientos, solo le entregó la última carta. La cara de este se lo hizo saber. Y al fin Sasuke pudo dar un respiro, ya sabía que podría estar junto a su Naruto como debía, todo iría bien.

En la noche Sasuke despertó de un salto, Naruto lo miró en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo el rubio con voz de sueño -

-Nada... solo un mal sueño. - al decir esto abrazó a su koi y este se durmió, pero Sasuke no pudo hacer lo mismo -

"Koitsu, maldito sueño... Uchiha Itachi... más te vale no aparecer por aquí."

Pero la mente del vengador quedó perturbada, por alguna razón sentí a Itachi cerca... Fue cuando recordó unas palabras "Luego nos veremos de nuevo estúpido hermano menor, ya te tocará a ti, ten paciencia." Un escalofrío cubrió al joven, su hermano regresaría algún día, el también deseaba verlo, matarlo, vengarse... pero el solo hecho de imaginar que podría correr la misma suerte que su koi le helaba la sangre. De pronto sintió unas manos que lo abrazaban mientras le subían la parte de arriba del pijama, Naruto se acercaba más a el y se aferraba a su pecho lamiendo sus pezones... Como le gustaba a Sasuke que hiciera eso. Dio las gracias para si mismo por tener a Naruto, con un acto podía cambiarlo todo.

Pero ningún secreto en una pareja puede ser guardado para siempre. Y a la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levantó más temprano de lo acostumbrado y partió a entrenar solo, no sabía por qué pero quería darse un momento consigo mismo. Dejó una nota sobre el velador la cual decía que estaría entrenando solo. No había querido despertar al kitsune durmiente.

Uzumaki Naruto despertó sintiendo la cama extrañamente grande, luego advirtió que Sasuke no estaba. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de leche y regresó a la cama. Fue cuando vio la nota, la leyó y pensó en volver a dejarla sobre el velador, pero no alcanzó a realizar dicho acto; el vaso se con leche se le resbaló de la mano derecha derramando su contenido sobre el velador y haciendo que la leche escurriera por la mínima abertura que indicaba ser el cajón del velador.

"Koitsu, tendré que sacar todo de adentro para limpiar."

Naruto limpió la superficie del velador primero, luego sacó el cajón y vació el contendido sobre la cama, limpió por dentro y se dispuso a tratar de secar el montón de papeles que habían quedado manchados con leche. Fue cuando descubrió gran número de cartas que llamaron su atención, tomó una y la abrió:

_Otra vez pasaste por aquí ayer. Ya me resigné a esto, aunque no hagamos nada más que hablar y el contacto físico más grande haya sido un rose de manos, siento que no está bien... pero ya no puedo evitarlo Sasuke. Solo temo repetir un beso como en la fiesta._

Naruto quedó de piedra, no quiso seguir leyendo más. Pensó en dejar las cartas olvidadas y dedicarse a ser feliz, ya qué importaba hacer la vista gorda (ignorar) si tenía la felicidad junto a Sasuke.

"Y si... ¿fuera una felicidad falsa?................. Por favor que solo haya sido un error, que solo haya sido algo de otra fiesta."

No podía dejar las cosas así. Tomó otra carta y la leyó:

_Sasuke, esta es la última. Ya pasó otra vez, un beso. Un engaño. _

_Estuve hablando con Iruka, me hizo aterrizar un poco, no podemos hacerle esto a Naruto._

Ya no leyó más. La vista se le nubló. En un acto de descontrol tomó todas las cartas y las arrojó lejos, viéndolas volar en todas direcciones para luego aterrizar de manera suave contra el suelo. Apretó los puños y maldijo muchas veces mientras lágrimas caían como por inercia de sus ojos.

-¡Kuso! ¡¿Por qué Sasuke, por qué?! - gritó de impotencia aunque nadie lo escuchara -

"Mierda, ¿en qué he fallado, por qué lo buscas a él, qué es lo que de mi no te satisface?....... Debiste decirme, si algo no te complace o te molesta de mi debiste decirme... No sé que hice mal."

Lloró unos minutos hasta que algo en su interior lo hizo detenerse. Un nuevo sentimiento había sobre pasado a la tristeza anterior y al pensamiento de sentirse culpable por no haber satisfecho a su koi, el nuevo sentimiento era rabia, ira... Ya sabía que no había sido su culpa. Transformó su tristeza en rabia, se lavó la cara y se quedó unos minutos mirándose al espejo.

"Patético... Llorar por quien no me merece... Hasta aquí llegó todo, Uchiha Sasuke. Puedes irte con Kakashi."

Lentamente recogió las cartas y las dejó sobre la cama. Luego se dirigió al armario, sacó la ropa de Sasuke y la metió en algunos bolsos los cuales dejó junto a la puerta de entrada, luego se sentó en sofá que quedaba de frente a la puerta y esperó a que Sasuke llegara, ya había pasado tiempo y no debía tardar.

"Llegará luego al menos que haya ido a ver a Kakashi."

Pero como Sasuke ya había cortado toda comunicación amorosa con el no tardó más de diez minutos en abrir la puerta... pero algo estaba obstruyendo. Empujó y entró, miró al suelo, la causa de la obstrucción habían sido tres bolsos. Levantó la mirada de estos y se topó con un chico rubio sentado en el sofá de al frente, mirándolo de forma penetrante.

-¿Y eso, vamos a algún lado baka? - Sasuke le sonrió, pero Naruto continuó serio -.... ¿Pasa algo?

-Si, Sasuke. Lo diré de forma simple. - se dio una pausa disfrutando de la expresión de intriga del Uchiha - Yo no me voy a ningún lado, pero tu si.

-¿Nani?.... ¿A caso me han encomendado una misión? - Sasuke buscaba cualquier razón posible, cualquiera menos la que Naruto sabía -

-No. Es simple, te estoy echando de mi casa. - Sasuke lo miró con una expresión mezcla de no entender y de temor - Te echo porque no quiero vivir con un infiel. Y menos quiero a un novio así. En otras palabras estoy cortándote porque sé lo de Kakashi, leí tus cartas.

-............. Yo.... Naruto yo te amo, aclaremos esto... Kakashi-Sensei no significa nada, fue solo algo que pasó...

-Claro. Pasó dos veces, ¿por qué no podría pasar una tercera, cuarta, quinta y sexta vez?

-No, no entiendes, ya no hay nada, en realidad no ha habido nada con el desde que estoy contigo, es solo que son cosas que pasaron en el momento, yo... - Sasuke dejó de hablar al ver que Naruto se levantaba y le daba la espalda -

-Date prisa, quiero almorzar y con tus chillidos me será imposible. Ahora toma tus cosas y lárgate.

-No, me rehúso. Tienes que entenderme, no puedes dejarme... ¡Maldición no puedes! - Naruto se giró a el y caminó lento hasta quedar frente a frente, a escasos centímetros -

-¿No puedo?.... Fíjate Sasuke que lo estoy haciendo.

-....... ¿Tu no me amas acaso Naruto? - Naruto asintió con la cabeza - Entonces entiéndeme... Fue algo tan simple, fueron solo cosas de momentos... Kakashi-Sensei fue la primera persona que amé entiende eso...

-¿Entonces por qué yo no he intentado nada con Sakura-Chan? Es tu error Sasuke... Me pasé una mañana horrible tratando de saber qué era lo que de mi no te complacía. - Sasuke miró al suelo - Pero no era algo en mí, es un problema tuyo. Eres inmaduro, Sasuke-Chan.

Esas palabras (Sasuke-Chan) le recordaron a la vez en que se habían enfrentado. Como detestaba que le dijera así, pero en ese momento no lo hizo enojar, sino sentirse como un completo idiota.

-Tienes razón Naruto. Es mi error... No sé qué más hacer aparte de pedirte perdón y jurar que no lo haré nunca más.

-Ya me cansé Sasuke. No quiero ser herido de nuevo, así que veré las cosas para mi conveniencia.

"Así que es eso principalmente... Tienes miedo de ser herido otra vez Naruto."

-Naruto, te prometo no herirte nunca más... pero... por favor.... perdóname. - Naruto trató de disimular su asombro, Uchiha Sasuke rogándole perdón, el vengador sumido en la desesperación - Naruto, no me dejes....

-....... Ya dije lo que tenía que decir. A demás Sasuke, tú sabes mejor que yo lo que es dejar a quienes quieres, tú te fuiste de Konoha y luego trataste de matarme hace ya varios años.

-Pero... aquí me tienes ahora, estoy aquí, a tu lado, amándote...

-Ya no. Ahora por favor... vete. - el rubio disimulaba perfectamente su tristeza, y en gran parte la rabia lo hacía lograr decir aquellas palabras que en el fondo le partían el alma -

Una vez más Naruto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse a su cuarto, pero esta vez Sasuke estaba desesperado, lo afirmó con fuerza de una mano y lo atrajo hacia el inmovilizándolo.

-¡Me vas a escuchar Nauruto! ¡Y no me dejarás! - Sasuke lo afirmaba con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño - ¡Te quedarás conmigo, te amo!

-Suéltame Sasuke.... - pero el vengador estaba desesperado rogándole y gritándole, no lo soltó - Sasuke, déjame...

-¡No, me vas a hacer caso primero! ¡No puedes echarme Naruto, te amo demasiado, tú no puedes...!

Sasuke cerró los ojos en señal de dolor al sentir un cabezazo por parte de Naruto.

-.... Eres igual que tu hermano... ¡Vete!

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta, sintiendo como el pecho le apretaba y en su garganta se formaba un nudo. Se agachó y tomó sus bolsos y salió de la casa en silencio. Segundos después de que se marchó, Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de la puerta. Quería ir a buscarlo, perdonarlo y dejar las cosas bien; pero no lo hizo, no dejaría que lo hirieran esta vez. Se quedó mirando el suelo mientras manchitas oscuras y de formas redondeadas se iban formando, sus lágrimas habían vuelto.

Sasuke entró a su casa. Estaba helada y silenciosa. Ya se había acostumbrado al calor hogareño de la casa de Naruto, había olvidado como era hace un tiempo atrás su vida. Con Naruto había vuelto a sentir lo que se siente al pertenecer a una familia... Y ahora lo invadía la soledad de nuevo. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama respirando con dificultad, se sentía tan vacío. El techo se desfiguraba conforme sus ojos se empañaban, los cerró con fuerza y se quedó inmóvil.

"Ojala nunca hubiera estado con Kakashi-Sensei... Ojala nunca lo hubiera amado."

No muy lejos de ahí, en la casa de Naruto, un chico rubio de ojos azules se aferraba a una almohada que tenía el olor de su koi, o mejor dicho, de su ex koi. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora, como sería su vida sin volver a sentir los besos del Uciha, sin sentir sus manos, su piel, sin oír su voz, sus insultos y palabras de amor. Era una tortura estar en casa, todo era un recuerdo de Sasuke (esta parte de la descripción es el cierto modo algo personal por lo que pasé hace un tiempo T.T pero ahora puedo decir ¡Jodete imbécil te odio! ¡¡jajajajaja!! ¡¡Ya tengo a quien me ama!!... em. ), era insoportable ver su cama, mil recuerdos se venían a su cabeza, cada parte de su casa estaba maldita; el baño, la cocina, el living, el cuarto, todo. Tenía que salir de ahí o rompería en un llanto descontrolado. Salió rumbo a Ichikaru y pidió un platón grande de ramen. Nunca creyó que comer ramen pudiera darle tanta melancolía; por un lado se le vino a la cabeza su depresión, cada intento de Sasuke por hacerlo feliz dándole ramen, luego las veces en que iban a comer allá y cuando Sasuke compraba y se lo llevaba a la casa y le daba de comer el como si fuera un niño consentido.

Por cosas del destino Iruka pasó cerca y se sentó junto a Naruto, pero este ni si quiera lo notó hasta que Iruka le dirigió la palabra.

-Hola Naruto, ¿como estas? - dijo con una tierna sonrisa (¡es tan tierno!) - ¿Naruto, te sientes bien? ¿Está muy caliente el ramen?

- ..... Hola, Iruka-Sensei - los ojos del chico estaban empañados, por eso Iruka había preguntado lo del ramen (n.ñU) - Perdón, no lo había notado.

"A Naruto le pasó algo... ¿Dónde está Sasuke? estos dos no acostumbran salir mucho solos. Espero que todo esté bien."

-Hu, no respondiste mi pregunta de como estas, jeje.

-..... Aquí, como siempre. - Naruto ni si quiera lo miró a la cara, parecía más concentrado en el ramen -

-Ahh, ya veo. ¿Y como esta Sasuke? ¿Por qué no vino contigo? - Iruka preguntó a proposito para sacarle la verdad al chico a quien tanto cariño le tenía - Es raro que estén separados jeje.

-......... El... el está... - Iruka notó como la mano con la que Naruto sostenía los palillos temblaba mucho - Esta en su casa... creo... No sé.

-Vaya, ¿y eso por qué?

-.... Yo... ¡Kuso! - Naruto se abrazó a Iruka luchando por no llorar, mientras el vendedor de Ichikaru lo miraba tristemente -

Iruka se soltó de Naruto y le pasó una mano por la espalda apoyándola en su hombro.

-Vamos a caminar y me cuentas, ¿vale? - le dedicó una sonrisa paternal a lo que Naruto asintió -

El kitsune se desahogó contándole todo. Iruka tenía el entrecejo fruncido, Kakashi se las vería con el y de paso le daría una visita a cierto chiquillo arrogante de ojos y cabello negro.

-Trata de descansar Naruto, dormir te hará bien.

-Pero... no quiero dormir en mi cama... Nunca más podré dormir en ella...

-Naruto, estas son cosas por las que vas a pasar, pero pronto todo tendrá una solución. De una u otra forma pronto estarás bien, te lo aseguro. - le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le sonrió - Ahora ve a casa a dormir un rato, ya verás como todo se solucionará luego.

Naruto se fue aun estando triste, pero al menos hablar con Iruka lo había tranquilizado un poco... no mucho, pero algo era algo. En cuanto a Iruka decidió pasar por la casa del vengador. Por un lado quería saber si se encontraba bien, pero por otro, aunque supiera que no era correcto, quería darle una buena regañada por haber hecho sufrir a su consentido Naruto. Golpeó a la puerta del Uchiha, pero este no abrió. A pesar de que escuchó no tenía deseos de visitas molestas, pero ya cuando Iruka había golpeado diez veces se decidió a abrir, miró al sensei con una expresión fría y de desgano.

-... ¿Algún problema, Iruka-Sensei? - preguntó luego de que Iruka había pasado unos segundos en silencio solo escrutándolo con la mirada -

-Quisiera hablar un momento contigo Sasuke-Kun, ¿puedo? - Sasuke asintió de mala gana y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Iruka a su casa -

-¿De qué quiere hablar? - Sasuke lo miraba con impaciencia rogando en su mente que se fuera luego y lo dejara en paz -

-Seré breve. Sé que no es mi derecho entrometerme, pero... - Sasuke comenzó a darse cuenta de a donde iban los comentarios del hombre - Hablé con Naruto y está muy triste. Anteriormente hablé con Kakashi, no puedo decirte más aparte de que el y tu son unos idiotas.

-A ver, ¿has venido hasta mi casa solo para reprocharme? No te entrometas en mi vida Iruka. - Sasuke ya estaba arto, apretó los puños y lo miró fríamente -

-En realidad no es solo por eso. Vine a ver si estabas bien, veo que si, ni comparación a como está Naruto. - Sasuke reprimió una mueca de angustia, no quería mostrar debilidad - No vuelvas a herirlo Sasuke-Kun, no te lo perdonaré si lo haces de nuevo, y menos si es a causa de tus infantiles caprichos con Kakashi.

Ya exaltado Sasuke se puso frente a Iruka y lo miró con furia.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mi relación con Naruto ni sobre mi antigua relación con Kakashi. Así que hazme un favor y abandona mi casa ahora. - Iruka no se inmutó. Era la primera vez que Sasuke lo veía tan desafiante. El tierno Iruka se volvía una fiera si de defender al Uzumaki se trataba. Esto molestó más a Sasuke. - ¿Acaso lo amas, amas a mi Naruto?

-No seas tonto, yo no soy como Kakashi, no tengo fantasías con niños. Y te aclaro que ya no es tuyo. Ojala se fijara de una vez en Hinata.

Se oyó un golpe seco, Sasuke le había dado un gancho (puño hacia arriba) en la quijada al sensei. Este quedó en el suelo adolorido y escupiendo un poco de sangre. Se giró a Sasuke y se levantó para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me alegro de que Naruto te haya corrido de su casa, realmente corría peligro contigo. Debe ser de familia, no me extraña que termines igual que tu hermano - luego de eso se marchó dejando a Sasuke peor de lo que estaba antes de la visita. -

"Koitsu... quizás tenga razón. Debo controlar mi ira."

Limpió los restos de sangre de Iruka que habían estropeado el suelo y luego volvió a la cama a mirar el techo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka bebía jugo de naranja sentado en el sofá de la casa del ninja copia, este lo miraba sonriente.

-Y bien, ¿a qué se debe tan grata visita? - preguntó el jounin - Por cierto ¿qué te pasó en el mentón? lo tienes algo lastimado.

-Lo siento Kakashi, pero no será grata. Hablé con Naruto, terminó con Sasuke y lo corrió de la casa. Ahora vengo de hablar con Sasuke, y como supuse se tomó las cosas muy a la mala, a esto se debe mi pequeña lesión. - Kakashi quedó boquiabierto - Kakashi, vengo a pedirte que no pienses si quiera en Sasuke, no quiero ver a Naruto triste otra vez.

-... Ya todo había acabado con Sasuke. Mierda, justo ahora tenía que enterarse Naruto. - miró al suelo y luego a Iruka - ¿Como está Sasuke?

-No lo noté muy triste. Estaba más bien alterado.

-Entonces está muy triste. Ese chico no mostraría rastros de debilidad, menos a quien se entromete en su vida. - Iruka lo miró, sabía que Kakashi lo había dicho a propósito -

-Se que no debí interferir... Pero Naruto es mi consentido.

-Yo también lo adoro Iruka, y adoro a Sasuke y a Sakura también, pero no por eso me entrometo en sus vidas de esa forma... - Iruka le dedicó una mirada que le dio a entender a Kakashi lo que pensaba - OK. Admito que ya con el solo hecho de estar de amante con uno de ellos es aún mas entrometido, ¿pero qué podía hacer? lo quería más que a aun alumno.

-Bueno... mejor no tratar más el tema. Ya es cosa pasada, ¿cierto? - Kakashi asintió - Y te recuerdo, para la próxima quédate con alguien que se acomode a tu edad.

Kakashi tomó el rostro de Iruka y sonrió.

-¿Así como tu? - Iruka se sonrojó - Vamos, muéstrame donde quedó el tierno Iruka... No me agrada verte tan molesto.

Iruka dudó unos segundos, pero luego se abrazó a Kakashi y lo besó en los labios. Estuvieron unos segundos explorando sus bocas y luego se separaron.

-Hum... Ya decía yo que eras gay Iruka. - Kakashi sonrió divertido a lo que Iruka se sonrojó -

-¿Tanto se me nota?... - como respuesta el hombre de pelos plateados rió - Bueno, en cambio antes yo no sospechaba que tu también fueras gay Kakashi.

-Jajaja, también me gustan muchísimo las mujeres. En realidad mi mente está abierta a todo tipo de experiencias. - sonrió con triunfo - Y la tuya Iruka, ¿está abierta?

Las palabras en doble sentido del ninja copia hicieron que Iruka se sonrojara más. Pero ni su timidez hizo que rechazara los nuevos besos y carisias que ahora le proporcionaba Kakashi.

-Espero que ahora te quede claro que con Sasuke ya acabó todo... - como respuesta Iruka gimió, la mano de Kakashi había dado un rose en un punto sensible a su compañero - ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa Iruka? Jeje, bueno aunque no sea una respuesta con palabras me gustó y quiero oírla de nuevo. Te puedo hacer gemir mucho Iruka...

Ante el asombro de Kakashi, Iruka se separó de el y se quedó en silencio mirando a cualquier sitio menos a su compañero.

-No esta vez Kakashi... - Kakashi lo miró interrogatóriamente, con expresión de "¿Entonces cuando?" - Después.

Tras decir eso se marchó de la casa del ninja copia, dejándolo intrigado y con más deseos de hacerse del tierno Iruka. Las cosas difíciles le agradaban, quizás por eso se había fijado en Sasuke, el era siempre tan reservado e indispuesto a sus admiradoras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se movía de un lado a otro en su cama, lo agobiaba su sueño. Calles teñidas de rojo, kunais y shurikens por doquier, muerte, muerte y muerte... Un joven ante el, llevaba una katana, ojos rojos: sharingan. De pronto los fríos ojos se mezclaban con los de el (los de Sasuke, lógico) y su cuerpo quedaba paralizado, la mano de su hermano lo aferraba por el cuello asfixiándolo y la otra mano le exploraba el cuerpo sobre y por debajo de la ropa, luego lo arrojaba al suelo y lo afirmaba. Sasuke sabía que estaba perdido, ya no tenía caso poner resistencia, iba a morir de forma degradante siendo poseído primero. En un último instante un rostro se dibujó ante el como último deseo frustrado: Naruto.

Despertó respirando irregularmente. Estaba sudando.

"Y ahora... Ahora Naruto estaría acariciándome para calmar mi sueño..."

En ese mismo instante Naruto miraba la televisión. Pero nada de lo que pasaba por la pantalla parecía entrar por los ojos del rubio. Era como un zombie.

Pasaron tres días en los que ninguno de los dos se asomó mucho a la calle. Naruto se pasaba el día en la cama sumido en recuerdos, no había sido capas de lavar las fundas de las almohadas, no quería perder el aroma de su amado. Cerraba los ojos y respiraba de ellas imaginando y deseando.

Sasuke prefería los largos baños de agua caliente, lo relajaban. Hacer ejercicios también lo dejaba agotado y luego podía dormir mejor. Pero cuando estaba haciendo cualquier otra cosa su vida era un infierno. Tenía que ver a Naruto, esa frase se estaba convirtiendo en su obsesión. Tanto así que ya no soportó más, no le importaba si Naruto lo volvía a echar de su casa, le daba igual todo, solo quería verlo, aunque fueran tres segundos.

La noche estaba solitaria y corría un poco de viento. Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta de entrada a la casa del Uzumaki antes de tocar. Sentía el estomago contraído, estaba nervioso. Lo pensó un momento, ya no quería tocar a la puerta, prefería entrar nada más, sabía que si golpeaba Naruto se despertaría, era mejor entrar y mirarlo al menos, verlo dormir y ya no discutir más. Y así lo hizo, saltó al techo y se metió por una compuerta del techo que solo Naruto y él conocían. Caminó en la oscuridad hasta la habitación del kitsune, y ahí estaba él. Dormía abrazado a una almohada, la almohada que usaba Sasuke, y el televisor seguía encendido. En silencio Sasuke lo apagó y se sentó en la cama a contemplar a Naruto. Pero este tuvo el leve presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba observando y abrió los ojos (a mi me pasa eso :s ).

-... Sa... ¿Sasuke?... - Naruto se sentó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke se mordió el labio y luego se acercó un poco más a Naruto reflejando temor a ser rechazado.

-Sasuke... - esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo pronunciar Naruto. Al segundo siguiente él también se había acercado al vengador y se había aferrado a el besando todo lo que sus labios tuvieran al alcance -

-Naruto.... Oh, Naruto te extrañé tanto... - Sasuke acariciaba la espalda de su kitsune como queriendo fundir sus manos en el - No sabes todo lo que he estado pensando en ti. Ya no quiero que nos separemos más...

Pero la inmovilidad repentina de Naruto hizo saber a Sasuke que algo pasaba.

-Sasuke, esta noche será solo la excepción. - silencio - No he pasado estos horribles días por nada...

"Naruto, ¿eso quiere decir que me dejarás? ¿Por qué Naruto, por qué? ... ¿Tanto has sufrido que no eres capas de perdonarme?"

Naruto derramó una lágrima sin que el Uchiha lo notara y luego volvió a besar lo que tenía a su alcance: el cuello de Sasuke.

-Perdóname Sasuke... Pero es mejor que nos demos un tiempo.

-Pero... acabas de decir que esta noche sería la excepción... Al menos permíteme estar a tu lado solo por esta noche. - Sasuke calló, un nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar -

-.... Si. Esta será como nuestra despedida hasta aclarar las cosas.

Ya no querían hablar más. Por esa noche querían pensar que todo estaba bien, que nada malo había pasado y que seguían juntos. Sasuke acarició el rostro de Naruto mientras este le bajaba el cierre del pantalón. Las manos de ambos fueron quitando las prendas que estorbaban. Luego sus ojos se deleitaban mirando sus cuerpos que había estado soñando en esos días. La pasión era tremenda, el deseo de tenerse mutuamente era cada vez mayor. Naruto atrajo por la cintura a su (momentáneamente) koi incitándolo a entrar en el, y así lo hizo este. Disfrutó al máximo el calor interno de Naruto, sus oídos captaban cada tipo de gemido que hiciera, sus manos palpaban todo ese hermoso cuerpo dándole placer y entregándole amor. Pero no deseó hacerlo terminar, luego quería sentirlo dentro de él.

-Te amo Naruto... Ahhh... no sabes cuanto... - Sasuke aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad mientras se sentía llegar al orgasmo. Cada vez le era más difícil articular palabra, su cuerpo, mente y alma estaban concentrados en ese instante nada más -

-Yo también te amo Sasuke.... Aaah... - Naruto le mordía el cuello y movía las caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones de Sasuke, sabía que su koi estaba por terminar -

Sasuke se quedó unos minutos sobre Naruto recobrando el aliento, luego este se giró dejándolo abajo. Ahora era su turno, su erección no le permitiría esperar más, y en cierto modo sabía que Sasuke también lo deseaba. Esta vez deseó hacerlo con cuidado, la situación así lo ameritaba, no había mucho lugar a las picardías de ambos ni al leve toque de masoquismo; todo era amor. Así que entró lentamente en el sumiso vengador, sabía que la anatomía de el era, por así decirlo, un poco más varonil y que su cuerpo no estaba muy adaptado a las penetraciones ya que era muy estrecho. Sasuke dio un gemido de placer cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse, primero lento y luego más rápido y profundo, acariciaba el rostro de Sasuke con un dedo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"Ojala me perdones por no ser capas de olvidar tu traición... Hasta yo quisiera estar contigo para siempre Sasuke, pero no soy capas, no sabiendo que piensas en Kakashi-Sensei, quizás ni si quiera me amabas como decías..."

Una lágrima de Naruto calló sobre el rostro de Sasuke, este lo miró impresionado.

-¿Qué .... qué pasa?... - dijo tratando de reprimir los gemidos -

-Nada.... Mmm... Solo estaba pensando en cuanto te amo. - sonrió ocultando todo rastro de tristeza a lo que Sasuke respondió besándolo con pasión -

Luego de unos minutos Naruto llegó al orgasmo y ambos jóvenes se quedaron abrazos en silencio. Ninguno quería que la noche acabara, sobre todo Naruto, porque no se creía capas de volver a pedirle a Sasuke que se marchara. Luchaba entre la razón y sus sentimientos, pero su debate mental se vio interrumpido por la voz levemente cansada de su koi.

-Sé que esto puede sonarte feo... pero... ¿Ni si quiera quieres estar conmigo sin vivir juntos? Aunque solo sea para hacer el amor, o ni si quiera eso, quizás solo caminar juntos o.... - Naruto puso un dedo en los labios de Sasuke dándole a entender que dejara de hablar, y así hizo este, no dijo nada más y se abrazó al rubio hasta que se durmió - Te amo...

Naruto despertó en la mañana, estiró su brazo para buscar a Sasuke, pero este no estaba. La melancolía invadió al chico, hubiera deseado despedirse de el al menos, aunque eso le hubiera costado una probable escena de ruegos y ataques de frustración por parte de Sasuke.

"Soy un idiota... He perdonado tantas cosas en mi vida, pero no soy capas de perdonarlo a el. Es porque lo amo demasiado, y lo quiero solo para mi, no puedo tolerar que piense en Kakashi-Sensei... Hice lo correcto entonces."

Sasuke había estado dando vueltas por los alrededores de Konoha desde que se había marchado temprano de la casa de Naruto. Se acostó sobre una gran roca y se puso a mirar al cielo, estaba de un color fucsia, adoraba ver amaneceres así. Pero de pronto sintió algo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se giró alarmado; no había nada, volvió a recostarse dispuesto a mirar al cielo otra vez, pero ahora había alguien en frente.

-Te dije que nos veríamos pronto, estúpido hermano menor. - Sasuke saltó hacia atrás para evitar a su hermano, solo para toparse con Kisame - Estas atrapado Sasuke.

Sasuke vio la mano de Kisame dirigirse a el para afirmarlo, pero justo en ese instante se agachó y le dio una patada en la quijada, dispuesto a realizar el Shi shi rendan (lion combo o como se le conozca en otros idiomas), pero antes de saltar para ponerse bajo la espalda de Kisame, una un brazo lo jaló desde el cuello.

-No nos subestimes Sasuke. - de un golpe lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol - Kisame, si quieres toma lo que quieras de el tu primero, cóbratelo por la patada que te dio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto salió en dirección a Ichikaru, no era aun hora de comer, pero tenía hambre (XD será por el típico bajón después de?). Se sentía vacío emocionalmente, pero a la vez algo feliz (extraño cierto? :s) por haber pasado la noche con Sasuke, le hacía mucha falta verlo. El ramen, a diferencia del otro día, le estaba sentando muy bien. Tenía la esperanza de ver por ahí a Iruka y poder contarle lo que había pasado, necesitaba un consejo o al menos desahogarse; pero no fue Iruka quien pasó cerca, sino que fue Kakashi con... un ramo de flores.

"Kakashi-Sensei... con un ramo... no puede ser para nadie mas que para..." Sintió una puntada en el pecho. "Sasuke..."

-¡Hey, Kakashi-Sensei! - Kakashi se giró hacia su alumno -

-Hola Naruto, ¿cómo estas? - de solo ver la expresión de zorro asesino del chico supo que no estaba muy bien -

-Ese ramo... ¿para quién es? - Kakashi miró el ramo y sonrió sonrojado - Responde...

"¿Qué se trae Naruto? ¿Será que cree que el ramo es para...? Kuso."

-No se si puedo decirte para quien es. Quizás a esa persona le moleste que yo te cuente.

-.....................

-... OK, OK. Descuida, no es para Sasuke. - los ojos de Naruto se suavizaron un poco, pero aun no parecía seguro de la respuesta de su sensei - Hum... esta bien, te lo diré solo porque se por lo que han estado pasando Sasuke y tu. El ramo es para Iruka.

-Pa... ¿Para Iruka-Sensei?

-Si, pero aun no le digas a nadie.

-¿Y Sasuke?...

-Ya debes saber que entre nosotros no hay nada Naruto, ¿acaso el no te lo dijo?

Si bien Sasuke le había dicho, pero Naruto no había estado muy seguro de su palabra o menos aún de que Kakashi no lo quisiera.

-Pero, ¿ya no siente nada por Sasuke? - Kakashi negó con la cabeza -.... ¿Por qué tenían que engañarme Kakashi-Sensei... por qué?

Kakashi frunció el seño, se sentía tan estúpido, tan cruel.

-Se que con pedir perdón no saco nada... ¿No quieres ir a conversar un rato por ahí Naruto? Sería bueno que me dijeras todo lo que sientes, incluso si quieres gritarme puedes hacerlo. - Naruto se levantó y lo incitó a que lo siguiera en dirección a su casa.

Ya estando ahí Naruto le contó lo que había pasado anoche y que aun así el no había podido perdonar a Sasuke.

-Te entiendo Naruto, pero creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-Es que el solo hecho de pensar en todo lo que me criticó por lo del beso de Hinata siendo que ni si quiera tuve la culpa, y a demás el en la misma fiesta estaba haciéndolo bajo su consentimiento... Yo leí tus cartas Kakashi-Sensei. - Kakashi se llevó una mano a la cara, no podía haber tenido peor suerte, ese era el precio por querer ocultar algo así - Y a demás el seguía conmigo haciendo lo de siempre y pensar que en la tarde o quizás a que hora se iba a juntar contigo... Que hipocresía.

-............. Tienes razón en todo Naruto, pero creo que estás pensado mal sobre Sasuke. El si te ama demasiado. En la fiesta el estaba pensando en ti antes de que nos besáramos. Y a veces los efectos del alcohol ponen a la gente con sus hormonas más activas, sé de sobra que Sasuke estaba deseando un beso tuyo en vez de uno mió, pero yo estaba a su lado. - Kakashi miró al adolescente analizando su expresión, sabía que estaba cediendo - Y en cuanto al segundo beso, la verdad no sé. Fue algo como por curiosidad quizás. Pero por favor, nunca dudes del amor que Sasuke te tiene.

Naruto se quedó mirando al suelo por un momento, luego miró a Kakashi y sonrió.

-Tiene razón. Iré por Sasuke. - Kakshi le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y ambos se levantaron y salieron de la casa - Gracias, Kakashi-Sensei, ahora voy por mi koi.

Pero de pronto se les acercó una anciana.

-Creo haber visto algo de humo por la frontera en esa dirección. - la mujer señaló con la mano - Quizás haya pasado algo.

-Hum... bien iré a ver, gracias. - Kakashi le sonrió a la anciana y esta siguió su camino - Naruto, ¿me acompañarías a ver que pasa? Luego ve por Sasuke, pero si hay algún problema sería bueno tener tu ayuda. Aunque dudo que sea algo muy grave, quizás algo se esté quemando nada más. Pero es mejor prevenir.

Si dirigieron hacia ese lugar, había fuego en algunos árboles (producto del katon goukakyu no jutsu, pero obviamente ellos no lo sabían) y algunos shurikens y kunais clavados.

-Parece que alguien ha estado peleando. - comentó Naruto -

-Si, estemos alerta.

Pero de pronto escucharon un "¡bastaaaa!" que les heló la sangre.

-¡Sasuke! - dijeron al unísono mientras comenzaron a correr en dirección al grito -

Sasuke estaba de pie afirmado por Itachi. No habían podido dominarlo físicamente antes puesto que había liberado al máximo su sello maldito, así que recién habían optado por pelear seriamente y lo habían derrotado dejándolo notablemente herido. Kisame le arrancaba la camisa de un tirón mientras el (Sasuke) gritaba a causa de estar bajo en Mangekyou sharingan de Itachi.

En su mente veía las imágenes de la masacre del clan Uchiha, luego la violación de Naruto una y otra vez y por último, ahora veía a su hermano someterlo en el suelo sin que el pudiera hacer nada; lo golpeaba, lo desnudaba, lamía y mordía. Se deleitaba con su cuerpo.

"No es real, no es real, no es real."

Se repetía Sasuke en su mente una y otra vez cuando Itachi lo obligaba por medio de golpes a abrir la boca y que le realizara sexo oral. Sasuke se resistió por lo que su hermano mayor le clavó su katana en el estómago haciéndolo gritar.

-Ahora hermano, no cierres la boca. - Itachi sonrió con malicia y acercó su miembro a la boca de su hermano.

"No es real, no es real... "

Naruto quedó petrificado al ver a Itachi, estaba frente a Sasuke, el rubio sabía que estaba dominando la mente de su koi. Kakashi no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia Kisame que estaba por quitarle el pantalón a Sasuke.

Itachi dejó la mente de su hermano para defenderse del ninja copia. Kakashi estaba en desventaja total.

-¡Naruto, toma a Sasuke y ve a buscar ayuda! - gritó Kakashi mientras trataba de evadir un golpe de Kisame -

Pero Naruto estaba en estado de shock, Itachi se había girado hacia el para darle una mirada, solo con eso el chico había comenzado a temblar de manera incontrolable, luchando contra sus impulsos de salir corriendo. Itachi caminó hacia Naruto aprovechando que Kisame se encargaba de Kakashi, cerró los ojos y los abrió listo para aplicarle el Tsukiyomi, pero el rubio cerró los ojos y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Kakashi logró deshacerse de Kisame engañándolo con una de sus replicas y atacó a Itachi.

Naruto dejó de correr al ver que no era perseguido. Se dio vuelta en dirección al lugar de los hechos. No sabía que hacer, quería ir a ayudar, a salvar a su koi, pero por otro lado el pánico se lo impedía. Ahí se encontraba su violador, no era capas de mirarlo sin sentir terror. Pero Sasuke... el lo necesitaba, requería de su ayuda, al igual que Kakashi. Se armó de valor y tras realizar el Kage bunshin no jutsu corrió hacia allá, logró tomar a Sasuke mientras su replicas y Kakashi distraían a Itachi y Kisame, y corrió en dirección al centro de Konoha. No se detuvo hasta llegar con Tsunade e informarle de lo ocurrido. A los pocos segundos todos los jounins y chunnins disponibles iban hacia allá.

Naruto se dirigió al hospital con Sasuke que estaba con la mirada completamente perdida, tal como lo había visto una vez cuando conoció a Itachi. Luego de una media hora aproximadamente el portador del Kyuuby escuchó como retornaban los ninjas, salió del hospital y vio que casi todos llegaban sanos y salvos, menos Kakashi que estaba inconciente, Jiraiya lo cargaba.

-¡Ero-Senin! ¡¿Cómo esta Kakashi-Sensei?!

-Estará bien, descuida Naruto.

-¿Qué pasó con...? - Naruto se estremeció un poco antes de pronunciar el nombre - Con Itachi y Kisame.

-Abandonaron Konoha... espero que no se presenten en un tiempo.

Iruka pasó corriendo entre la multitud (porque ya todo Konoha había salido a ver como había acabado las cosas) y se dirigió a Jiraiya y Kakashi, el primero (Jiraiya) le entregó a Kakashi diciéndole que lo llevara al hospital.

Luego de unos días Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi e Iruka abandonaban le hospital.

-Ahora me corresponde a mi cuidarte, Sasuke-Koi. - Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna -

-No tienes por que hacerlo baka, estoy bien.

-Jeje, no seas modesto Sasuke. - dijo Kakashi, luego miró a Iruka - ¿Y a mi quién me cuidara?

Iruka se sonrojó y le sonrió, luego le tomó la mano y se dirigió a los adolescentes.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos por aquí ahora. No vemos después chicos. - dijo Iruka apenado -

-¡Si! Suerte, Iruka-Sensei. - Naruto le dio suave con el codo en las costillas - Pásenlo bien.

-Si, ustedes también. - Kakashi le respondió al rubio sonriendo y logrando hacerlo sonrojar -

Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron a la casa del primero. Ya ahí se besaron con pasión y se dirigieron a la cama.

-Naruto, me alegro de volver a estar junto a ti.

-Yo también Sasuke. Ya no volveremos a separarnos por malos entendidos. - ambos se sonrieron -

-Me pregunto como lo estarán pasando Iruka-Sensei y Kakashi-Sensei.... - miró seductoramente a su koi rubio - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo mismo que ellos deben estar haciendo?

Esa tarde en dos (o más, pero no sabemos) casa de Konoha ardían en pasión y cuatro personas gemían en señal de amor.

-- Continúa --

Uff, al fin terminé, esta vez si que me demoré en actualizar a causa de la navidad y todo eso. Bueno, creo que el próximo capítulo ya es el último.

Ahora reviws:

dulce-vg: Oops, perdón, esta cosa no me muestra los reviws enseguida, así que te respondo ahora. Jeje, sorry chica, sé que fui cruel con Naruto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Adoro hacer sufrir a los personajes que me encantan. Y si, soy mala XD . Creo amiga que este fic es un poco... hmmm... ¿fuerte? ¿Degenerado? Bueno, lo que quiero decir que quizás no es de tu tipo de agrado. Te advierto que puedo poner aun cosas más feas (aunque creo que no, ya hice sufrir mucho a los pobres chicos XD), así que si este tipo de cosas te hacen sentir mal o causarán que termines odiándome XD mejor no leas :s

maca-chan16 : Muchas gracias por tus halagos. Jeje, yo también leo tus fics (se que lo sabes XD) y en cuanto a que hayas tomado algunas cosas del mío para basarte en el tuyo no me molesta para nada nn. Ah, por cierto, yo también soy de Chile XD . Sigue escribiendo!

Shamanjoro: Jeje, gracias por tu comentario nn. Juas, para que veas no dejé a Kakashi solo XD así que en el prox. cap. creo que le dedicaré un espacio lemon con Iruka en tu honor.

Morgan-chan: Muchas gracias por tu animoso reviw, me alegro de que te agrade mi fic. Ojala te siga complaciendo en este y el próximo.

Minoru Ivanov: Vaya, acabo de leer tu reviw justo cuando termine el fic. jajaja. Bueno, ya salió de nuevo tu Itachi XD, yo también lo adoro porque es malo XD :s o al menos yo lo represento como malo y sádico jojo. Y sin siquiera saber que te agrada la pareja Shikamaru x Ino la realicé jajaja, que gran coincidencia. Bueno y ahora que leo tu reviw pensé en darle también un tiempo a la pareja en mi prox. cap. al igual que a Sakura x Lee. Neji con Ten Ten la verdad aun no se... Bueno ahí veré que me sale.

Okas, hasta el prox. cap. Gracias por los reviws n.n


	6. Juntos toda la vida, lo prometiste La de...

He aquí el último capítulo de este fic . n.n me gustó escribirlo. Y bueno ya tengo como cinco ideas para otrso fics. (yaoi XD)

Bueno, las típicas advertencias de siempre: yaoi, lemon.

**Capitulo 6: Juntos toda la vida, lo prometiste... La decición del vengador.**

Habían pasado tres meses desde el incidente con Itachi, las cosas para la pareja de jóvenes (Sasuke y Naruto) iban casi a la perfección. Su vida en plano amistoso era genial, si bien se peleaban de vez en cuando, pero eso era cosa desde que se conocían y en realidad si no tenían una que otra discusión de vez en cuando... se aburrían (XD hey discutir es bueno). En el lado sexual era todo perfecto compartían mismos gustos y se permitían todo tipo de posiciones, etc, podían ir de la mano a todos lados, besarse donde quisieran y cuando quisieran, ¿qué importaba el resto? nada; en especial con cierto Uchiha lanzando miradas asesinas a medio mundo que se atreviera a mirarlos algo escandalizados. Pero algo había ahí que hacía que la relación no fuera un cien por ciento perfecta... La principal característica de Uchiha Sasuke: "Soy un vengador." Eso era más fuerte que el, y se había intensificado desde que había ocurrido el último incidente con el joven del Mangekyou Sharingan. Por más que Naruto había tratado de hacer hablar a su koi acerca de qué había ocurrido en su mente ese día, este evitaba el tema, apretaba los puños y su mirada se ensombrecía reflejando un odio profundo.

Esa mañana Sasuke miraba al techo de su cuarto, habían pasado la semana en su casa, por lo general ahora turnaban casas para salir de la rutina. El ventilador daba directo a la cara del Uchiha revolviendo sus cabellos negros de forma sensual, su koi lo miraba maravillado y hacía poses sexys para llamar la atención. Pero en ese momento el vengador estaba pensando exactamente en su venganza, tenía que volverse más fuerte, sabía que se volvería a enfrentar a Itachi en otra ocasión y esa vez el debía ganar.

-Sasuke... - dijo Naruto con una voz especialmente sensual mientras con su pie empujaba levemente la pierna de su koi - Sasuke...

Sasuke parecía no oírlo, se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo mordió suavemente mientras fruncía el seño. Naruto se echó hacia atrás mientras ponía su mano en su nuca y permitía a sus cabellos moverse con estilo, cerró los ojos en pose de súper galán.

-Sasuke... - abrió un ojo para ver si lo miraba, pero nada - ¡¡¡Sasuke!!! ¡¿Qué hago para que me mires, acaso debo meterte el condenado ventilador por el cu--?! - Sasuke lo miró -

-Cuida ese vocabulario usuratonkashi. - se giró y le sonrió - A demás ese ventilador está muy grande.

Se puso sobre su kitsune que ya sonreía complacido y lo besó acariciándole el pecho, pero solo llegaron a eso, ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Kuso - dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes -

Naruto abrió la puerta, ahí estaban Kakashi e Iruka, ellos también llevaban una relación sería ahora, aunque Iruka aún tenía problemas con andar de la mano de su koi, a diferencia de la pareja de adolescentes ellos no poseían miradas asesinas como la que tenía Sasuke, entonces si había personas que los miraban feo, pero eso no parecía importarle a Kakashi que siempre estaba tan animoso.

-Marica tu - Kakashi cantaba mientras apuntaba a Iruka quien estaba más rojo que un tomate -, marica yo, marica el, marica jojo. (¿alguien conoce esa canción? XDDDD yo la adoro)

Sasuke se acercó a la puerta y miró a los senseis.

-¿A qué se debe tan inoportuna visita? - como respuesta Kakashi le arrojó serpentina en la cara -

-Así que ahora tu deseo es pertenecer al ANBU. Siempre supuse que ahí estarías alguna vez Sasuke. - Kakashi miró hacia todos lados al sentir un silencio un tanto incómodo - ¿Pasa algo?

Naruto miró al suelo y se marchó excusándose de que tenía que ir al baño.

-Hum... Sasuke, ¿Naruto no sabía? - Sasuke negó con la cabeza - Oops... Este, Iruka-Koi, mejor nos vamos, creo que ya metí la pata y estos muchachos tienen cosas que hablar.

Luego de que ellos se marcharon Sasuke se dirigió al cuarto, ahí estaba Naruto mirando a la nada con expresión de ofendido.

-Naruto... - comenzó Sasuke -

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Soy tu novio, debí saber primero que todos... ¡Kuso, nunca me cuentas esas cosas, no sé que pasa por tu mente Sasuke! Aparte de ser tu novio soy tu amigo, puedo aconsejarte. - Sasuke guardó silencio - ¿Pensabas decirme cuando ya estuvieras en servicio acaso? Esto también me concierne a mí, sabes que pertenecer al ANBU es arriesgado.

-Sé que debí decirte, pero quizás no hubieras estado de acuerdo conmigo y hubiera significado una discusión desagradable. - Naruto bufó llevándose una mano a la cara con expresión de estar a punto de estallar en cólera - Lo siento Naruto, pero es que es una mejor manera de poder aniquilar a Itachi.

-Itachi, Itachi, Itachi... Vives toda la vida obsesionado con el... ¿Y yo qué? Me dejas en segundo plano. - Sasuke lo miró con furia, ¿cómo podía pensar así luego de que había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse por el? - Sasuke, creo que Itachi me hirió a mi tanto como a ti, pero yo no estoy buscando venganza como un idiota.

-Cuidado con a quien llamas idiota. Y ya basta, no quiero hablar más del tema - Sasuke giró la cara para no mirarlo -

"Odio cuando Naruto se vuelve tan posesivo, mi vida no gira en torno a el, ya mucho he hecho... ¿Qué acaso no sabe que lo amo?"

-¡Muy simple que es voltear la cara y ya! - Naruto se cruzó de brazos muy molesto, entonces Sasuke se giró hacia el y lo besó en los labios, bastaba con uno de esos besos para calmar el genio del Uzumaki - Mmmm bueno ya qué, soy capas de perdonarte con tal de que me vuelvas a besar así.

Sasuke le dio un beso en el cuello y luego otro en el pecho.

-¿Y si beso otros lados? - Naruto se sonrojó y se entregó totalmente - Eres un kitsune minado Naruto... Y me encanta que seas así.

Las manos blancas de Sasuke retiraron la camisa del rubio con gentileza, enseguida su boca se posó sobre esos pezones suaves que reaccionaron perfectamente erectándose al tiempo que la respiración de Naruto se volvía como suspiros muy seguidos, el chico zorruno estaba excitado ya, tomó la mano de su koi y la puso entre sus piernas incitándolo a que lo tocara y a la vez mostrándole el efecto que tenía sobre el, lo excitado que se encontraba ya. El Uchiha no lo hizo aguantar más y retiró el pantalón de su amado y luego sus calzoncillos, Naruto desesperado lo despojó también de sus ropas. Se quedaron viendo, analizando cada quien el cuerpo del otro con ojos llenos de lujuria y deseos de devorar, era el momento de decidir quien sería la presa y quien el cazador. Naruto se lanzó a Sasuke como un zorro se abalanza a quien será su alimento, y Sasuke a su vez se fue sobre Naruto con las mismas intenciones.

-Vaya Sasuke, parece que habrá una pequeña pelea sexual... Esta vez quiero dominar yo.

-Ja, ya verás como serás tu quien termine gimiendo bajo mi cuerpo, dobe. - Naruto lo miró serio y luego sonrió, le pasó un dedo por la erección del Uchiha y aprovechó el momento para someterlo y dejarlo bajo el - Ahh... Eso es trampa...

Naruto se puso al revés, con la cabeza en dirección a las piernas de Sasuke, quedando con la boca lista para dar placer a su novio. Pero Sasuke también notó que el trasero y pene de Naruto estaban a su alcance. Como resultado los gemidos de ambos invadieron el cuarto, ellos estaban en la posición perfecta donde se proporcionaban placer mutuo (el 69 !!!! XD ). Alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo y después se permitieron un descanso para un segundo round en el cual ahora si uno debería hacer el papel de dominar al otro.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hatake Kakashi, Iruka salía de la ducha con la toalla puesta en su cintura. Sentado sobre un sofá estaba el ninja copia desnudo, fumando un cigarro. Miró a su tierno koi, quien se sonrojó al acto, y le guiñó un ojo mientras arrojaba humo de su boca seductoramente. Iruka caminó hasta quedar a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente con suavidad, pero el apetito sexual de Kakashi se sobrepuso al gesto delicado de su koi, lo tomó embrazo y lo recostó en la cama, luego sacó unos hilos (de esos que usan los ninjas) y le ató las manos.

-Ka... Kakashi, qué... ¿Qué piensas hacerme? - Iruka miró sus matos atadas y luego al jounin -

-Shhh... Ya verás que te gustará, solo... dejare llevar por la locura. - Iruka abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó más - Estas vulnerable a mis deseos Iruka-Koi.

Con un movimiento similar al zarpazo de un tigre, Kakashi arrancó la molesta toalla que cubría la intimidad del tierno ninja, enseguida se puso sobre él y sus erecciones tuvieron contacto haciéndolos gemir.

-Te dije que te gustaría... - Kakashi mordió suavemente esos labios dulces que poseía Iruka, luego bajó a su pezón y lo mordió también hasta hacerlo sangrar un poco -

-¡Ahh! Eso duele Kakashi...

-El dolor puede causar placer. - estiró la mano y sacó un hielo que había en un bould en la mesita al lado de la cama - La pasaremos bien.

-¿Lo tenías todo planeado? - Kakashi sonrió como respuesta - Eres un pervertido... Pero te amo.

El hielo fue deslizándose desde el cuello hasta las caderas del ahora excitadísimo Iruka, mientras la lengua de Kakashi se entretenía con la punta de la parte más sensible de atado ninja. Luego el hielo se posó en ese lugar donde la boca había estado jugando, haciendo estremecer a la "victima" de los juegos sexuales del Hatake.

-Ahhh... Kakashi eres el mejor de los degenerados... Mmmm... Sigue así... - Iruka disfrutaba ahora del hielo en su cuello mientras la erección de Kakashi se abría paso al interior de su cuerpo con un toque de fuerza - Soy tuyo... Ahhh...

-Mmmm... Iruka... ¿Nunca te había dicho que gimoteas más que niña escolar? - Iruka lo miró sonrojado y cesando sus gemidos al instante - Jajaja, vamos... sigue gimiendo, no he dicho que me molesten las escolares.

Mientras en la casa de Naruto la batalla sexual ya estaba por terminar. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados en muestra de placer casi insoportable, se abrazaba a Sasuke quien también iba adquiriendo una mueca de lujuria total al terminar dentro de su koi.

-Te... dije que... terminarías gimiendo bajo... mi cuerpo, usuratonkashi... - dijo Sasuke cansado, a lo que Naruto le sonrió respirando igual de agitado -

-Solo... me dejé ganar... baka. - le dio un beso en el cuello a su arrogante vengador y tomó una pausa para lograr respirar con normalidad - Sasuke, cuando entres al ANBU... prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Lo prometo, no tienes que preocuparte.

-Prométeme también que no me dejarás nunca.

-Claro que no lo haré dobe, ¿cómo podría dejarte? No importa que tan comprometedor pueda ser el ANBU, tú estás primero. - el kitsune sonrió complacido y se dejó seducir por el sueño, no le importaba el calor que sentía en ese momento, se abrazó a su Sasuke como un niño que abraza su oso de peluche y se durmió. Sasuke le acarició el cabello - Eres un niño aun, Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron 2 meses, era una noche helada, el invierno ya había llegado y amenazaba con nevar. Naruto se calentaba las manos en la chimenea de la casa de Shikamaru. Habían hecho una reunión de amigos. El Uzumaki miraba impaciente hacia la ventana esperando a que Sasuke llegara a unirse a la reunión, ya que por asuntos del ANBU no había podido asistir a la hora de comienzo.

"Ya se tardó dos horas más de lo que me dijo... En situaciones como estas es cuando más lo extraño, si tan solo no hubiera tantas parejas a mi alrededor..."

Naruto se giró para no ver a Sakura besarse con Lee, pero se topó con Shikamaru que ahora era el novio de Ino. En cierto modo Naruto agradecía tal hecho, ya que la rubia no estaría babeándose por su vengador, pero en ese momento lo lamentaba, ya que se sentía atrapado entre dos parejas y el ahí completamente solo. Si bien estaban también Shino, Neji, Kiba, Hinata y Tenten solos, pero el no tenía ánimos de conversar, quería estar con su koi y que mientras eso no se realizara los que si tenían pareja se dejaran de "darle envidia". Ahogando su soledad se puso a beber mucho sake, ya no era tan inexperto como antes y ahora ya tenía mejor resistencia, a demás una que otra vez Sasuke había llegado a la casa con sake para tener una noche más desenfrenada. Y Naruto no era el único que bebía en ese lugar, todos lo hacía y de a poco comenzaban a perderse por la casa (que estaba sola porque los padres de Shikamaru estaban... no se, pero no estaba XD) en parejas. Tenten se dirigió por ahí junto a Neji y Shino.

"¿Un trio?.... ¡No! Qué idioteces piensa mi mente degenerada... Creo que mi destino será terminar como Ero-Sennin."

-Naruto, ¿quieres un snak? - preguntó Chouji -

-No... Gracias. - Naruto se dedicaba a mirar el fuego y pensar en cuánto más podría tardar Sasuke -

Hinata tímidamente se sentó al lado del Uzumaki y puso las manos cerca de la chimenea.

-.... Que noche más fría... no crees Naruto-Kun...- las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un tono rojizo, pero Naruto no supo si fue a causa de un sonrojo o por el reflejo del fuego -

-Si, muy fría. - Naruto trató de mantener un margen, sabía que Sasuke le había tomado odio a la joven Hyuuga desde que esta lo había besado -

"Bah, ¿y qué? Puedo hablar con quien quiera, el no tiene derecho a reprochar nada, a demás ni si quiera está aquí cumpliendo su roll de novio."

Sin que lo Naruto y Hinata lo advirtieran Shino y Chouji se habían marchado a algún otro lado de la casa dejándolos solos a ellos. Hinata hablaba poco, a diferencia de la fiesta en la que había besado a Naruto, esta vez no había bebido tanto. En cambio Naruto si hablaba, casi sin pausas y su lengua se trababa de vez en cuando, pero para decepción de la chica el solo hablaba de su koi. Y este se hizo presente a la media hora después. Había pasado a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y se le notaba cansado y congelado hasta los huesos, ya se había desatado una tormenta con nieve y todo.

-¡Sasuke! - Naruto se levantó del sofá y se lanzo a los brazos de su novio, quien lo abrazó disfrutando del calor que emanaba el cuerpo del kitsune. Este luego lo miró a la cara haciendo un gesto de zorrito triste - Tardaste demasiado... Me dijiste que estarías aquí más temprano.

-Perdóname Naruto, pero no pude... - esas palabras le sonaron a su hermano, Itachi le prometía muchas veces que lo ayudaría a entrenar con shurikens, pero jamás lo hacía. Notando esto Sasuke acarició el rostro de Naruto y le sonrió - Te compensaré por esto, en serio.

Ya más conforme Naruto le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Vamos al lado del fuego, los demás se perdieron por ahí, de seguro estarán haciendo cosas raras. - soltó una risa pícara y se sentó en el mismo sofá de antes -

Sasuke iba a sentarse en el sofá cercano pero cierta niña de ojos blancos y cabello oscuro y corto estaba ocupando el lugar. Los celos invadieron al vengador y le dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas que ya estaba ganando fama en el ANBU.

-Quítate, me quiero sentar ahí. - Hinata lo miró con temor y se levantó enseguida para salir corriendo y perderse del lugar - Así está mejor.

-No debiste hacer eso Sasuke, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo. - Naruto le reprochó. La sangre de Sasuke pareció hervir, pero se guardó sus celos, acababa de fallarle en horarios a su novio y se sentía culpable por ello, no reprocharía nada. -

Luego pasaron por ahí Shino y Hinata muy juntos, Sasuke sintió un alivio; al fin se sacaría a esa molesta niña y su Naruto estaría a salvo solo para el. Pero Sasuke jamás imaginó que a causa de su ausencia por las misiones del ANBU Naruto comenzaría a pasar más y más tiempo en fiestas, y que a falta del amor del Uchiha su corazón buscaría refugio en la amistad y en especial en la amistad de otro corazón solitario como el de Hinata, que al parecer tenía algo leve con Shino, pero eso no impedía que sintiera mucho cariño, ya como amistad, por el Uzumaki.

Una noche, Naruto llegó de madrugada a su casa (esa semana se quedaban a vivir en casa de Naruto, recuerden que era un tiempo en casa de Sasuke y luego otro en casa de Naruto) algo ebrio después de una fiesta a la cual Sasuke le había dicho que no podría asistir. Se quitó la ropa y se puso un pijama muy abrigador, esperó a su koi, aun tenía frío y algo de calor corporal ajeno le sentaría perfecto, a demás ya eran cuatro días sin nada de juegos sexuales más que alguno que otro rose rápido por parte del actual miembro del ANBU. Luego de una hora en la que Naruto había estado a punto de quitarse la calentura el solo llegó Sasuke. Que sexy se veía con su traje del ANBU, se quitó la mascara y miró a Naruto, el rostro del kitsune se percibía por algo de luz que se colaba por la ventana.

-Sasuke... Llegas justo a tiempo, ya casi no soportaba más. - Le mostró una sonrisa que Sasuke clasificaba como insinuación - Ven aquí y muéstrame el salvajismo de ser un ANBU.

-..... Naruto, he tenido una noche agotadora. Dejémoslo para mañana.

Naruto soltó un bufido de decepción, estaba arto de quedar en segundo plano y se lo haría saber al Uchiha.

-¡¿Para mañana?! Llevamos cuatro días sin hacer el amor, cuatro putos y malditos días. ¡Odio que me dejes de lado, odio que pertenezcas al ANBU, te quiero aquí para mí!

-Lo se Naruto, pero... Es que ahora estamos investigando algo tan grande... No sabes lo importante que es para mí.

-¡Claro que no lo se, si no me cuentas! - Sasuke lo miró a punto de decir algo - Si, ya sé que es secreto, ni lo repitas.

-Es que, quizás tiene algo que ver con Itachi.

-Ahhhhhhhh... Bien, descuida. Se trata de Itachi, descuida, descuida, ahora si tienes justificación. - decía Naruto en un tono de voz hipócrita - Kuso Sasuke, hasta parece que Itachi fuera tu novio.

-........Ya Naruto. No discutamos más sobre eso, se que mi odio y sed de venganza no cesará hasta que lo mate. - el rostro del vengador adquirió el típico gesto sombrío de cuando hablaba de su hermano -

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke ya más calmado y lo reconfortó dando suaves y cariñosas lamidas en su cuello y luego llegando a su hombro sobre el tatuaje característico del ANBU. Sasuke dejó de lado su cansancio y se entregó a Naruto quien se deleitó poseyendo ese cuerpo como un zorro salvaje haciendo gritar de placer a su presa y también a momentos, de dolor. Luego de que terminaron el kitsune perfilaba el rostro de su novio con un dedo.

-Sasuke, cuéntame qué viste cuando te enfrentaste a Itachi. Cada vez que lo has visto quedas notoriamente más afectado. - Sasuke guardó silencio un momento y luego comenzó a hablar con una voz que hasta a él le parecía excesivamente lúgubre -

-Cada vez que el domina mi mente yo puedo revivir las calles teñidas de sangre, la gente muerta, la forma en como mató a mis padres... Y yo sin poder hacer nada, como un niño indefenso y muerto de miedo. La última vez también te vi a ti, ya sabes en qué situación - Naruto desvió levemente la mirada -, vi esas imágenes una y otra vez pasar por mi mente... Eso aún me atormenta Naruto, a tal punto de que no soy capaz de soportarlo... Luego de ver esas dos escenas (la matanza Uchiha y la violación de Naruto) me creó una ilusión solo para mí... En un espacio alternativo, con tonos rojos y negros. Mi cuerpo estaba casi inmovilizado, eran mínimos mis movimientos, el apareció ante mi, me aferró del cuello y me arrojó al suelo, me besó introduciendo su lengua casi asfixiándome... fue repugnante... - sin notarlo Sasuke comenzó a temblar levemente, Naruto lo miraba reflejando lástima en sus ojos y a la vez recordando lo horrible que había sido para el estar bajo la dominancia de Itachi - Sus manos comenzaron a tocarme, de forma salvaje, sin pausas, me desgarraron la ropa... Y a lo que yo trataba de defenderme me golpeaba, no podía hacer nada, estaba en su mundo. No sabía cuanto rato había pasado, para mí eran horas en las que luchaba por no ser violado mentalmente por el, horas en las que me obligaba a proporcionarle placer sin que yo quisiera... Y no sabía que estaba pasando fuera de mi mente, estaba seguro de que Kisame ya estaría violándome, porque antes de caer bajo la influencia del Sharingan, Kisame había estado tratando de hacerse de mi cuerpo mientras yo me defendía a duras penas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió de manera dulce.

-Pero no pasó nada. Kisame no te hizo nada, llegamos a tiempo... Lo demás solo queda en la mente...

-Si. - Sasuke le sonrió - Gracias, Naruto.

-Jeje, últimamente estás más amable. - Sasuke lo miró serio - OK, OK no he dicho nada jaja.

Al día siguiente Sasuke llegó a la casa con un ramo de rosas, había tenido el día mucho más desocupado. Pero notó que Naruto no se encontraba, y sobre la mesa había una nota que decía: "Salí con Hinata y Shino."

"Hinata... Zorra."

Sasuke dejó la casa y buscó a su koi por las calles de Konoha, las manos en sus bolsillos estaban apretadas esperando golpear algo... o mejor a alguien. Al poco rato los encontró en Ichiraku. Sasuke caminó con paso firme y se paró tras Hinata que estaba entre Naruto y Shino... Estaba tomando las manos de Naruto enseñándole un truco con los palillos. Las manos de Naruto... Sasuke no lo podía soportar. Tomó las manos de Hinata y las apartó de las de su koi.

-Ábranme paso, me quiero sentar al lado de Naruto. - todos lo miraron. Hinata se apartó enseguida para que se sentara, Shino lo miró seriamente por si al Uchiha se le ocurría hacer algún acto violento, y Naruto (siempre distraído) le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Así está bien.

Al poco rato Sasuke se marchó con Naruto excusándose de que quería mostrarle algo. Ya estando en casa de entregó el ramo de flores y antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera dar las gracias Sasuke ya estaba hablando.

-No quiero que salgas más con Hinata, al menos no si yo no estoy presente.

-... Lo siento Sasuke pero no podré cumplir lo que deseas. - Sasuke lo miró de forma interrogatoria - Tu no estás muy a menudo. Kakashi-Sensei e Iruka-Sensei ya no están disponibles, Sakura-Chan está con el cejudo, Ero-Sennin está ocupado quien sabe con qué asunto, creo que hasta tiene que ver un poco con el ANBU. Yo estoy solo, y me aburro como no te imaginas.

-Pero hoy yo llegué temprano, el tiempo era de los dos.

-No sabía que llegarías temprano. Si pretendes que espere todos los días pensando que llegarás temprano estas loco.

Sasuke se molestó y se fue a duchar dejando a Naruto mirando al suelo.

"Siempre supe como es la forma de ser de Sasuke, sé que solo vive para realizar su venganza... Aún así desearía que ahora tuviera más tiempo para mí. Al menos que las cosas fueran como hace dos meses atrás, que jamás hubiera formado parte del ANBU."

En la ducha Sasuke miraba unas burbujitas de jabón que flotaban cerca de él. Tenía la mirada triste, no me agradaba tener esas discusiones con Naruto. Y sabía que la mayor parte de los problemas eran por su culpa.

"Ahora no estoy como para mantener una relación seria........... Pero, no soy capaz de cortar con Naruto."

Salió del baño y se encontró con que Naruto se había quedado dormido. No se había cubierto con la ropa de la cama y hacía frío, y para colmo la ventana estaba levemente abierta, una brisa capas de congelar al fuego se colaba por la casa. En seguida Sasuke cerró la ventana y cubrió al kitsune con mantas, se acostó a su lado y se cubrió también. A la hora después se despertó producto de un estornudo de Naruto.

-Mmmm... - Sasuke lo miró aún un poco adormilado - Parece que te resfriaste baka.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le dolía enormemente. Sasuke le puso una mano en la frente, tenía fiebre.

-Vaya, parece que tendré que cuidarte por un tiempo. - Naruto le sonrió con carita de afiebrado, tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas levemente enrojesidas - Te ves adorable.

Los siguientes tres días fueron un sueño para Naruto, ya se sentía bien, pero se había dado cuenta de que si fingía malestar y dolor de cabeza Sasuke seguiría a su lado. En ese momento había partido a comprar ramen para el "enfermo" kitsune, quien estaba acostado en la cama, tapado hasta el cuello y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras veía TV. Sasuke llegó y le dejó el ramen en el velador, una caja de bombones a los pies de la cama y le entregó en las manos un hermoso ramo de flores.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - Sasuke lo analizó con la mirada -

-Bueno... la cabeza me sigue doliendo, creo que se me va a partir en dos. - puso su mejor cara de enfermo -

-Oh... Eso no es bueno, parece que el resfrío te tomó muy mal. - Sasuke se metió a la cama con el y le dio un beso en la frente, Naruto puso la boca para que lo besara ahí - Lo siento, pero sabes que no... Hasta que te mejores.

"Kuso, quiero que me bese en los labios con pasión. Pero bueno, al menos lo tengo aquí día y noche para mi."

-¿Por qué sonríes baka? - Sasuke lo miró intrigado, Naruto sin darse cuenta había soltado una sonrisa -

-Ehhhhh... Es que me haces muy feliz Sasuke, gracias por todo lo que me trajiste.

Sasuke sonrió también y lo abrazó para luego sentarlo sobre el y dirigir una mano bajo la parte superior del pijama del rubio y la otra dentro de la parte inferior para acariciar su miembro y deleitarse con sus gemidos.

-¿Te gusta?.... Se que si... - Sasuke masturbó más intensamente a Naruto hasta hacerlo llegar al orgasmo y dejarlo rendido en sus brazos. Luego se quedaron abrazados hasta dormirse, Sasuke aún con la mano mojada producto de la pasión del Uzumaki-

Ambos se la pasaron muy bien el resto de la semana, pero a Sasuke le preocupaba que Naruto no mejoraba y que a demás el había dejado muy de lado al ANBU para poder cuidar de su koi. Y esa noche Kakashi se presentó ante Sasuke.

-Lo que Jiraiya supuso si es cierto, Han visto a dos miembros del Akatsuki en una aldea que queda a siete días de Konoha. - Sasuke frunció el seño - ¿Piensas ir a ver de que trata cierto?

-Si, desde luego. Puede tratarse de él, de Itachi. - Sasuke miró hacia dentro de la casa - Nada más espero que Naruto se recupere pronto.

-¿Le dirás ahora?

-Si, yo le informaré sobre esto... Bueno ya me voy a verlo, no se sentía bien. Gracias por la información Kakashi-Sensei. - Kakashi se despidió con un gesto de su mano y se marchó. Sasuke se entró a la casa -

"No puedo decirle ahora a Naruto. Si sabe que dejaré Konoha junto con los demás miembros del ANBU puede tener una recaída peor. Mejor le digo cuando se recupere."

Pero luego de otros dos días más decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con Tsunade y que ella curara el malestar de Naruto de una vez. Y mientras Naruto aún dormía en la mañana Sasuke y Tsunade llegaron a la casa. La mujer lo examinó y luego dijo con un dejo de gracia:

-Naruto está más saludable hasta que tu Sasuke, está en perfecto estado. - Sasuke la miró sin comprender - Si bien el estuvo con un resfrío pero no le duró más de día y medio. Lo que el tiene ahora es caprichos jajajaja.

Sasuke no lo podía creer. Esperó a que Tsunade se marchara y se dirigió a Naruto despertándolo de un fuerte zamarreo.

-¡¿Nani?! - Naruto lo miró alarmado - ¿Qué crees que haces Sasuke?

-Así que no estás enfermo, me estabas engañando... - Naruto lo miró sorprendido - Tsunade-Sama estuvo aquí y me lo dijo, te examinó y vio que no tenías nada.

-Sasuke... yo... - Naruto miró hacia abajo - Perdóname. Pero es que te quiero cerca de mi como antes, extraño cuando tenías tiempo para mi...

Sasuke no fue capaz de articular palabra, se sentía invadido por la furia. Naruto le había mentido por sus caprichos de niño y lo había hecho perder tiempo valioso que podría haber aprovechado investigando acerca del dúo del Akatsuki que había sido visto.

-No sabes lo que has hecho Naruto. - se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero Naruto le tomó la mano -

-Sasuke, deja el ANBU y quédate conmigo...

Un golpe hizo que Naruto se hundiera entre los almohadones y levantara la vista con los ojos nublados y la boca sangrando. Estaba a punto de permitir que sus lágrimas fluyeran cuando el enojo cobró vida, saltó de la cama y se abalanzó contra Sasuke haciéndolo caer boca abajo. Sasuke giró la cara y se topó con unos ojos rojos y una expresión de furia por parte del portador del Kyuubi. Naruto le dio un zarpazo que le hirió la espalda.

-¡Dijiste que si me volvías a golpear me defendiera! ¡Eso haré Uchiha Sasuke, no tienes derecho a pegarme! - Naruto estaba fuera de si, no quería que Sasuke se volviera a marchar de su lado - Te quedarás conmigo aún si tengo que quebrarte las piernas.

Sasuke quedó de piedra, esa frase ya la había oído antes, cuando Naruto quiso que regresara a Konoha con el. Sintió un nuevo golpe que le desgarraba la ropa... ¿Acaso Naruto iba a violarlo? Si no se defendía lo haría y de paso lo dejaría muy herido, comprendió que ese no era Naruto, sino que el Kyuubi se había tomado el control. Iba a golpear a Naruto para quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo... Sabía que si había desatado la furia del Kyuubi era por su culpa, no volvería a pegarle a Naruto. Se quedó en silencio boca abajo permitiendo a sus lágrimas correr como quisieran mientras Naruto le separaba las piernas y le mordía la espalda a punto de hacerse de él, pero el kitsune logró ver un leve camino de lágrimas salir del rostro de Sasuke que yacía contra el suelo. Pronto volvió a ser el mismo Naruto de hace unos minutos atrás.

-Sa... Sasuke... - Naruto miró a su koi, estaba bajo el, de cara contra el suelo, tenía cortes en la espalda hechos por sus garras, tenía la ropa destrozada quedando prácticamente desnudo, en sus muslos había heridas a causa del forcejeo al tratar de separarle las piernas - ¿Qué... qué he estado a punto de hacerte?.....

Naruto se levantó dejando que Sasuke lo hiciera también, este se sentó y se secó las lágrimas, luego se levantó y se fue al baño en silencio. Naruto se vistió (porque lógicamente se había quitado la ropa) y se dejó caer en la cama ahogando sus sollozos en la almohada. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha y luego de unos minutos vio salir al Uchiha con la toalla puesta en la cintura y una expresión de seriedad absoluta, al caminar sin mirar a Naruto este se fijó en los horribles cortes que le había hecho. Sasuke se vistió y luego salió de la casa. Naruto se miró los dedos que tenía la sangre ya seca de su koi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tarde especialmente helada, nevaba como no hace mucho tiempo. Naruto se abrazaba a Sasuke mientras comía bombones. De pronto lo miró a la cara.

-Sasuke... No hemos hablado sobre lo que pasó hace dos días. - Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo - Lo siento demasiado, nunca pensé en hacer algo así, yo estaba fuera de mi, jamás estando en mi sano juicio querría hacerte daño...

-Lo se Naruto. Descuida, a demás fue mi culpa, y lo sé.

-Prométeme que no volveremos a llegar a actos violentos.

-Lo prometo, es más, me lo prometí desde el incidente reciente, no volveré a pegarte. - Naruto le dio un beso suave en los labios y luego se levantó de la cama y se abrigó bien - ¿Vas a algún lado?

-Si, quiero traerte algo lindo. - le sonrió - No me tardo.

Cuando Naruto dejó la casa Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Dentro de tres días partiría con el ANBU en busca del Akatsuki, había tenido nuevas noticias y ya sabía casi con exactitud donde estaba el dúo que habían localizado.

"Aún no le digo nada a Naruto... No se como decírselo..."

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha buscando algo realmente lindo que comprarle a su koi, cuando escuchó unas voces familiares.

-Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay. - Kakashi cantaba mientras Iruka le rogaba que guardara silencio, también iba con ellos Jiraiya que estallaba en carcajadas de solo oir a Kakashi y ver la cara de la gente que lo miraba como si estuviera loco -

-¡Naruto! - exclamó feliz Iruka - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Estoy buscando algo que regalarle a Sasuke. - sonrió - ¿Y ustedes?

-Nada más damos una vuelta. Nos encontramos en el camino con Jiraiya, y pues se nos unió para arruinar el momento romántico de los dos. - dijo Kakashi bromeando -

-Por cierto Naruto, parece que has tomado muy bien la pronta ausencia de Sasuke. - dijo Jiraiya mientras Naruto lo miraba sin comprender -

-¿Pronta ausencia? ¿De qué habla Ero-Sennin? - todos intercambiaron miradas preocupados - ¿Qué pasa?

-Hum... Verás Naruto... son cosas del ANBU. - Kakashi no sabía que decir - Mejor habla con Sasuke. Esteeee... Iruka-Koi, mejor vamos a casa que ya hace frío.

-Si... Bueno Naruto... Nos vemos después. - La pareja se marchó con una expresión de preocupación dejando a Jiraiya con Naruto -

En la casa de Kakashi, Iruka se quitaba el abrigo lleno de copitos de nieve que comenzaban a derretirse, Kakashi aprovechó y comenzó a quitarle otras prendas hasta que ya estaban en la cama ambos completamente desnudos. Pronto Iruka quedó a gatas mordiendo el cubre cama de vez en cuando mientras Kakashi se movía profundamente dentro de el.

-Ummmm... Ahh... Kakashi-Koi estoy preocupado por Naruto... Mmmm... - se permitió una pausa para volver a morder el cubre cama (XD) - Sin duda Sasuke no le dijo nada.

-.... Así es Sasuke, de seguro se mete en un lío ahora... Ahhh... Pero así mismo saldrá de bien, ya verás.

Jiraiya se quedó mirando a Naruto quien tenía la mirada apagada. Ya le había contado todo y se lo había tomado con tristeza, una vez más Sasuke le había ocultado algo de suma importancia.

-Naruto, mejor vete a casa... Habla con Sasuke, de seguro tuvo motivos, no debió querer herirte...

-No, quiero quedarme por aquí un rato más. ¿Tu ya te vas Ero-Sennin? - Jiraiya asintió - Bien... Gracias por contarme, nos vemos.

Naruto caminó sin rumbo fijo. De pronto volvió a escuchar unas voces familiares y también un leve sollozo. Caminó en dirección a un callejón de donde provenían los sollozos y las voces, todas femeninas. Asomó la cabeza y se encontró con Ino, Hinata y Sakura, esta última estaba llorando.

-Sakura-Chan... ¿pasa algo? - Naruto preguntó mientras las chicas se volteaban a mirarlo -

-Naruto... - dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo levemente - No... O sea... Si. Pero no es algo malo del todo.

-.... ¿El cejudo no te ha hecho daño verdad? - Sakura negó con la cabeza - ¿Puedo saber que te pasa?

-Pues... verás... Lee-Koi y yo... Bueno el aún no se entera, pero nosotros... Seré madre Naruto. - Naruto quedó con la boca abierta - Le acabo de contar a mis amigas... Mis padres ya lo saben y me apoyan por suerte.

-¿Entonces por qué estas llorando? - preguntó Naruto -

-Porque... No lo se jajaja. Espero que Lee lo tome bien, no sé como decirle. - Naruto la miró -

-Díselo tal y como es, sin rodeos, y no esperes mucho tiempo. No le guardes esto como un secreto.

Sasuke se preguntaba por qué Naruto tardaba tanto en regresar, cuando justo la puerta se abrió dando paso a un serio Uzumaki con las manos vacías ausentes de todo regalo, y los ojos llenos de decepción. Sasuke presintió que algo había pasado, no dijo nada, sabía que Naruto daría la primera palabra.

-Sasuke, ¿hasta cuando vas a confiar en mí? - Sasuke lo miró sin decir nada - ¿Cuando serás capaz de contarme acerca de tus cosas, por qué tengo que ser el último en enterarse cuando debí ser el primero?

Sasuke comprendió que alguien le había hablado a Naruto sobre su misión en el ANBU.

-...Pensé en decirte cuando estabas enfermo, pero no quería que empeoraras. - Naruto guardó silencio esta vez, en cierto modo sintió algo de culpabilidad por haberse hecho el enfermo unos días de más - Y ahora no te dije por temor... Sabía que si te decía harías un lío, harías lo imposible porque no me marchara, sé que odias que pertenezca al ANBU y que te deje solo. Y esta misión será larga y arriesgada.

-Exacto... No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que te pase algo malo. Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre... ¡Cumple tu promesa! - repentinamente Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza -

-Sumimasen (perdóname) Naruto... - le acarició el pelo de la nuca con ternura- Es el trabajo de un shinobi... El trabajo de un ANBU... Mi trabajo... Mi venganza.

-... Ero-Sennin me dijo que no es seguro de que se trate de Itachi... Puede ser cualquiera del Akatsuki... No tienes que ir Sasuke.

-............

-No tienes que ir... No vayas. - Sasuke se distanció de Naruto y lo miró a la cara, tenía los ojos enrojecidos por ganas de llorar -

-Es cierto que puede no ser el... ¿Pero y si lo es? - las facciones del Uchiha se volvieron frías - No voy a perder esta oportunidad, no la puedo cambiar por nada Naruto... Volveré cuando haya terminado con esto.

-¡¿Y si no regresas?! ¡O peor aún, ¿si regresas en una caja, en un ataúd?! - Sasuke no dijo nada - ¿Acaso crees poder vencer a Itachi?

-No lo sé... - se dirigió rumbo a la cocina - Lo sabré en ese momento.

Naruto se quedó mirando sus manos, no sabía qué hacer, sentía que Sasuke se le escapaba frente a sus ojos. Aterrado vio a Sasuke salir de la cocina y dirigirse al armario sin si quiera mirarlo, comenzó a cosas y las guardó en un bolso.

"No me hagas esto, por favor Sasuke... Ya te fuiste una vez de mi vida hace años atrás, no lo hagas de nuevo..."

"Naruto.... No sabes cuanto te amo, pero... " Una imagen de sus padres muertos pasó por su mente "Pero...." Ahora una imagen de Naruto gritando mientras Itachi lo violaba "Pero...." La imagen del mismo siendo humillado por su hermano mayor "Ya no puedo más... Soy un vengador."

En la noche ni uno de los dos pudo dormir. Estaban algo distanciados, no había rose físico entre ellos. Ambos miraban al techo, ambos sabían que el otro estaba despierto pensado en lo mismo, pero en un punto de vista opuesto. Naruto estiró la mano hacia el lado de Sasuke y le puso la mano en el pecho, los latidos del Uchiha eran rápidos, estaba nervioso.

-¿Me amas Sasuke?

-Más que a nada en el mundo Naruto.

-¿Entonces por qué me dejas?

-No te dejo... Es solo momentáneo.

No volvieron a hablar más del tema. En la mañana Naruto le contó a Sasuke sobre el embarazo de Sakura y luego ambos fueron a verla, ya le había contado a Lee y habían quedado en que no se casarían aún, querían ser mayores. El resto del día se lo pasaron como si fuese un día normal, estuvieron todo el día juntos caminando por Konoha y en la noche se dieron un buen momento de pasión. Fue ahí cuando una vez más la desesperación invadió a Naruto. Pero sabía que por más que le rogara al Uchiha este no sedería y se marcharía igual. Así era Sasuke, así había sido siempre... No iba a cambiar, Naruto lo sabía, un lobo nunca sería una oveja, siempre sería un lobo, así como Sasuke siempre sería un vengador hasta lograr su cometido.

Luego de que Sasuke se durmiera abrazando a su koi Naruto se permitió llorar en silencio, ya no quería que Sasuke supiera que lloraba. Comenzó a hundirse y resignarse, pero de pronto notó que estaba amaneciendo y entre todas las nubes negras salió un pequeño rayo de sol de un hermoso color anaranjado... Una esperanza. Miró a Sasuke, dormía aun abrazado a el, tenía la boca levemente abierta y se le veía como a un niño de no más de siete años.

"Lucharé por el... No quiero que se vaya. Y si en el peor de los casos no puedo impedir que se marché yo me iré con el aun así tenga que viajar dentro de un bolso."

En la tarde ninguno de los dos habló mucho, era el último día que permanecerían juntos y los invadía la tristeza y los nervios. Sasuke meditaba sobre las últimas armas que sería bueno llevar y sobre qué hacer al encontrarse cara a cara con Itachi. Sabía que contaría con el apoyo de los demás, y eso podía ser una molestia, Itachi era su victima. Ya en la noche la casa de Naruto estaba recibiendo visitas constantes, todos partían a despedir a Sasuke y a desearle buena suerte. Kakashi pasó al lado de Naruto.

-¿Cómo estas Naruto? - lo analizó con la mirada -

-La verdad... Muy mal Kakashi-Sensei... - Kakashi le puso una mano en el hombro - ¿Kakashi-Sensei, exactamente dónde queda el lugar al que irán los miembros del ANBU?

-No lo sé Naruto, nada más se que es a unos siete días de Konoha, la exactitud no la se. - lo miró seriamente - ¿No estarás pensando alguna estupidez cierto?

-No.... Descuida.

La pareja pasó toda la noche despidiéndose, se besaron a más no poder, cada parte de sus cuerpos, quería fundirse uno en el otro. Se permitían derramar alguna que otra lágrima de vez en cuando. Sasuke estaba posesionando el cuerpo de su koi suavemente, quería durar más que cualquier vez en el, no quería que ese momento cesara jamás... De todos modos al cabo de un rato llegó al orgasmo y reposó sobre el calido cuerpo de Naruto. Besó sus ojos y lamió sus lágrimas tras decirle palabras de amor. Luego Naruto se puso sobre el y entró despacio en su cuerpo. Sasuke se extrañó, le había dolido casi como la primera vez que había hecho el amor con Kakashi, supuso que la tristeza de Naruto había sido puesta en la penetración. Aún así trató de no dar muchos quejidos para no cortar la inspiración del kitsune y dejarlo terminar bien.

-Te voy a extrañar Naruto... - por primera vez Sasuke demostró que en cierto modo no quería partir al amanecer junto al ANBU, por primera vez sus palabras sonaron desgarradas por la tristeza y sus ojos se opacaron y dejaron viajar las lágrimas - Ojala tuviera la cordura de quedarme aquí, de ser feliz... Pero...

-Pero eres Uchiha Sasuke... - le dio un beso apasionado que fue roto por un suspiro de Sasuke - No tienes que marcharte si no quieres.

-Una parte de mi no quiere, pero la otra lo anhela como nada en este mundo, es lo que he estado esperando. - adivinó las palabras que Naruto pensaba decir - Si, se que puede no ser el, pero... Ya hablamos de esto, no le demos más vueltas.

La madrugada llegó y con ella Sasuke salió de la cama. Se duchó junto a Naruto por última vez hasta dentro del tiempo en que regresara. Tomó su uniforme del ANBU y se lo puso, se quedó mirando un momento la máscara y luego también se la puso. Llevó una mano al tatuaje de su hombro y luego a su cuello al sello maldito, instintivamente sus ojos se volvieron rojos por el Sharingan.

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza gacha. Consideraba que se veía tan sexy su koi vistiendo así, pero a la vez maldecía esas ropas y esa mascara. Llamaron a la puerta y Sasuke tomó su katana (la que usan los ANBU) y se la puso a la espalda, se dirigió a Naruto y lo besó con pasión, luego tomó su bolso y se marchó. Naruto se asomó a la puerta y lo vio hacerse cada vez más pequeño a causa de la distancia. Era ahora o nunca. Sigilosamente lo siguió, por suerte no era una mañana clara, nevaba mucho y eso ayudaba a que nadie lo viera. Se iba ocultando en los árboles siguiendo a su amado, lo traería de vuelta o se iría con el. Salió de Konoha sin ser descubierto, o eso pensaba el, puesto que de pronto un kunai se clavó muy cerca de el. Naruto quedó de piedra. Todos los hombres se detuvieron y voltearon en dirección al árbol donde Naruto estaba.

-Sabemos que hay alguien ahí. - dijo uno de los hombres - Sal.

"Koitsu... ¿qué hago?" Un nuevo kunai se clavo cerca de el "No me queda más que salir"

Naruto bajó del árbol ante el asombro de todos.

-Naruto... - dijo Sasuke asombrado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sasuke... por favor no te vayas... - Sasuke se quedó en silencio al igual que todos los demás, luego se acercó lentamente a Naruto, este sintió un escalofrío, estaba seguro que Sasuke le regañaría enormemente. Había insistido hasta el punto de perseguirlo y prácticamente lo había dejado en ridículo frente a los demás miembros del ANBU - Perdóname... Pero no soporto que te marches.

Sasuke se quedó de pie frente a el, levantó la mano y la dirigió a la cara de Naruto, este apretó los ojos esperando el golpe, pero a cambio sintió una suave caricia por parte del vengador. Abrió los ojos incrédulo y una lágrima se le escapó, pero una de felicidad, Sasuke parecía haber cedido.

-Naruto... - Sasuke se sacó la máscara ante el asombro de todos, en especial de Naruto, y luego lo besó apasionadamente en los labios - Perdóname.

Al instante Naruto calló inconciente al suelo, Sasuke lo había abrazado y le había dado un golpe en la nuca aturdiéndolo.

Naruto despertó encontrándose solo. No había rastro de Sasuke ni de nadie... Ya no podía hacer nada. Sasuke se había marchado, había escogido su venganza por sobre el dejándolo solo. Se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol y lloró varios minutos antes de caminar dirección a Konoha. Iba mirando al suelo, sus pasos eran lentos y desganados, sentía que se estaba congelando pero no le importaba. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a Konoha, se dio vuelta para mirar el camino por el que había visto a Sasuke por última vez.

-Te esperaré... No me importa cuanto tardes, te esperaré... - tenía una lágrima congelada en la mejilla. Se dispuso a volver a caminar hacia Konoha, pero una silueta oscura parecía acercarse a el, a penas podía distinguir que fuera una persona. Se llevó las manos dispuesto a sacar un shuriken, pero la silueta se abalanzó contra el haciéndolo caer de espaldas - ¡¿Quién eres, qué quieres?!

-...Me acabo de marchar y ya me olvidas, usuratonkashi. - Naruto quedó mudo, solo pudo abrazarse al cuerpo de Sasuke como un niño pequeño - Dije que me quedaría contigo, lo prometí... Tenías razón, quizás no se trataba de Itachi... A demás no hubiera podido contra el en el estado de trsiteza que me invadía.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te quedes conmigo... No sabes cuanto... - Naruto le besaba el cuello con desesperación - Cuando estés seguro de enfrentarte a Itachi yo estaré contigo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las dos semanas después tuvieron noticias del ANBU, no se trataba de Itachi ni de Kisame por las descripciones que les habían dado unos aldeanos a los ninjas, ya que estos no lograron dar con nadie del Akatsuki.

-Hubiera sido un viaje corto de todos modos, baka. - dijo Sasuke a Naruto en forma de reproche mientras este le hacía masajes en los hombros -

-Pero eso nadie lo sabía. A demás no puedes decir que te arrepientes de no haber ido.

-En eso tienes razón. - se giró y le dio un beso en la frente - Aquí soy feliz... Aquí esperaré hasta ser tan fuerte que sea capaz de cobrar mi venganza, porque eso en mi nunca cambiará... Pero al menos estaré a tu lado.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que haces baka? - Sasuke le dio un golpe igual -

-Para no perder la costumbre. - se levantó de un salto - Alístate, recuerda que en la noche Sakura-Chan hará una fiesta en honor a su futuro bebé.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado... ¿Irán todos?

-Si, desde Ero-Sennin hasta Hinata-Chan. - la cara de Sasuke mostró una mueca de celos - Jajajaja, ya deja esos celos... Yo ya no me molesto cuando Kakashi-Sensei te entrena.

-Bien, si... quizás tengas razón. A demás eres solo mió... - lo tiró de un pie botándolo al suelo - Antes de alistarnos gastemos energías, a ver quien domina a quien.

La pareja de adolescentes se dio su buena dosis de pasión, al igual que muchas otras parejas de Konoha, y luego en la noche celebraron como lo que eran: jóvenes pasando por una edad de confusiones, cambios y problemas que viven en un mundo lleno de sentimientos.

--Fin--

Juas, este cap. fue bastante más corto y sencillo que el anterior o que la mayoría, o eso me pareció. Pero era el último y tenía que ser más ligero.

Bueno aprovecho de promocionar XDDDD Ya estoy por sacar el primer capítulo de otro fic. que aún ni se como lo titularé XD Es yaoi también con muchas parejas no tan comunes... Bueno si, si pueden ser comunes.

Ahora los reviws:

maca-chan16: Wolas nueva amiga mía n.n gracias por los comentarios de tu reviw. Y grax. por dejarme tu mail, eres re buena onda, ojala que cuando vuelvas de tus vacaciones vayamos al cine y ahí te presento a mi hermano XD igualito a Itachi. Bueno loca, que estés súper bien, sigue creando fics.

Xno-mizuki18: Hola! o.oU sabes que te agregué al mail que ahí pusiste pero aún no he tenido la oportunidad de verte conectada. Wojo, mil gracias por tus halagos en serio me subes el ánimo. Hey!! Date un tiempo y sube tus fics de Naruto!! Pliiis XD.

Minoru Ivanov: Otra nueva amiga muy simpática. XD genial que seas tan fan de Itachi, me caes re bien. Gracias por tu reviw, jajaja y dale las gracias a tu amiga que aun no tengo la oportunidad de conocer XD jajaja, pero neeeh, tanto así como sensei o.oU juas, gracias. XD

Morgan-chan: Jajaja XD me pregunto si los traumas que te ocasiono serán buenos o malos o.o XD. Muchas gracias por el reviw, me alegro de que mi fic te haya gustado.


End file.
